


Mistake

by Kayka_U



Series: Story [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Mpreg, Prostitute Louis, Suicide
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry i Louis są w szczęśliwym związku. Mają wszystko co jest dla nich ważne i wkrótce będą mieć dziecko. Mogłoby się wydawać, że nic nie jest w stanie tego zburzyć.</p>
<p>Jednak co się stanie gdy Harry straci pracę, a pensja Louisa nie wystarczy na ich utrzymanie? Jak daleko jest w stanie posunąć się Tomlinson, aby być w stanie utrzymać swojego chłopaka i ich nienarodzone dziecko?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Znienawidzony dźwięk budzika rozniósł się po sypialni. Z pod kołdry wydostał się jęk niezadowolenia, a po chwili brązowa, rozczochrana czupryna wysunęła się z pod przykrycia. Ręka powędrowała w kierunku szafki nocnej, gdzie powinno znajdować się źródło irytującego dźwięku. Po chwili ponownie zapanowała błoga cisza. Louis miał ochotę z powrotem zakopać się pod kołdrą, ale nie mógł.

Usiadł na łóżku, przecierając oczy i rozciągając sztywne kończyny. Z jego ust wydostało się głośne ziewniecie. Rozejrzał się po sypialni, a z jego ust wydostał się jęk niezadowolenia. Pokój wyglądał jakby przeszło po nim tornado. Ubrania były wszędzie, podłoga, fotel, parapet, nawet na rogu szafy wisiała koszulka Harry’ego. Ramki ze zdjęciami na komodzie, były poprzewracane, a kilka z nich - razem z kwiatkiem, w roztrzaskanej doniczce - leżało na ziemi.  
Zaszaleli wczoraj z Harrym, ale to nie jego wina. To loczek cały dzień wysyłał do niego sprośne wiadomości, to jego wina, że przez większość czasu, gdy był w pracy musiał zmagać się z uciążliwą erekcją. Nic więc dziwnego, że kiedy wrócił do domu od razu rzucił się na swojego chłopaka i zaciągnął go do sypialni.

Spojrzał na chłopaka, który ciągle spała obok, rozłożony na większej części łóżka. Leżał na brzuchu, a z jego ust wydostawało się ciche pochrapywanie. Wiedział, że teraz czeka go dość trudne zadanie. Obudzenie Harry’ego to naprawdę wyzwanie. Ten chłopak miał bardzo mocny sen. Na ich dom mogła by spaść bomba, a on spałby dalej.

Wdrapał się na plecy Stylesa, potrząsając nim.

\- Harry! – krzyknął – Harry! Harry! Harry! – zszedł z ukochanego siadając obok.

Nic jednak nie przynosiło skutków, chłopak tylko przewrócił się na plecy, mrucząc coś pod nosem i spał dalej.

\- Hazza! – krzyknął do jego ucha, jednak to również nie przynosiło żadnych skutków – Kurwa, Harold wstawaj! – wrzasnął, uderzając przy tym swojego chłopaka w ramię.

\- Co? – wybudził się, otwierając oczy i nieprzytomnym wzrokiem wpatrując w Louisa – Lou – jęknął, pocierając bolące ramię – dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

\- Aby cię obudzić, musisz wstać inaczej spóźnisz się do pracy – wytłumaczył, podnosząc się z łóżka.

\- Nie chcę – jęknął, chowając głowę w poduszce – Chcę spać.

\- Skarbie, jeśli teraz nie wstaniesz, spóźnisz się do pracy. Chcesz żeby Andy znowu się ciebie czepiał? Dobrze wiesz, że za tobą nie przepada i chętnie by cię zwolnił, jednak nie ma ku temu powodu. Jeśli się spóźnisz w końcu znajdzie pretekst.

\- Ugh – podniósł się – Nie znoszę kiedy masz rację – zrobił naburmuszoną minę.

\- Wstawaj kochanie – zaśmiał się, cmokając chłopaka w policzek i poklepał jego udo.

Podczas gdy Harry powoli zbierał się z łóżka, Louis ruszył do kuchni, gdzie postawił wodę na herbatę. Wyciągnął dwa kubki i oparł się o blat, czekając aż loczek się pojawi i weźmie się za przygotowywanie śniadanie. Niestety Louis jest kulinarnym beztalenciem i po tym jak o mało nie spalił ich kuchni, Styles zabronił mu gotowania.

Podszedł do salonu, by otworzyć okna i wpuścić do środka trochę wiosennego powietrza. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu dochodząc od wniosku, że przydąłby się tu trochę sprzątnąć. Nie powinno to zająć jednak dużo czasu. Salon był niewielki, zresztą jak całe mieszkanie. Składało się ono z salonu, połączonego z kuchnią. Oddzielał ich od siebie blat. Sypialni i łazienka, nie było to dużo, ale im w zupełności wystarczało. Czynsz nie był duży, więc ich dwie niewielki pensje w zupełnie wystarczały na przeżycie.

\- Co dzisiaj na śniadanie? – do pomieszczenia wszedł Harry, uśmiechając się do swojego chłopaka.

\- Omlet z owocami? – zaproponował szatyn, odwzajemniając uśmiech i kierując się za loczkiem do kuchni.

\- Jak sobie życzysz – zatrzymał się całując niższego w usta.

*****

Jak co dzień dźwięk budzika wybudził go ze snu. Wyłączył przeklęte urządzenie, przecierając oczy. Spojrzał w bok, mając nadzieję, że znajdzie tam Harry’ego, jednak miejsce było puste. Podniósł się na łokciach rozglądając po sypialni, nigdzie nie dostrzegł loczka. To było dziwne, Styles nigdy nie wstawał sam z siebie. Zauważył, że drzwi sypialni są otwarte. Wygrzebał się z pod kołdry i ruszył na poszukiwania ukochanego.

Znalazł go w łazience. Siedział na przy muszli klozetowej i wymiotował. Wszedł do środka czując nieprzyjemny zapach, jednak się tym nie przejął. Podszedł do chłopaka odgarniając jego włosy ze spoconego czoła i uspokajająco gładził go po plecach.

\- Skarbie, co się dzieje? – spytał zmartwiony, kiedy Harrym przestały wstrząsać torsje.

\- Chyba faktycznie nie powinienem wczoraj jeść tego kurczaka. Musiał mi zaszkodzić – wyjaśnił zachrypniętym głosem.

\- Mimo wszystko może zostań w domu – zaproponował, kiedy loczek spłukał wodę, podnosząc się i kierując do umywali. Louis był bardzo opiekuńczy i lekko przewrażliwiony jeśli chodziło o Harry’ego.

\- Nie mogę – pokręcił głową – Katy wzięła urlop, a Tom się zwolnił i jeszcze nikogo nie znaleziono na jego miejsce. Jeśli nie przyjdę Andy się wścieknie.

\- Dasz radę?

\- Oczywiście – posłał szatynowi uśmiech.

\- Dobrze - westchnął – Ale jakby coś się działo to od razu wracasz do domu. Rozumiemy się?

\- Tak – pokiwał głową i nałożył trochę pasty na szczoteczkę.

*****

Siedział w poczekalni, bawiąc się telefonem. Miał nadzieję, że jakaś głupia gra pomoże mu zabić nudę. Był zły na swojego chłopaka, że zmusił go, aby poszedł do lekarza. Przecież nic mu nie było, jedynie jakieś zatrucie lub grypa żołądkowa. Co prawda trwało to dłużej niż powinno, ale nic mu nie będzie. Na pewno w końcu będzie dobrze.

\- Pan Styles? – wstał z twardego krzesał, słysząc swoje nazwisko i wszedł do gabinetu. Przywitał się z uśmiechem zajmując miejsce naprzeciwko lekarza i spytany co mu dolega, zaczął tłumaczyć.

\- A czy oprócz mdłości, zauważył pan jakieś inne objawy? – spytał doktor Allen, kiedy Harry skończył mówić.

\- Raczej nie, chociaż… - loczek na chwilę się zamyślił, nie sądził, aby to miało coś wspólnego, ale może lepiej będzie jeśli powie – Ostatnio chodzę ciągle zmęczony i pomimo tego, że śpię więcej nic to nie daje.

\- Hmm… - widać było, że lekarz się nad czymś zastanawia – Będę musiał zrobić kilka dodatkowych badań.

*****

Krążył po salonie nie potrafiąc sobie znaleźć miejsca. Harry poszedł do lekarza i już dawno powinien wrócić do domu. Wizytę miał o 16:00, a dochodziła 20:00. Dodatkowo nie mógł się z nim skontaktować, loczek nie odbierał telefonów. Gdzie on był tyle czasu? Może coś mu się stało? Może usłyszał złe wieści u lekarza? Może dolega mu coś poważnego i boi się powiedzieć o tym Louisowi? Może…

Usłyszał zgrzyt zamka i od razu spojrzał w kierunku wejścia. Drzwi się otworzyły, a do środka wszedł jego chłopak. Louis od razu do niego podszedł, mocno go do siebie przytulając.

\- Gdzieś ty był tyle czasu i czemu nie odbierałeś telefonu? – odsuną się spoglądając na Stylesa. Jego włosy były potargane przez wiatr, policzki lekko zarumienione, a oczy zaczerwienione – Płakałeś?

\- Wszystko dobrze Lou – uśmiechnął się, ściągając kurtkę i podchodząc do kanapy, na której usiadł.

\- Nie o to pytałem – założył ręce na piersi, siadając obok chłopaka.

\- Louis, po prostu trochę się wzruszyłem – westchnął - Musieli zrobić kilka badań, więc trwało to dłużej. Nie odbierałem, bo padła mi bateria w telefonie.

\- Badania? Jakie? – czuł, że powoli zaczyna panikować, czyli jego najgorsze wizje się spełniły i Stylesowi dolega coś poważnego – Harry błagam cię, powiedz mi co się dzieje.

\- Wszystko dobrze – odpowiedział i sięgnął ręką do kieszeni, gdzie znajdował się jego portfel. Otworzył go i wyciągnął niewielką kartkę złożoną na pół, i podał Louisowi. Szatyn sięgnął po nią drżącą dłonią i wpatrywał się w nią przez chwilę zanim rozłożył. Bał się co tam się znajduje.

\- Harry, co to? – udało mu się wydusić, kiedy zobaczył co znajduje się na kawałku papieru.

\- To nasze dziecko – powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem – Jestem w ciąży.


	2. Chapter 2

Poczuł mieszankę wspaniałych zapachów. Jego ulubiona herbata, jajecznica i bekon. Poczuł jak ssie go w żołądku, a po chwili wydostał się z niego dźwięk burczenia. Uchylił swoje powieki, natrafiając na dwie piękne, błękitne kule.  
\- Dzień dobry skarbie – Louis uśmiechnął się do niego, cmokając chłopaka w czoło.  
\- Hej Lou – na jego twarzy pojawił się leniwy uśmiech, podciągnął się na materacu i oparł o zagłówek łóżka.  
\- Mam coś dla ciebie skarbie – powiedział siadając na materacu i kładąc obok siebie tackę ze śniadaniem – Smacznego.  
\- Dziękuję – pochylił się, dając buziaka swojemu chłopakowi, jednak po chwili na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki niepokój – Ale Lou, kuchnia jest cała prawda?  
\- Oczywiście – udał oburzonego – Chciałem zrobić ci niespodziankę i co dostaję w zamian?  
Harry zaśmiał się cicho i w ramach przeprosin pocałował szatyna w policzek, a na twarzy Lou od razu pojawił się uśmiech.  
\- Jak się dzisiaj czujecie? – położył dłoń na jeszcze płaskim brzuchu ukochanego, a w jego oczach pojawiła się czułość.  
\- Dobrze – sięgnął po kubek upijając kilka łyków.  
Kiedy kilka dni temu Harry oznajmił Lou, że jest w ciąży, ten najpierw niedowierzał, myśląc, że jego chłopak sobie z niego żartuje. Jednak, kiedy loczek nie wybuchł śmiechem krzycząc żartowałem, a w jego oczach dalej dostrzegalna była szczerość i ogromna radość, uwierzył. Uśmiechnął się szeroko przyciągając do siebie ciało ukochanego i namiętnie całując, co jakiś czas szeptał mu w usta jak bardzo go kocha.   
Może i nie myśleli jeszcze o dzieciach, Louis maił dopiero 24 lata, a Harry 22 i chcieli korzystać z życia. Uważali, że na wszystko przyjdzie czas, ale ta sytuacja była inna. Nie wiedzieli, że loczek może zajść w ciąże, więc jego stan był dla nich jak błogosławieństwo. Nie musieli szukać surogatki, ani martwić się o adopcję. Za kilka miesięcy na świat miało przyjść ich własne dziecko, cząstka Louisa i Harry’ego.  
Od tego momentu Louis był jeszcze bardziej opiekuńczy niż wcześniej. Teraz musiał opiekować się nie jednym, a dwoma istnieniami.  
\- Jedz – szatyn sięgnął po talerz podając go ukochanemu – Musisz się teraz dobrze odżywiać.   
Harry odebrał talerz, nabierając na widelec trochę jajecznicy i wkładając ją do ust. Jego mina diametralnie się zmienił. Z lekkim trudem przegryzł danie i połknął. Nie uszło to uwadze niebieskookiego.  
\- Haz? Coś nie tak? – był zaniepokojony – Coś źle zrobiłem?  
\- Nie, jest dobre – jego usta ułożyły się w wymuszonym uśmiechu.  
\- Dlaczego ci nie wierzę? – wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku talerza – Daj.  
\- Nie, Lou. Naprawdę śniadanie jest dobre – próbował odsunąć talerz, na tyle, aby szatyn nie mógł go dosięgnąć. Mimo to Louis i tak go wziął w swoje ręce i skosztował jajecznicy, od razu ją wypluwając.   
\- To jest okropne – odłożył talerz na szafkę – W tym jest chyba morze soli. I ty to chciałeś zjeść, jeszcze zaszkodziłoby tobie i dziecku. Jestem beznadziejny – westchnął – Chciałem ci zrobić śniadanie i jak zwykle spieprzyłem.  
\- Lou – przysunął się do szatyna, przyciągając go do uścisku – Naprawdę doceniam to co dla mnie zrobiłeś – cmoknął go w policzek.   
\- Mówisz tak tylko dlatego, aby nie było mi przykro – burknął.  
\- Wcale nie. Naprawdę mi miło, że zrobiłeś dla mnie śniadanie. Nie było tak źle, kuchnia jest cała, nie przypaliłeś bekonu i jajek, po prostu następnym razem dodaj mniej soli. Szczypta wystarczy i wszystko będzie dobrze.  
\- Następnym razem się postaram – westchnął – Mam nadzieję, że ten kęs co zjadłeś nie zaszkodzi ci.  
\- Lou – zaśmiał się – To tylko trochę przesolonej jajecznicy. Nie przeżywaj już tak tego. Chodź zrobię nam śniadanie – wstał z łóżka ciągnąc za sobą chłopaka.  
*****  
Głośny trzask drzwi rozniósł się ich niewielkim mieszkaniu. Louis zaskoczony wychylił się z łazienki, gdzie właśnie robił pranie.  
\- Harry? – spytał zdziwiony widokiem swojego wściekłego chłopaka – Stało się coś?  
\- Pieprzony kutas – warknął, opadając na kanapę w salonie i ukrywając swoją twarz w dłoniach.  
\- Skarbie – ostrożnie usiadł obok, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu loczka – Co się stało?  
\- Zwolnił mnie – oderwał ręce od twarzy, lekko przekręcając głowę i załzawionymi oczami spoglądając na Louisa – Ten dupek mnie zwolnił.  
Szatyn nic nie odpowiedział. Wzdychając objął drżące ciało ukochanego, mocno go do siebie przytulając. Czuł, że tak to się skończy. Andy nie przepadał za Harrym i był gotów wykorzystać każdą okazję, byleby tylko się go pozbyć. Teraz gdy Harry był w ciąży miał ku temu powody.   
\- Powiedziałeś mu o ciąży? – spytał, całując czubek głowy i gładząc go po plecach.  
\- T-tak. Wyśmiał mnie, wyzwał od dziwadeł i wyrzucił z pracy – mocniej wtulił się w szatyna – Louis, co teraz zrobimy.   
\- Jakoś to będzie Harry – próbował pocieszyć loczka – Poradzimy sobie.  
\- Lou, jak? Dobrze wiesz, że przez moje leki wydatki się zwiększyły i dalej będą rosły. To dopiero początek. Twoja pensja nam nie starczy.  
\- Harry, spokojnie. Nie jesteśmy bankrutami. Mam pracę i na razie nam starczy. W między czasie będę szukać czegoś lepszego lub jakiejś dodatkowej. Zobaczysz wszystko się ułoży.  
\- Też powinienem zacząć szukać nowej – pociągnął nosem, odsuwając się odrobinę od ciepłego ciała Louisa.   
\- Nie – zaprzeczył – Powinieneś zostać w domu i odpoczywać. Teraz najważniejsze jest zdrowie twoje i dziecka.  
\- Ale Lou – jęknął.  
\- Harry, tak będzie najlepiej. Po za tym prawda jest taka, że twoje szanse na znalezienie pracy w twoim stanie są niewielkie. Tylko byś się niepotrzebnie denerwował.   
\- Chyba masz rację – westchnął, kładąc głowę na ramieniu Louisa – Damy radę, prawda?  
\- Oczywiście – zapewnił go.  
\- Kocham cię Boo Bear.  
\- Ja ciebie też.  
*****  
I dawali radę – na początku. Z czasem jednak, tak jak przewidział Harry wydatki zaczęły się robić większe, a pensja Louisa powoli przestawała wystarczać. Oczywiście mieli przyjaciół i rodzinę, którzy na pewno by im pomogli, ale nie chcieli się zadłużać, nie wiedząc kiedy i w ogóle czy, będą w stanie oddać.  
Louis przez cały czas szukał pracy, jednak z marnym skutkiem. Był na kilku rozmowach kwalifikacyjnych, jednak wszędzie odprawiano go z kwitkiem.   
Powoli kończył się sierpień. Za kilka dni miał rozpocząć się wrzesień, później październik i tak dalej. Louisowi dokładało to kolejnego problemu. Czy będzie go stać, aby zapłacić rachunki za ogrzewanie. Dobrze wiedział, że Harry jest zmarzluchem i łatwo łapie przeziębienie, a teraz nie mógł sobie pozwolić na chorobę. Loczek musiał być zdrowy.  
Mimo wszystko nie poddawał się. Wiedział, że nie może, musi zadbać o swojego chłopaka i ich nienarodzone dziecko. Nie raz miał ochotę usiąść i się rozpłakać, kilka razy nawet to zrobił, jednak tylko wtedy gdy miał pewność, że Harry go nie wiedział. Przy nim musiał pokazywać, że sobie radzi. Nie mógł go martwić.   
*****  
Z jego ust wydostało się głębokie westchnięcie, kiedy w końcu opuścił wnętrze sklepu muzycznego. Był wykończony i jedyne o czym teraz marzył, to aby wrócić do domu i poczuć ciepłe ciało swojego chłopaka. Na jego usta wpłynął lekki uśmiech, kiedy o tym pomyślał.   
\- Louis – usłyszał za sobą dobrze znany mu głos z irlandzkim akcentem – Zdążyłem, myślałem, że poszedłeś beze mnie. Co z tobą, przecież zawsze wracamy razem.  
\- Niall – uśmiechnął się do blondyna.   
Niall i jego współlokator Liam byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi i sąsiadami Louisa i Harry’ego. To irlandczyk załatwił szatynowi stanowisko w sklepie muzycznym, gdzie razem pracowali.  
\- Przepraszam, jestem zmęczony i wyleciało mi z głowy.  
\- Dalej się tym tak zamartwiasz? – spytał, kątem oka spoglądając na przyjaciela, gdy szli przed siebie.  
\- A co mam zrobić? Muszę coś wymyślić. Za niedługo nie będzie nas stać na życie – westchnął.  
\- Wiesz, że jakby co to…  
\- Tak, wiem Ni i dziękuję, ale nie chcę się zapożyczać. Po za tym twoje i Liama zarobki starczają wam idealnie do wypłaty.  
\- O to się nie martw, mamy odłożone trochę pieniędzy i spokojnie możemy wam pożyczyć. Nawet na wieczne nieoddanie. Teraz Harry i dziecko są najważniejsi.   
\- Naprawdę to doceniam Niall – w błękitnych oczach szatyna zabłyszczały łzy – Ale nie chcę od was pożyczać.  
\- Jak chcesz – westchnął zrezygnowany – Jednak pamiętaj, że oferta będzie cały czas aktualna.   
\- Dziękuję – zatrzymał się, przyciągając blondyna do przyjacielskiego uścisku – Jestem szczęściarzem, że mam takich przyjaciół jak wy.  
\- Wiem, a teraz chodź – położył dłoń na plecach Lou, pchając go dalej – U nas pewnie już czeka kolacja.  
\- Co? – nie wiedział o czym Irlandczyk mówił.  
\- Dzisiaj idziecie z Harrym do nas. Dawno nie spędziliśmy razem czasu, trzeba to nadrobić.  
\- Oh, Haz nic nie mówił.  
\- Bo nie wiedział, Liam miał po pracy iść do was i zabrać go do naszego mieszkania. Chodź bo jestem głodny – przyspieszył kroku, ciągnąc Louisa.  
*****  
\- Jesteśmy – krzyknął Niall, wpuszczając przyjaciela do środka. Louis ściągnął buty i od razu skierował się do kuchni, skąd dochodziły hałasy. Tak jak się spodziewał zastał tam Liama i Harry’ego.  
\- Hej – przywitał się i podszedł do loczka, który siedział na kuchennym blacie, wesoło machając nogami – Jak się ma moje maleństwo? – uniósł lekko koszulkę loczka, odsłaniając jego już lekko zaokrąglony brzuch, w końcu zbliżał się 4 miesiąc. Przyłożył do niego dłoń i wycisnął na nim pocałunek – Tatuś cię kocha.  
Oderwał wzrok od brzucha Stylesa, kiedy usłyszał nad sobą chrząknięcie.   
\- A ja to co? O swoim chłopaku już zapomniałeś? – udał oburzenie zakładając ręce na piersi.   
\- Cześć skarbie – wyprostował się składając pocałunek na jego wargach – Jak się czujecie?  
\- Dobrze – odpowiedział z uśmiechem.   
\- Louis napijesz się piwa? – Liam podszedł do lodówki, wyciągając z niej trzy butelki.  
\- Jasne – odebrał od przyjaciela alkohol.  
\- A ja? – spytał się Harry.  
\- Co ty? – szatyn spojrzał na niego zdziwiony – Ty masz obok sok. Nie będziesz pił w ciąży.  
\- Kilka łyków mi nie zaszkodzi. Nie chcę całej butelki, tylko trochę – próbował przekonać chłopaka.  
\- Nie – odpowiedział, biorąc łyk ze swojej butelki.  
\- Ale…  
\- Haz, Lou ma rację. Nie powinieneś pić – Payne poparł swojego przyjaciela.   
\- Nie lubię was – zrobił naburmuszoną miną, jednak wystarczył całus od Tomlinsona, aby się rozchmurzył.   
\- Dobra, kolacja gotowa – oznajmił Liam.   
Po chwili cała czwórka siedziała przy stole, zajadając się daniem przygotowanym przez jednego z nich.  
\- Jak było na ostatniej wizycie u lekarza? – zapytał blondyn, po czym wepchnął do ust wielki kawałek mięsa – Wiecie już jaka to płeć?  
\- Nie, jeszcze na to za wcześnie – odpowiedział Harry – Dopiero w 20 tygodniu będzie taka możliwość, ale nie wiem, czy będziemy chcieli poznać jego płeć – kątem oka zerknął na swojego chłopaka.  
\- Tak, myślę, że wolałbym, aby to pozostało niespodzianką.  
\- A ja to co? – wykrzyknął oburzony blondyn.  
\- A co ty masz z tym wspólnego?  
\- Jak to co? Ja mam zamiar być ojcem chrzestnym i chcę wiedzieć, czy to chłopiec czy dziewczynka aby móc zacząć kupować mu ubranka, zabawki i inne potrzebne rzeczy dla maleństwa.   
\- A kto powiedział, że ty będziesz chrzestnym? – oburzył się Liam – Może ja też chcę!  
\- Byłem pierwszy spadaj! Może kiedyś Lou i Haz zdecydują się na kolejne, to wtedy ty możesz zostać – wystawił język współlokatorowi.  
\- A może to Harry i Louis zadecyduję, kto będzie chrzestnym? – przyjaciele spojrzeli wyczekująco na parę, która siedziała naprzeciwko nich.  
\- Um… - Harry nie bardzo wiedział co ma powiedzieć.   
\- Jeszcze o tym nie myśleliśmy. Na razie najważniejsze jest, aby dziecko urodziło się zdrowe. Później będziemy myśleć, kto zostanie chrzestnym – głos zabrał szatyn, tym samym ratując swojego chłopaka.  
\- Dokładnie – loczek pokiwał głową.  
\- Oh, ok – Liam i Niall odpowiedzieli lekko niezadowoleni, jednocześnie wracając do jedzenia.  
\- Na poprawę nastroju mamy coś dla was – dodał Tommo, wyciągając z kieszeni złożoną kartkę, którą podał blondynowi – Zrobiłem kopię dla przyszłych wujków.  
\- Czy to… - zaczął Liam, zaglądając przez ramię Horana.  
\- Tak, to nasze dziecko. Najnowsze zdjęcie – potwierdził loczek, a na twarzach jego przyjaciół pojawił się uśmiech.  
*****  
\- Lou – Harry położył się na łóżku, przykrywając kołdrą i wtulając w bok swojego chłopaka.  
\- Tak? – spojrzał na zielonookiego, odgarniając kilka zabłąkanych loczków z jego twarzy.  
\- Moja mam dzisiaj dzwoniła, chce abyśmy przyjechali do nich na kilka dni.  
\- Oh – zaskoczyła go ta wiadomość – Wiesz Harry, jeśli chcesz to jedź. Myślę, że dobrze ci to zrobi.  
\- A ty? – zainteresował się loczek.   
\- Harry – westchnął – Nie dostanę teraz urlopu, zresztą nie chcę teraz o to prosić. Dobrze wiesz, że Jim się pochorował i biorę jego zmiany, dzięki czemu dostanę coś dodatkowo do wypłaty. Nie chcę tej szansy zmarnować.  
\- Tak wiem – odpowiedział pochmurnie.  
\- Skarbie – westchnął, czuł jak jego serce boli na widok zasmuconego loczka – A co powiesz na to, że w sobotę wezmę wolne. W piątek po pracy pojedziemy do twojej mamy i zostanę tam z tobą do niedzieli. Późnij tutaj wrócę i w kolejny piątek znowu wieczorem przyjadę, ponownie wezmę wolną sobotę i w niedziele wrócimy już razem do domu. Może tak być?  
\- Zgoda – widział jak jego twarz lekko się rozchmurza.  
\- To dobrze, teraz śpij – pocałował czoło chłopaka – Dobranoc skarbie.  
\- Dobranoc Boo – wymamrotał w tors Louisa i po chwili odpłynął.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Musisz jechać – jęknął loczek, wtulając się w ramiona swojego chłopaka. Nie chciał, aby szatyn zostawił go tutaj samego. Co prawda cieszył się, że spędzi trochę czasu ze swoją rodziną, mimo to wiedział, że będzie potwornie tęsknił za swoim chłopakiem.  
\- Harry, chciałbym zostać, ale nie mogę. Jutro muszę pojawić się w pracy – wyjaśnił, przytulając młodszego i całując go w głowę.   
\- Tak, wiem – westchnął, odsuwając się – Jednak to nie zmienia faktu, że chcę, abyś był tutaj ze mną.  
\- Ja też chciałbym tutaj zostać, ale…  
\- Musisz jechać – dokończył.  
\- Widzimy się znowu w piątek – ujął w dłonie jego twarz – Wytrzymamy te kilka dni, tak?  
\- Tak – pokiwał głową.  
Louis zbliżał swoją twarz i złożył na jego ustach czuły pocałunek.   
\- Kocham cię – odsunął się, ponownie spoglądając w zielone tęczówki.  
\- Ja ciebie też - uśmiechnął się pokazując swoje dołeczki.  
\- Ciebie też kocham skarbie – szatyn kucnął, unosząc lekko koszulkę loczka i całując w brzuch, po czym znowu zrównał się z Harrym – Do zobaczenia – złożył krótki pocałunek na jego wargach.  
\- Będę tęsknić – ponownie wtulił się w ramiona Tomlinsona, po czym go puścił pozwalając mu się odsunąć.  
\- Ja też – uśmiechnął się do niego i zszedł z ganku, kierując się do samochodu, który stał na podjeździe.  
Harry stał przed drzwiami i obserwował jak jego chłopak wycofuje się z podjazdu i odjeżdża. Dopiero, kiedy samochód zniknął za zakrętem, wszedł do domu, a z jego ust wydostało się ciche westchnienie. Tak bardzo chciał, aby Louis był z nim tutaj, aby nie mieli problemów finansowych, aby nie musieli się o nic martwić.  
Wszedł do kuchni, gdzie jego mama przygotowywała kolację. Podszedł do lodówki, wyciągając z niej sok i nalewając do szklanki, po czym usiadł przy stole.  
\- Louis pojechał? – kobieta kątem oka zerknęła na syna.   
\- Tak – westchnął, mocząc usta w soku.  
\- Co jest skarbie? – odwróciła się w kierunku chłopaka ze zmartwionym wyrazem twarzy.  
\- To wszystko przez to, że straciłem pracę – odpowiedział – Lou teraz za każdym razem gdy może bierze nadgodziny, czasem uda mu się złapać jakąś dodatkową fuchę, ale rzadko. Kiedy jest ze mną w domu, ciągle chodzi zamyślony. Widzę, że się tym wszystkim zadręcza, chociaż stara się tego nie pokazywać. Nie chce mnie martwić.  
\- Zauważyłam – westchnęła, siadając obok loczka – Nie wiedziałam tylko o co może chodzić, ale dostrzegłam, że coś go martwi. Spokojnie Harry – chwyciła dłoń chłopaka – Louisowi w końcu uda się znaleźć coś lepszego, za kilka miesięcy ty będziesz mógł wrócić do pracy. Dacie radę, po za tym ja i Robin zawsze wam pomożemy, wystarczy słowo.  
\- Dziękuję – uśmiechnął się do swojej rodzicielki – Kocham cię mamo – przesunął swoje krzesło, wtulając się w kobietę.  
\- Ja ciebie też skarbie. I nie martw się tym tak, pamiętaj, że jesteś w ciąży i musisz o siebie dbać – pocałowała chłopaka w głowę, głaszcząc go po plecach.  
*****  
Czas mijał, a każdy dzień, wyglądał dla Louisa tak samo. Budził się sam, bez drugiego, ciepłego ciała obok. Szedł do pracy, wracał do domu, gdzie jedząc jakieś podgrzewane danie, oglądał seriale, każdego wieczora rozmawiał z Harrym i nawzajem marudzili jak bardzo za sobą tęsknią, i ok. 22:00 szedł sam spać. I tak codziennie. Czwartek zapewne wyglądałby podobnie, gdyby nie jego przyjaciele.  
\- Louis wieczorem wychodzimy – oznajmił Niall, kiedy układali nowe płyty na pułki.  
\- Nie chce mi się – burknął.  
\- Nie masz prawa głosu – zadecydował blondyn – Idziesz i koniec.  
\- Niall, naprawdę odpuść. Nie mam ochoty nigdzie iść – jęknął.   
\- Lou, no proszę cię. Założę się, że po pracy siedzisz przed telewizorem. Nie można tak, musisz się rozerwać, zamiast siedzieć samemu i wiecznie się martwić.  
\- Niall, nie mam ani ochoty, ani kasy, aby łazić po klubach. Proszę daj mi spokój – położył ostatnią płytę na półce i biorąc pusty karton, ruszył na zaplecze.  
\- Tommo – Horan nie dawał za wygraną – My z Liamem stawiamy. No chodzi z nami, chociaż na chwile.  
\- Dobra, ale daj mi już spokój – wszedł na zaplecze, zamykając za sobą drzwi, ale zdążył jeszcze usłyszeć okrzyki radości przyjaciela.  
*****  
W pomieszczeniu panowała duchota, a w powietrzu mieszał się zapach potu i alkoholu. W uszach dudniła głośna muzyka.  
Louis podszedł do stolika, przy którym siedział z przyjaciółmi. Miał dość tego miejsca. Wypił kilka drinków w towarzystwie sowich przyjaciół, nim ruszył na parkiet. Trochę się tam pokręcił, jednak kiedy po raz kolejny, ktoś zaczął się do niego przystawiać, macając jego tyłek, stwierdził, że ma dość i wyszedł z klubu, aby odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem.  
Ciepłe, letnie powietrze uderzyło w niego, ale i tak było tu o wiele lepiej niż w środku. Głośna muzyka nie podrażniała już jego uszu, zniknął również tłum spoconych ciał ocierających się o niego. Jedyne co pozostało, to niewielkie wirowanie otaczającego go świata.  
Rozejrzał się po okolicy. Pierwszy raz tutaj był, więc nie bardzo wiedział gdzie co się znajduje.   
Postanowił się przejść kawałek z nadzieją, że przestanie mu się kręcić w głowie. Jego ruchy były lekko chwiejne. Szedł chodnikiem, sam nawet nie wiedział gdzie, nie dostrzegając lekko wystającej kostki brukowej, o którą się potknął. Na szczęści udało mu się złapać równowagę, podpierając się o ścianę, jednego z budynków sąsiadujących z klubem.  
Uznał, że spacer chyba nie był dobrym pomysłem. Oparł się plecami o ścianę, przymykając oczy i głęboko oddychając, z nadzieją, że to mu pomoże. Sam nie wiedział ile tak stał, ocknął się dopiero, kiedy usłyszał obok siebie obcy głos.  
\- Ile?  
\- Słucham? – zmarszczył brwi, nie otwierając oczu. Miał nadzieję, że nieznajomy się pomylił i zaraz stąd odejdzie.  
\- Pytałem ile.  
Otworzył oczy, patrząc na mężczyznę przed sobą. Był niewiele wyższy od niego, dobrze zbudowany i zdaniem Louisa podchodził pod 40. Był dobrze ubrany, wyglądał jakby miał sporo kasy. Skoro tak, to co robił w takiej dzielnicy?  
\- Przepraszam, ale dalej nie rozumiem – odpowiedział, podejrzanie spoglądając na obcego faceta.  
\- 300? 400?  
\- Słucham? – wykrztusił. O co tutaj chodziło?  
\- Ok, maksymalnie dam 500 funtów.  
\- Co? – ten facet zaproponował mu kasę? Za co, o co mu cho… Teraz do niego dotarło, czego nieznajomy oczekuje – Nie jestem dziwką – odpowiedział oburzony.  
Na twarzy mężczyzny pojawiło się zaskoczenie.  
\- Nie jesteś?  
\- Oczywiście, że nie - szatyn założył ręce na piersi odpychając się od ściany – Czy ja wyglądam jak dziwka?  
\- Cóż… - podrapał się po karku, uważnie lustrując Lousa – Biorąc pod uwagę, to jak ciasne są twoje spodnie – faktycznie, chłopak miał na sobie jedne z ciaśniejszych dżinsów jakie posiadał – oraz to, że obok jest dom publiczny – spojrzał w bok, gdzie rzeczywiście, nad wejściem wisiał duży, neonowy napis, świadczący o tym co to za miejsce. Ponownie przeniósł wzrok na mężczyznę, który kontynuował - myślałem, że szukasz klienta. Spodobałeś mi się, chciałem cię, w sumie dalej chcę.  
\- Pomyliłeś się – odwrócił się z zamiarem odejścia, kiedy ponownie usłyszał za sobą głos mężczyzny.  
\- Mimo to moja oferta jest dalej aktualna – zawołał za nim – Naprawdę mi się spodobałeś.  
Louis zatrzymał się, odwracając się, chcąc naklnąć nieznajomemu i powiedzieć, aby szedł do diabła. Jednak zatrzymał się, kiedy uświadomił sobie, co mężczyzna zaoferował mu w zamian. Chciał mu dać 500 funtów. 500 funtów dzięki, którym będzie mógł dokupić brakujące witaminy dla Harry’ego i będą mieć za co żyć do końca miesiąca. Jednak była też druga strona medalu, będzie musiał się stać się dziwką, będzie musiał zdradzić swojego chłopaka. Wiedział, że gdyby Harry się o tym dowiedział, zniszczyłoby go to. Z drugiej jednak strony, to byłby pierwszy i ostatni raz. Dostałby te 500 funtów i już nigdy więcej tego nie zrobi. Nikt się nie dowie.  
\- Ok – odpowiedział niepewnie, spoglądając w oczy nieznajomego – Mogę ci tylko obciągnąć – powiedział stanowczo.  
\- Za 500 funtów? – nawet nie był jakoś specjalnie zaskoczony. Jednak co się dziwić, ewidentnie było widać, że go na to stać i nie zrobi mu to wielkiej różnicy.  
\- Więc jak?   
\- Dobrze, niedaleko mam samochód – skinął głową w kierunku gdzie stał pojazd – Chodź – poczekał, aż Louis do niego podejdzie, jakby bał się, że w ostatniej chwili chłopak się rozmyśli i ucieknie.  
Tommo pomimo tego, że się zgodził czuł strach i niepokój, jednak nie miał zamiaru się wycofać. Wiedział, że te pieniądze mu są potrzebne.  
*****  
Szedł w kierunku klubu, do jego oczu cisnęły się łzy, jednak nie pozwolił im wypłynąć. Czuł się potwornie i choć nie zgodził się na nic więcej, po za obciąganiem miał wrażenie, że jest brudny i faktycznie stał się dziwką.  
W portfelu miął 500 funtów, które mu strasznie ciążył. Miął wrażenie, jakby wypalały dziurę w jego kieszeni. Mimo wszystko potrzebował ich.  
W jego głowie cały czas huczały mu słowa mężczyzny.  
\- Byłeś wspaniały skarbie – mężczyzna wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku Louisa, gładząc jego policzek. Chłopak nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Jego wzrok był utkwiony w drążku od skrzyni biegów, kiedy wycierał z brody resztki spermy i powstrzymywał się od odruchów wymiotnych. Ta cała sytuacja wywoływała u niego mdłości – Jutro również tu będę – kontynuował wyciągając portfel – jeśli chciałbyś zarobić. Może tym razem skusisz się na coś więcej – podał szatynowi pieniądze – Oczywiście, wtedy zapłacę więcej.  
Chłopak zabrał od niego pieniądze i bez słowa wyszedł z samochodu.  
Kompletnie nie wiedział co powinien zrobić. Obiecał sobie, że to będzie pierwszy i ostatni raz. Jednak jeśli by się zgodził dostałby kolejne 500 funtów, a może i więcej gdyby pozwolił mu na coś więcej. Mógłby je odłożyć i zachować na czarną godzinę. Chociaż na moment mógłby zapomnieć o trapiących go problemach finansowych. Ale z drugiej strony, musiałby ponownie zdradzić Harry’ego. Po za tym jutro jest piątek, obiecał mu, że przyjdzie do jego rodziny na weekend i w niedzielę wrócą razem. Nie mógł zawiść loczka, ale czy już tego nie zrobił? Teoretycznie tak, jednak Harry o tym nie wiedział i nie musiał się dowiedzieć. Czego oczy nie widzą, tego sercu nie żal.  
Kompletnie nie wiedział jaką powinien podjąć decyzję. Serce mówiło jedno, a rozum drugie.  
\- Louis – z zamyślenia wyrwał go dobrze znany mu głos. Ocknął się i dopiero teraz zauważył, że stoi już przed klubem, a kilka metrów dalej znajdują się jego przyjaciel – Gdzieś ty był? Szukaliśmy się – wykrzyknął Niall podbiegając do niego.  
\- Przepraszam, musiałem się przewietrzyć – wyjaśnił.  
\- Mogłeś nam chociaż powiedzieć – pouczył go Liam.  
\- Przepraszam – posłał im słaby uśmiech.  
\- Wracamy do środka? – zaproponował blondyn.  
\- Ja nie – odpowiedział szatyn – Źle się czuję, chcę wrócić do domu.  
\- Ja też chciałbym już wrócić – Payne poparł przyjaciela.  
\- Eh, z wami nie ma zabawy – westchnął Horan.  
Zamówili taksówkę i po około godzinie Louis leżał skulony sam w pustym łóżku. Dopiero teraz pozwolił wydostać się swoim emocjom. Z jego oczu popłynęły łzy, a z ust wydarł się szloch. Tak bardzo czuł się zagubiony, tak bardzo czuł się winny. Był tak bardzo tym wszystkim zmęczony.


	4. Chapter 4

Rozłączył się, chowając telefon do kieszeni. Czuł jak do jego oczu napływają łzy, które udało mu się powstrzymać, przed wypłynięciem na policzki. Wziął kilka głębokich wdechów dla uspokojenia i wrócił na taras, gdzie jego siostra była rozłożona na leżaku i łapała ostatnie promienie słońca, korzystając z ostatnich ciepłych dni.  
Gemma zsunęła lekko okulary, odwracając głowę i spoglądając na swojego brata. Od razu zauważył, że coś jest nie tak.  
\- Hazz? Wszystko dobrze? – podniosła się pozycji siedzącej i poklepała miejsce obok, tym samym dając loczkowi znak, aby usiadł przy niej.  
\- Tak – westchnął, siadając obok dziewczyny.  
\- Na pewno? Kto dzwonił? – dopytywała, nie wierzyła chłopakowi.  
\- Louis – poczuł jak do jego powiek, ponownie napływają łzy.  
\- Coś się stało? – przysunęła się bliżej niego i objęła go ramieniem.  
\- Nie, po prostu nie może dzisiaj przyjechać. Znalazł jakąś dodatkową pracę na wieczory i chcą, aby od dzisiaj zaczął – wyjaśnił, lekko drżącym głosem.  
\- To chyba dobrze – odpowiedziała.  
\- Tak – pokiwał głową.  
\- Więc co się dzieje? Dlaczego jesteś przygnębiony?  
\- Po prostu, trochę mi przykro. Przez to, że tyle pracuje oddalamy się od siebie. Nawet jak jest w domu, ciągle chodzi zamyślony. Miałem nadzieję, że przyjedzie tu na weekend i będę go miał przez cały dzień tylko dla siebie – po zarumienionych policzkach chłopaka płynęły łzy – Boże, znowu ryczę i to z takiego powodu – zaśmiał się sztucznie, wycierając słone krople.  
\- Najwidoczniej ciąża cię rozstroiła – zaśmiała się Gemma, przytulając do siebie brata.  
\- Najwyraźniej tak. Hormony buzują – pociągnął nosem, mocniej wtulając się w ramiona siostry.  
\- Wszystko się ułoży Haz – odsunęła się odrobinę i złożyła pocałunek na jego policzku.  
*****  
Znowu to zrobił! Zamiast pojechać do Holmes Chaple i spędzić weekend z Harrym, ponownie pojawił się w okolicach klubu i pozwolił się zaciągnąć do samochodu. Jednak ponownie nie zgodził się na nic więcej, po za obciąganiem – z czego mężczyzna niezbyt się ucieszył. Mimo to przyjął to co szatyn był w stanie mu zaoferować i zapłacił mu trochę więcej, z nadzieją, że może następnym razem Louis zmieni zdanie.  
Siedział teraz w taksówce do domu. W dłoni trzymał pieniądze, które przypominały mu o tym w jaki sposób je zarobił. Miał ochotę je potargać, ale nie mógł. Były mu potrzebne. Musiał myśleć o tym, aby być w stanie zapewnić odpowiedni byt Harry’emu i ich dziecku. To było teraz najważniejsze.  
Starł z policzka łzy, pociągając nosem. Czuł na sobie spojrzenie kierowcy. Miał wrażenie, że jest on oceniający, tak jakby ten mężczyzna dobrze wiedział co zrobił Louis. Skulił się, przymykając oczy i chcąc jak najszybciej być w domu.  
Dojechali na miejsce, szatyn szybko zapłacił i pognał do swojego mieszkania. Gdy tylko zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, oparł się o nie i zsunął na podłogę. Z jego ust wydarł się szloch. Znowu to zrobił! Wiedział dlaczego, robił to dla rodziny, ale mimo to wiedział, że to jest złe. Jednak świadomość, że dodatkowo zarobi pchała go do przodu. Nie pozwalała zawrócić. Wiedział, że to co zrobił było błędem, który prędzej czy później wyjdzie na jaw. Zwinął się w kulkę, kładąc na drewnianej podłodze, gdzie spędził całą noc.  
*****  
Jego ciało było sztywne i obolałe, ale nic dziwnego skoro spędził noc na zimnej, twardej podłodze. Powoli z niewielkim trudem podniósł się i ruszył do łazienki. Odkręcił wodę pod prysznicem i pozbył ubrań z ciała. Niebieskie tęczówki zatrzymały się na jego odbiciu w lustrze, Wyglądał potwornie. Niebieski oczy, z których powoli zaczął znikać dawny blask, odstające, lekko przetłuszczone włosy, cienie pod oczami, blada twarz i spierzchnięte wargi. Jednak to co najbardziej go odrzucało, było niewidoczne. Brzydził się siebie. Brzydził się tego co zrobił, na co pozwolił. Tłumaczył, że robi do dla Harry’ego i dziecka. To o nich chodzi, to im chce pomóc. Jednak nie sprawiało to, że jego poczucie winy było mniejsze.  
Odwrócił się od swojego odbicia i wszedł po ciepły strumień wody, który ogrzewał jego ciało. Mimo to nie sprawiła, że brud, który na sobie odczuwał zniknął. Dalej tam był, on dalej był brudny.  
Po jego policzkach ponownie zaczęły płynąć łzy. Wczoraj obiecał sobie, że to naprawdę będzie ostatni raz, ale…wiedział, że nie dotrzyma tego. Potrzebował tych pieniędzy, nie chciał znowu martwić się tym, że nie będzie go stać na leki dla Harry’ego, nie będzie miał na jedzenie, rachunki, nowe ubrania i jeszcze te wszystkie rzeczy, które są wymagane dla dziecka. Potrzebował tych pieniędzy. Z jego ust ponownie wyrwał się szloch.  
Kiedy się uspokoił, zakręcił wodę i owijając się ręcznikiem, ruszył do sypialni. Dzisiaj miał wolne, ponieważ w tej chwili powinien być z loczkiem. Cieszył się, że nie musi wychodzić z domu, aż do wieczora. Założył stare dresy i udał się do salonu, gdzie jak słyszał dzwoniła jego komórka. Poczuł nieprzyjemny skręt w żołądku, kiedy na wyświetlaczu ujrzał zdjęcie i imię loczka. Drżącą dłonią sięgnął po telefon. W pierwszej chwili chciał odrzucić połączenie. Jednak powstrzymał się przed tym. Nie chciał Harry’ego bardziej martwić, ani smucić, a wiedział, że tak będzie jeśli nie odbierze. Wcisnął zieloną słuchawkę i przyłożył komórkę do ucha.  
\- Cześć skarbie – usłyszał po drugiej stronie wesoły głos swojego chłopaka.  
\- Hej Hazz – odpowiedział również starając się na wesoły ton, jednak mu nie wyszedł, co zielonooki wyłapał.  
\- Wszystko dobrze Lou? – wiedział, że w tym momencie Harry marszczy brwi. Zawsze tak robił, kiedy się czymś niepokoił.  
\- Tak, trochę się źle czuję, ale wszystko jest ok – skłamał.  
\- To może nie idź dzisiaj do pracy – zaproponował loczek.  
\- Muszę Hazz, dopiero co ją dostałem. Dostałem wolne w sklepie, bo miałem jechać do ciebie. Wykorzystam ten czas, aby chociaż trochę się podkurować. Dobrze?  
\- Ok – słyszał, że Harry nie jest przekonany do tego pomysłu – Tęsknię za tobą Lou – szatyn czuł jak jego serce ściska się boleśnie na te słowa.  
\- Ja za tobą też, ale już jutro się zobaczymy. Wytrzymasz?  
\- Muszę – westchnął smutno.  
\- Przepraszam cię Harry, ale chciałbym się położyć. Widzimy się jutro.  
\- Dobrze, kocham cię Lou.  
\- Ja ciebie też – odpowiedział, starając się nie rozpłakać i jak najszybciej rozłączył.  
*****  
Tego dnia Harry od rana był w wyśmienitym humorze. Ciągle chodził wesoły i co chwilę żartował. Dzisiaj nareszcie zobaczy Louisa!  
Oczywiście cieszył się, że mógł spędzić trochę czasu z własną rodziną, jednak do pełni szczęścia brakowało mu ukochanego mężczyzny. Ciężko znosił rozstania z Louisem, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy był w ciąży i jego hormony szalały. Teraz obecność Lou była obowiązkowa.  
Pognał do drzwi, gdy tylko po domu rozniósł się dźwięk dzwonka. Czuł się w tym momencie jak zakochana nastolatka, która wybiera się na swoją pierwszą randkę, jednak się tym nie przejął. Za drzwiami stała miłość jego życia, której nie widział od tygodnia. Na jego ustach widniał szeroki uśmiech, który zniknął, gdy tylko otworzył drzwi i zobaczył kto za nimi stoi.  
\- Liam? - był zaskoczony widokiem swojego przyjaciela.  
\- Hej Hazz - przywitał się, wchodząc do środka, kiedy loczek zrobił mu przejście.  
\- Co ty tu robisz? – poprowadził chłopaka do salonu – Louis miał przyjechać. O boże! – wykrzyknął, a po jego plecach przeszedł nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Dlaczego szatyn nie przyjechał? Gdyby nie mógł, to przecież dałby mu znać – Czy Lou coś się stało? – w zielonych tęczówkach widoczny był strach.  
\- Spokojnie Harry – położył dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciela – Z Lou wszystko dobrze. Po prostu musiał iść do pracy – wytłumaczył – Poprosił mnie, abym po ciebie przyjechał.  
\- Oh – strach zamienił się w smutek.  
Louis ponownie mu to zrobił. Znowu go zostawił i tym razem nie dał mu znać.  
\- Dlaczego nie zadzwonił – spytał cicho – Czemu mi nie powiedział?  
\- Widocznie nie miał czasu. Podobno w ostatniej chwili zadzwonili po niego. W drodze do pracy zadzwonił do mnie, prosząc, abym po ciebie przyjechał.  
\- Liam, witaj – w salonie pojawiła się Anne.  
\- Dzień dobry – przywitał się z kobietą, posyłając jej uśmiech.  
\- Przyjechałeś z Louisem? – usiadła na fotelu – Gdzie on jest?  
\- Nie, Louis musiał iść do pracy. Poprosił mnie, abym odebrał Harry’ego – wytłumaczył.  
\- Nie musiałeś się fatygować. Wystarczyłoby zadzwonić i odwiozłabym Harry’ego do domu.  
\- To naprawdę żaden kłopot – odpowiedział z lekkim uśmiechem.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że masz czas i zostaniecie na kolacji?  
\- Z przyjemnością – odpowiedział z uśmiechem.  
*****  
Nareszcie po tygodniu rozłąki wrócił do swojego domu i chłopaka. Na jego twarzy gościł szeroki uśmiech, kiedy wchodził do mieszkania. Szybko jednak zniknął, gdy dostrzegł, że nikogo nie ma.  
No tak, przecież Louis poszedł do pracy i nie powiedział nikomu, kiedy wróci. Z cichym westchnięciem wszedł głębiej, zapalając światło. Udał się do sypialni, gdzie zostawił torbę i od razu skierował się do łazienki. Potrzebował w tej chwili gorącej kąpieli. Musiał się zrelaksować i chociaż na chwile zapomnieć o trapiących go problemach.  
Tak bardzo chciał, aby było jak dawniej. Oboje mieli pracę, nie musieli zamartwiać się o problemy finansowe. Byli szczęśliwi. Louis nie chodził wiecznie zamyślony, nie był tak spięty, częściej się uśmiechał i zwracał uwagę na loczka.  
Teraz jedyne o czym myślał, to jak ich utrzymać.  
To nie tak, że Harry nie chciał tego dziecka. Bardzo chciał, kochał je całym sercem. Jednak nie mógł pozbyć się myśli, że zaszedł w ciążę, w dość nie odpowiednim momencie. Gdyby to wydarzyło się za kilka lat, może inaczej by się to potoczyło.  
*****  
Wysiadł z taksówki i z ociąganiem skierował się do swojego mieszkania. Wiedział, że tam czeka na niego Harry. Jednak o nie chciał się z nim widzieć, bał się spojrzeć mu w oczy. Wiedział, że loczek zna go na wylot i zapewne zorientuje się, że coś jest nie tak.  
Miał ochotę zawrócić i iść gdziekolwiek, byleby być jak najdalej od mieszkania i Stylesa. Jednak wiedział, że jeśli to zrobi jego chłopak będzie się martwił.  
Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami do swojego mieszkania. Wziął kilka głębokich wdechów i wszedł do środka. Ściągnął buty i wszedł głębiej.  
Harry siedział na kanapie, w dłoniach trzymając kubek. Spojrzenie zielonych tęczówek przeniosło się z ekranu telewizora na szatyna, a jego twarz rozświetlił szeroki uśmiech z dołeczkami.  
Louis na ten widok czuł jak jego serce się ściska z bólu, żołądek skręca i chce mu się płakać. Harry był niczego nieświadomy, nie wiedział co jego chłopak dla niego i ich dziecka robił. I tak powinno pozostać, nie może o tym wiedzieć. Nawet jeśli to tylko wzmagało jego wyrzuty sumienia.  
Wymusił na swojej twarzy lekki uśmiech i podszedł do kanapy.  
\- Cześć skarbie – nachylił się, kiedy chłopak ułożył usta w dziubek czekając na pocałunek, jednak Louis nie był w stanie tego zrobić, więc zmienił odrobinę kąt i cmoknął ukochanego w policzek.  
Usiadł obok, widząc zdezorientowanie i smutek na twarzy loczka, które starał się zakryć uśmiechem.  
\- Jak tam nowa praca? – spytał, przysuwając się bliżej Louisa i wtulając w jego ciało. Tak bardzo za tym tęsknił i cieszył się, że w końcu może poczuć ciepło chłopaka - Poczuł jak ciało szatyna lekko sztywnieje, jednak zwalił to na zmęczenie – Tak właściwie to co ty robisz? – odchylił lekko głowę spoglądając na chłopaka.  
\- Um… - nie pomyślał o tym i teraz musiał szybko coś wymyślić – Pracuję w barze – powiedział pierwszą rzecz, która przyszła mu do głowy.  
\- W którym, może kiedyś mnie tam zabierzesz?  
\- N-nie znasz. Niedawno otworzyli. I nie zabiorę cię tam, nie kiedy jesteś w ciąży – odpowiedział.  
\- Ale…  
\- Nie ma mowy, żebym pozwolił ci wałęsać się po zadymionych barach w takim stanie – jego ton powiedział Harry’emu, że nie ma się o co wykłócać. Odsunął się od loczka i podniósł z kanapy.  
\- Gdzie idziesz?  
\- Przepraszam skarbie, ale jestem zmęczony. Idę spać – oznajmił, kierując się do łazienki, aby wziąć szybki prysznic.  
Ostatnią rzeczą, którą ujrzał była smutna twarz jego chłopaka. Jego serce ponownie zakuło. Nie powinien go krzywdzić. Harry na to nie zasługiwał. A Louis czuł, że w tym momencie nie zasługiwał na Harry’ego.


	5. Chapter 5

Usiadł na kanapie, w dłoniach trzymając kubek z gorącą herbatą. Otulił się kocem i włączył telewizor mając dość ciszy panującej w mieszkaniu. Mimo to nie interesował się tym co działo się na ekranie.  
Spojrzał w kierunku okna. Widział krople wody pojawiające się na szybie. Znowu padało. Był początek października, a pogoda z dnia na dzień była coraz gorsza. Louis pilnował Harry’ego, aby się ciepło ubierał zanim wyjdzie na zewnątrz. Uśmiechnął się lekko na wspomnienie ostatniej niedzieli, kiedy szatyn wymusił na loczku ubranie szalika i czapki.  
Jego myśli popłynęły w kierunku ukochanego. Coraz rzadziej zdarzało im się spędzać beztrosko wolny czas. Coraz rzadziej się uśmiechali i żartowali, kiedy byli razem. Coraz rzadziej się przekomarzali, przytulali, kochali.  
Louis rano szedł do pracy, wracał po 15:00. Jadł coś i zasiadał na kanapie przed telewizorem. Wychodził o 18:00, wracał ok. 23:00 i twierdząc, że jest zmęczony szedł spać. A Harry? Harry całe dnie spędzał sam w domu. Czasami wpadali do niego Liam i Niall, czasami on ich odwiedzał, ale głównie siedział sam w domu tęskniąc za ukochanym.   
Wiedział, że Lou dużo pracuje i ma prawo do odpoczynku, jednak Harry też czuł się już zmęczony brakiem swojego chłopaka. Pomimo tego, że był obok tęsknił za nim.  
Usłyszał zgrzyt zamka i po chwili w pomieszczeniu pojawił się szatyn. Widział wory pod błękitnymi oczami, bladą cerę, spierzchnięte usta. Na jego twarzy widoczne było ogromne zmęczenie, smutek i coś jeszcze, ale co…?  
\- Jeszcze nie śpisz? – był zaskoczony widokiem swojego chłopaka.  
\- Czekam na ciebie – uśmiechnął się pokazując swoje dołeczki.   
\- Powinieneś spać, odpoczywać – westchnął siadając na podłokietniku kanapy i całując loczka w głowę.  
\- Mogę to robić cały czas, kiedy cię nie ma – przysunął się i przytulił do Louisa – Tęsknię za tobą – mruknął.  
\- Przecież tu jestem – mocniej przyciągnął go do siebie, chcą bardziej poczuć ciepło ukochanej osoby.  
\- Ale ciągle bywasz zmęczony, rzadko poświęcasz mi czas – szatyn poczuł jak jego serce się ściska z bólu, wiedział, że to jego wina – Rozumiem, że pracujesz i robisz to dla nas, ale mimo wszystko chciałbym spędzić z tobą trochę czasu. My chcielibyśmy spędzić z tobą trochę czasu – przyłożył dłoń do zaokrąglonego brzucha, lekko go głaszcząc – Louis uśmiechnął się na ten widok.  
\- Postaram się to zmienić, dobrze skarbie?  
\- Mhm – pokiwał głową.  
\- A teraz pozwól mi się umyć i się razem położymy – ponownie pocałował chłopaka w głowę i wysunął się z jego objęć.  
*****  
Leżał na miękkim materacu swojego łóżka. Do niego przytulony był Harry. Loki chłopaka łaskotały jego policzek, a do nosa dochodził zapach cytrusów. Szampon Harry’ego. Zaczął odpływać, kiedy poczuł na swojej szyi miękkie wargi ukochanego. Styles sunął ustami po gładkiej skórze Louisa, podczas gdy jego dłoń znalazła się pod koszulką chłopaka i gładził jego klatkę piersiową.  
Tomlinson zamruczał z przyjemności, powoli wracała mu świadomość. Harry podciągnął się wyżej, teraz całując jego szczękę i policzki, po chwili składając pełen czułości pocałunek na jego ustach.   
Usiadł na biodrach szatyna, a jego pocałunki stały się bardziej namiętne, pełne pożądania. Przygryzł dolną wargę swojego chłopaka, a z ust Lou wydostał się jęk. Umieścił swoje dłonie na biodrach loczka, zatracając się w przyjemności. Pełne wargi Harry’ego przeniosły się na szczękę i szyję niebieskookiego. Z pomiędzy wąskich warg wydostawały się pomruki zadowolenia. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz byli z Harrym, aż tak blisko. Brakowało mu tego, w tej chwili czuł się wspaniale. Styles poruszył się, zderzając ich biodra i ocierając o siebie ich twardniejące erekcje.  
To był moment, kiedy Louis oprzytomniał. W jego błękitnych tęczówkach pojawił się strach i niepokój. Nie mógł tego zrobić! Bez względu na to jak tego chciał, nie mógł. Wyrzuty. Świadomość tego co robił przed powrotem do domu, nie pozwoliła mu kochać się ze swoim chłopakiem. Nie pozwoliła mu cieszyć się ukochaną osobą.  
Odepchnął lekko chłopaka. Loczek spojrzał na niego. Jego twarz wyrażała zdezorientowanie.  
\- Przepraszam Hazz – odpowiedział ze słabym uśmiechem – Jestem zmęczony.  
Teraz na twarzy pojawił się ból, który starał się zamaskować lekkim uśmiechem. W jego sercu pojawiło się nieprzyjemne kłucie, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że właśnie jego chłopak go odrzucił.   
\- W porządku – zsunął się z ciała szatyna, kładąc na swoi miejscu i odwracając plecami do niego.  
\- Harry – położył dłoń na ramieniu chłopaka. Wiedział, że go zranił, ale nie mógł inaczej. Musiał to powstrzymać.  
\- Dobranoc Lou – powiedział, dając mu tym samym do zrozumienia, że chce iść spać.  
Louis przysunął się do Harry’ego, przylegając do jego pleców i obejmując go w pasie.  
\- Kocham cię – pocałował jego głowę, pełną loków i po chwili zaczął odpływać do krainy snów.  
*****  
Czuł zimną, brudną powierzchnię płytek łazienkowych na swoim policzku i dłoniach, którymi się o nie opierał. Na jego twarzy widniał grymas wywołany bólem i niezbyt przyjemnym zapachem, który docierał do jego nozdrzy. Na karku czuł ciepły, przepełniony alkoholem oddech jakiegoś faceta. Jego duże, szorstkie dłonie mocno zaciskały się na biodrach szatyna, kiedy ten wchodził w niego ostro.  
Od pierwszego razu minęło kilka tygodni. Była właśnie połowa października. Louis teraz miał więcej klientów. Potrzebując pieniędzy ostatecznie pozwolił, aby go pieprzyli. Czuł się z tym potwornie. Stał się dziwką, sam do tego dopuścił. Wiedział, że był powód tego, jednak…jednak sumienie nie dawało mu spokoju. Był brudny, czuł się zbezczeszczony. Nie pozwalał na zbyt duże zbliżenie z Harry. Czuł się nie godnym. Nie zasługiwał na tak cudownego chłopaka jak loczek. Tak bardzo kochał tego chłopaka i tak bardzo go krzywdził – nawet jeśli on o tym nie wiedział. Po jego policzkach potoczyła się jedna samotna łza, którą szybko starł. Nie chciał się rozklejać przy klientach.  
Obcy mężczyzna w końcu skończył, wychodząc z chłopaka i się ubierając. Coś do niego mówił, jednak szatyn go nie słuchał. Poczuł jak mężczyzna wsadza mu pieniądze do dłoni i wychodzi, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi kabiny w klubowej łazience.   
Zsunął się po ścianie, siadając na brudnej podłodze i zwijając w kłębek, w końcu pozwolił uwolnić się swoim emocjom. Po jego policzkach potoczyły się łzy, a z ust wydostał się szloch. W tej chwili nie interesowało go, że był w miejscu publicznym i w każdym momencie, ktoś mógł tutaj wejść.  
Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co się dookoła niego dzieje, jak mógł się tak zeszmacić. Tak bardzo chciał, aby jego życie było inne, tak bardzo chciał, aby to wszystko inaczej się potoczyło. Tak, miał teraz pieniądze. Nie musiał się tak bardzo martwić o rachunki, leki, jedzenie i pełno innych rzeczy. Udało mu się nawet odłożyć trochę pieniędzy, aby w przyszłości mogli przenieść się do większego mieszkania. Jednak jakim kosztem ma to wszystko. Mimo wszystko nie mógł się z tego wycofać, jeśli to zrobi znowu zacznie im brakować pieniędzy.  
Wzdrygnął się czując dłoń na swoim ramieniu. Uniósł głowę i ujrzał parę brązowych tęczówek. Przed nim kucał przystojny chłopak o ciemnej karnacji, prawdopodobnie w jego wieku. Czarne włosy były roztrzepane, na szczęce dostrzegalny był lekki zarost. Kojarzył go. Kilka razy był jego klientem.  
\- Na dziś kończę – oznajmił, podnosząc się na chwiejnych nogach i wycierając łzy z policzków.  
\- Nie, ja nie po to – zaprzeczył również stając – Usłyszałem twój płacz. Wszystko ok?  
\- Można tak powiedzieć – pokiwał głową, chowając pieniądze, które trzymał, do kieszeni.  
\- Na pewno? Może chcesz pogadać? Stawiam piwo, widzę, że tego potrzebujesz – zaproponował.  
Louis spoglądał na niego, nie będąc pewnym co powinien zrobić. Z jednej strony rozmowa z kimś o tym co robi – może nie do końca szczera, ale zawsze – mogłaby mu pomóc. Piwo też by się przydało dla rozluźnienia.   
\- Spokojnie, nie chcę nic więcej. To będzie tylko rozmowa – zapewnił mulat.  
\- Ok – pokiwał głową.  
\- Świetnie – uśmiechnął się, wyciągając dłoń w kierunku szatyna – Zayn.  
\- Louis – uścisnął ją.  
*****  
\- Wiesz – zaczął Zayn, kiedy Louis skończył opowiadać swoją, zmienioną i naciąganą, historię – Może to co ci zaproponuje, nie będzie jakoś dużo lepsze od tego co do tej pory robisz, ale przynajmniej skończysz z pieprzeniem się z każdym, kto zaoferuje ci kasę.  
\- Co? – spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Nie rozumiał o czym mówi Zayn.  
\- Chciałbym ci zaproponować pracę? Myślę, że można to tak nazwać – stwierdził sięgając po swoją butelkę i biorąc z niej kilka łyków – Co powiesz na to, aby być moim facetem do towarzystwa?  
\- Chyba chciałeś powiedzieć osobistą dziwką – wypalił, lekko oburzony.  
\- Nie, nie do końca. Słuchaj, potrzebuję kogoś, kto towarzyszyłby mi podczas różnych spotkań, imprez, wystaw. A to, że raz na jakiś czas moglibyśmy się pieprzyć – wzruszył ramionami – Mam swoje potrzeby, rozumiesz – wyjaśnił.  
\- Czym ty się zajmujesz? – zadał pierwsze pytanie, które przyszło mu do głowy. Imprezy? Spotkania? Wystawy? Jeszcze proponował mu pracę, musiał mieć pieniądze.  
\- Jestem artystą, prowadzę własną galerię.  
\- Czemu nie zabierzesz ze sobą, swojego partnera? – zapytał.  
\- Gdybym miał pewnie bym go zabierał. Myślisz, że proponowałbym ci to, gdybym kogoś miał? – spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.  
\- Większość mężczyzn, którzy mnie pieprzyli, byli w związkach – wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Ja jestem sam – zapewnił.  
\- Ciężko w to uwierzyć. Jesteś przystojny, na pewno masz powodzenie.  
\- Nie wiem, może – znowu wzruszył ramionami, biorąc kilka łyków alkoholu – Postanowiłem nie szukać miłości na siłę. Mimo wszystko przydałby się ktoś do towarzystwa i seksu. Ty jesteś przystojny, więc czemu nie i jak sam powiedziałeś męczy cię rozkładanie nóg przed każdym facetem, który zaoferuje ci forsę. U mnie twoja praca opierałaby się głównie na towarzyszeniu mi podczas różnych imprez, raz na jakiś czas wiązałby się z tym seks. Nie pracowałbyś każdej nocy, ale wracałbyś do domu nad ranem lub jeszcze później. Co ty na to?  
\- Um, sam nie wiem – podrapał się po karku – Na pewno brzmi to lepiej niż, to co robię teraz, ale…zero uczucia – wypalił. Ostatnim, czego teraz potrzebował było, aby Zayn się w nim zakochał. To tylko by mogło utrudnić wszystko.  
\- Ej, spokojnie – odpowiedział od razu – Jesteś przystojny, seks z tobą był dobry, ale wątpię, aby wynikły z tego jakieś głębsze uczucia. Nazwijmy to przyjaźnią z korzyściami. Więc jak?  
\- Ok – odpowiedział z lekkim uśmiechem.  
Może nie do końca tego chciał, jednak lepsze to niż to co do tej pory robił. Będzie mógł więcej czasu spędzać z Harrym, jego praca będzie w większości polegać na dotrzymywaniu Zaynowi towarzystwa. Seks też się z tym wiąże – niestety – ale jak sam mulat powiedział, to działoby się okazjonalnie. To naprawdę była jak na razie najlepsza okazja, aby zerwać z tym co do tej pory robił.  
Jednak wiedział, że przy brunecie będzie musiał się pilnować. Nie mógł się dowiedzieć, że Lou jest w związku. Zayn zakładał, że jest sam. Jeśli dowiedziałby się, że ma chłopaka mógłby wycofać swoją ofertę, a tego szatyn nie chciał.


	6. Chapter 6

Biegł najszybciej jak potrafił, po drodze potrącając przypadkowych przechodniów, którzy wołali za nim z oburzeniem. On jednak się tym nie przejmował. Pędził przed siebie. Nareszcie dotarł pod odpowiedni budynek. Pchnął drzwi i od razu skierował się do windy. Po kilku minutach zatrzymał się na odpowiednim piętrze.

Wyłonił się zza zakrętu i w końcu go zobaczył. Siedział na krześle, w dłoniach trzymał jakiś magazyn, który z nudów przeglądał. Pod jego koszulką odznaczał się już spory brzuch.  
\- Cześć kochanie – zatrzymał się przy loczku, witając się z nim krótkim cmoknięciem – Przepraszam za spóźnienie – usiadł na wolnym krześle.

\- W porządku – Harry posłał mu lekki uśmiech – Najważniejsze, że jesteś. Coś się stało?

\- Nie – zaprzeczył – Musiałem zostać trochę dłużej w pracy – skłamał.

Nie mógł mu przecież powiedzieć prawdy. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że Zayn zabrał go, aby mu kupić jakiś porządny garnitur. W sobotę Louis szedł z nim na jakiś ważny bankiet, a w domu nie posiadał odpowiedniego stroju na taką okoliczność.

Drzwi naprzeciwko nich zostały otwarte, a na korytarzu pojawiła się doktor Allen. Na jego twarzy gościł przyjazny uśmiech, kiedy zaprosił Harry’ego i Louisa do swojego gabinetu. Chłopcy posłusznie weszli do środka.

Loczek od razu zajął miejsce na kozetce, a Lou usiadł obok niego z czułością spoglądając na ukochanego.

\- Jak się czujesz? – spytał lekarz, przygotowując sprzęt do badań.

\- Dobrze – położył dłoń na brzuchu, lekko go głaskając.

\- To już 24 tydzień, maluszek zaczyna się ruszać? – wylał odrobine żelu na skórę brzucha loczka.

\- Tak, już kilka razy dał o sobie znać – odpowiedział, spoglądając na swojego chłopaka.

Od razu przypomnieli sobie dzień, kiedy po raz pierwszy poczuli lekkie kopnięcia. Siedzieli w wannie, zanurzeni w ciepłej wodzie, wypełnionej płynem do kąpieli. Dla rozluźnienia postanowili wziąć wspólną kąpiel. Louis siedział za swoim chłopakiem, pozwalając, aby loczek opierał się o jego klatkę piersiową. Jego dłonie błądziły po zaokrąglonym brzuchu ukochanego. Prowadzili luźną, przyjemną rozmowę. Dawno w ten sposób nie spędzali wspólnie czasu. Nagle oboje poczuli jak coś poruszyło w brzuchu Harry’ego. Na ich twarzach pojawiły się szerokie uśmiechy. To było naprawdę niesamowite uczucie. Po raz pierwszy mogli poczuć ruchy swojego maleństwa.

Ze wspomnień wyrwały go słowa lekarza.

\- No to teraz zobaczmy, jak się ma nasz maluszek – przyłożył do brzucha chłopaka głowicę i po chwili na ekranie pojawiła się mała istotka. Na twarzach zebranych pojawił się szeroki uśmiech – Chcecie usłyszeć bicie serca?

\- Oczywiście – opowiedzieli natychmiast.

Lekarz nacisnął odpowiedni przycisk, a po pomieszczeniu rozniósł się dźwięk miarowo bijącego serca.

\- Wygląda na to, że z malcem wszystko dobrze – doktor Allen zwrócił się do pozostałych mężczyzn – Rozumiem, że nie zmieniliście zdanie. Dalej nie chcecie znać płci dziecka?

\- Nie, nie zmieniliśmy – odpowiedział Louis.

\- Chcemy, aby to była dla nas niespodzianka – poparł go loczek.

\- W takim razie myślę, że to koniec – wyłączył sprzęt podając Harry’emu chusteczkę, aby mógł powycierać swój brzuch – Jeśli nic się nie będzie działo, zapraszam za miesiąc – usiadł za biurkiem, wypełniając jakieś papiery, podczas gdy Louis i Harry zbierali się do wyjścia.

*****

Siedzieli w przytulnej kawiarence. Zaraz po opuszczeniu przychodni postanowili nie wracać do domu, tylko wybrać się na spacer. Na koniec wylądowali w swoim ulubionym lokalu.

\- Wiesz ostatnio zacząłem się rozglądać za nowymi mieszkaniami – Harry wbił widelczyk do kawałka swojego sernika, który zamówił - Znalazłem kilka, jedno szczególnie mi się podobało. Nie jest drogie i znajduje się dość blisko naszego aktualnego mieszkania – zakończył wkładając widelczyk z kawałkiem odkrojonego ciasta do ust i spojrzał na swojego chłopaka.

Louis siedział wpatrzony w swój telefon, a na jego twarzy gościł lekki uśmiech. Jego ciasto i czekolada były nietknięte. Aktualnie był w jakimś innym świecie więc zapewne również nie słuchał Harry’ego.

\- Louis – powiedział głośniej, przy okazji kopiąc go w nogę pod stołem.

\- Tak? – uniósł głowę. Mrugając spojrzał zaskoczony na loczka.

\- Z kim piszesz? – zmarszczył brwi. To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy Louis kompletnie nie zwracał na nic uwagi, zamiast tego wpatrywał się w swój telefon, kompletnie przez niego pochłonięty.

\- To…um, Niall – skłamał. Przecież nie mógł mu powiedzieć, że to Zayn. Powoli pomiędzy mężczyznami rodziła się przyjaźń. Często ze sobą pisali, wysyłając sobie jakiś głupie/śmieszne wiadomości i zdjęcia – Mówiłeś coś?

\- Znalazłem mieszkanie, niedrogie i w tej okolicy – powtórzył.

\- To wspaniale – na twarzy Louisa pojawił się uśmiech – Dzwoniłeś już tam?

\- Tak, masz czas jutro wieczorem? Powiedziano mi, że możemy wtedy iść je obejrzeć.

\- Świetnie!

*****

\- Louis! - z salonu dobiegł do niego głos jego ukochanego – Idziesz?

\- Już! – odkrzyknął, zakładając na siebie szybko sweter.

Ostatni raz spojrzał do lustra, poprawiając swoje włosy i wyszedł z sypialni. Harry siedział na kanapie, a jednak z jego dłoni delikatnie gładziła okrągły brzuch. Uśmiechnął się lekko do szatyna i wyciągnął w jego kierunku rękę, aby pomógł mu wstać.

\- Idziemy? – spytał, kiedy stanął już na nogach. W jego oczach błyszczało podekscytowanie.

Louis miał już odpowiedzieć, kiedy poczuł wibrację w kieszeni. Wciągnął telefon, aby sprawdzić, kto próbuje się z nim skontaktować. Poczuł nieprzyjemny uścisk w żołądku i ukłucie poczucia winy.

Od: Zayn

Przyjedź do mnie! x

\- Lou? Wszystko dobrze? – zielonooki zauważył nagłą zmianę u szatyna.

\- Um, Harry – Louis spojrzał przepraszającym wzrokiem na swojego chłopaka – Przepraszam – widział jak blask w zielonych oczach odrobine przygasa – Muszę iść do pracy.

\- Co? Przecież mówiłeś, że masz dzisiaj wolne.

\- Wiem, ale właśnie dostałem wiadomość, że mam się stawić.

\- A co z mieszkaniem? Po za tym, to już któryś raz z kolei tak nagle cię wzywają. Czemu z nimi o tym nie porozmawiasz – jęknął zasmucony.

\- Skarbie, wiesz, że potrzebuję tej pracy. Nie chcę robić problemów – wytłumaczył – Po za tym ufam ci. Wiem, że sam też możesz podjąć tą decyzję. Jeśli tylko ci się spodoba, to mi też. Przepraszam – podszedł do zielonookiego, ujmując jego twarz w swoje dłonie.

\- W porządku – westchnął – Pójdę tam sam.

\- Kocham cię skarbie – przybliżył się do Harry’ego i złożył czuły pocałunek na jego ustach.

\- Ja ciebie też – jego usta ułożyły się w lekkim uśmiechu.

*****

Leżał zmęczony na wielki, wygodnym łóżku. Jego usta były rozchylone. Głęboko przez nie oddychał próbując unormować swój oddech po wysiłku. Jego zaczerwieniony policzek wciskał się w miękką poduszkę. Z jego oczu powoli zaczęła zanikać mgięłka przyjemności. Czuł ciepły oddech na karku Zayna, który leżał na jego plecach. Ich ciała były lepkie od potu.

Był zmęczony i usatysfakcjonowany. Zayn jako jedyny dbał o to, aby Louisowi również było dobrze. Nawet jeszcze przed jego propozycją, kiedy oddawał się wielu mężczyznom, Malik tego pilnował. Jednak przez to czuł się jeszcze gorzej. Co z tego, że też ma z tego przyjemność, co z tego, że nie jest obolały, nie czuje nieprzyjemnego rozrywania, pieczenia. Przez to, że czuje przyjemność, że mu się to podoba ma jeszcze większe wyrzuty sumienia niż wcześniej. Wzmagało to jego poczucie winy. Jednak nie mógł się wycofać, to była część umowy, którą zawarli.

\- Pizza i piwo? – spytał brunet, podnosząc się z ciała Louisa.

\- Jasne – usiadł, kiedy został uwolniony z pod ciężaru drugiego ciała.

\- Idę zamówić, możesz wziąć prysznic – założył spodni dresowe i wyszedł z sypialni.

Louis powoli podniósł się z łóżka i od razu skierował się do łazienki. Wiedział, że powinien odmówić Malikowi i wrócić do Harry’ego, ale nie mógł i nie chciał. Gdyby chciał już teraz wyjść, Zayn dopytywał y się dlaczego, a on nie miał odpowiedniej wymówki. Przecież nie mógł powiedzieć brunetowi, że ma chłopaka i spodziewają się dziecka. Zresztą nie chciał jeszcze wracać do domu, gdzie będzie musiał przed loczkiem udawać, że kilka godzin wcześniej wcale go nie zdradził i wszystko jest w porządku.

Po szybkim prysznicu założył pożyczone od Malika spodnie dresowe i jakąś koszulkę, i ruszył do salonu.

Zayn stał przy uchylonym oknie, w dłoni trzymał zapalonego papierosa. Spojrzał na Louisa, kiedy ten pojawił się w pomieszczeniu, a jego usta rozciągnęły się w lekkim uśmiechu.

\- Pizza będzie za 30 minut – poinformował szatyna – Zapalisz? – sięgnął po paczkę papierosów, które leżały na parapecie i wyciągnął ją w kierunku chłopaka.

Louis podszedł do bruneta, wyciągając jednego papierosa z paczki. Wiedział, że nie powinien palić. Harry tego nie lubił, więc bardzo rzadko to robił, jednak w tej chwili właśnie tego potrzebował.

Stali przy oknie, paląc. Pomiędzy nimi panowała komfortowa cisza. Każdy był pogrążony we własnych myślach.

\- Zayn? – szatyn spojrzał na mulata.

\- Tak?

\- Byłeś kiedyś zakochany? - widział jak na twarzy Zayn pojawia się zaskoczenie. Sam z resztą nie wiedział dlaczego pozwoli, aby to pytanie wydostało się z jego ust, ale musiał się czegoś dowiedzieć.

\- Um…Tak – odpowiedział – To było dawno, byłem jeszcze młody i głupi. Zakochałem się bez pamięci w moim koledze z klasy. Myślałem, że on czuje do mnie to samo. Ten jednak tylko mnie wykorzystał i rzucił, ośmieszając przed całą szkołą. Później byłem jeszcze w kilku związkach, ale nie czułem niczego szczególnego do tych ludzi. Wydaje mi się, że wiązałem się z nim, bojąc się, że na zawsze zostanę sam. Zresztą większość z nich obchodziła tylko moja kasa. W końcu uznałem, że to nie ma sensu i nie warto szukać na siłę. Jeśli jest mi pisane zakochać się w kimś ze wzajemnością, to tak będzie – zakończył swoją wypowiedź.

\- Oh… - wymsknęło się z ust szatyna.

\- Czemu pytasz?

\- Po prostu dręczy mnie pewne pytanie…

\- Więc je zadaj

\- Ile byłbyś w stanie zrobić dla osoby, którą kochasz?

\- To znaczy?

\- Gdybyś musiał pomóc osobie, którą kochasz, czy byłbyś gotowy zrobić wszystko bez względu na cenę?

\- Tak – odpowiedział pewnie.

\- Nawet jeśli musiałbyś kraść, zostać dziwką czy nawet zabić? – spojrzał na niego niepewnie, z nadzieją, że Zayn nie domyśli się o co chodzi.

Zapadła chwila ciszy podczas której Zayn zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią.

\- Jeśli pokochałbym kogoś tak jak tamtego chłopaka, to tak. Byłem w stanie zrobić dla niego wszystko.

To były słowa, które chciał usłyszeć, jednak nie złagodziły one poczucia winy, tak jak na to liczył. Miał nadzieję, że jeśli usłyszy dokładnie te słowa, poczuję się odrobinę lżej. Tak się jednak niestety nie stało.

\- Skąd te pytania? – spojrzał z zaciekawieniem na szatyna.

\- Um…nie ważne, tu chodzi o mojego przyjaciela – domyślił się, że to kiepska wymówka, jednak pomogła. Zayn już nie drążył.

*****

\- Harry – po salonie rozniósł się karcący głos Louisa, który właśnie pojawił się w pomieszczeniu – Ile razy mam ci mówić, że nie wolno ci dźwigać.

Styles stał na środku pokoju, w dłoniach trzymał kartonowe pudło.

\- Daj spokój Lou – odłożył karton na stolik – To nie jest takie ciężkie, po za tym w poniedziałek się wyprowadzamy. Trzeba w końcu zacząć pakowanie.

\- Jutro to zrobimy, razem – oznajmił.

\- Louis – spojrzał na szatyna z powątpiewaniem –znając ciebie wrócisz późno, albo jutro rano i później większość dnia prześpisz. Skończy się na tym, że się nie spakujemy.

\- No dobrze – westchnął – Tylko proszę cię, nie rób tego sam. Poproś Nialla i Liama, aby ci pomogli. Zgoda?

\- Zgoda – posłał Lou ciepły uśmiech – Szkoda, że musisz dzisiaj pracować – westchnął.

\- Też nie chce mi się iść, ale oboje wiemy, że nie mam wyjścia – podszedł do loczka obejmując go ramieniem – Muszę już iść – przysunął się bliżej i złożył czuły pocałunek na wargach chłopaka – Kocham cię.

\- Ja ciebie też – na twarzy Harry’ego wykwitł szeroki uśmiech, który ukazywał jego dołeczki.

Louis ostatni raz cmoknął go w policzek i wyszedł z mieszkania, zostawiając swojego chłopaka samego.

Harry westchnął cicho rozglądając się dookoła. Czekało go tyle pracy. Postanowił zrobić to o co poprosił go Louis i wyszedł z mieszkania stając przy drzwiach naprzeciwko jego. Nie przejmując się pukaniem wszedł do środka. Od razu w oczy rzucił mu się jego przyjaciel. Niall siedział na kanapie brzdąkając na swojej gitarze.

\- Hej Hazz – przywitał się z przyjacielem, przenosząc na niego wzrok.

\- Hej, jest Liam? – rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu.

\- Nie, poszedł na randkę .

\- Oh

\- Coś się stało? – odłożył instrument, podnosząc się z kanapy.

\- Nie – zaprzeczył – Po prostu Louis poszedł do pracy, a musimy się spakować i przyszedłem spytać, czy moglibyście mi pomóc.

\- No Liama nie ma, ale ja chętnie ci pomogę.

Wrócili do mieszkania Harry’ego gdzie od razu wzięli się do pracy. Szło im dość sprawnie. Po około 1,5 h postanowili zrobić sobie przerwę i coś zjeść.

\- Harry? – Niell śledził uważnie wzrokiem Stylesa, który właśnie przygotowywał dla nich herbatę i kanapki.

\- Tak?

\- Czy wszystko pomiędzy tobą i Lou jest dobrze?

\- Czemu pytasz? – zmarszczył brwi spoglądając na przyjaciela.

\- Po prostu odnoszę wrażenie, że z Lou coś jest nie tak. W pracy często jest zamyślony, nie zwraca uwagi na to co się dzieje i często można go spotkać z telefonem w dłoni. Myślałem, że może u was coś się dzieje.

\- Wiesz – położył na stole talerz z kanapkami i dwa kubki, po czym usiadł obok blondyna – sam chciałbym wiedzieć o co chodzi. Zauważyłem, że ostatnio Louis bardzo pilnuje swojego telefonu i często z kimś pisze.

\- Myślisz, że on… - zaczął powoli, nie chcąc urazić przyjaciela.

\- Co? Nie! Nigdy! – oburzył się Harry – Wiem, że Louis nigdy by mi tego nie zrobił. Gdyby mnie nie kochał po prostu by mi to powiedział, ale nie zdradzał.

\- Przepraszam.

\- W porządku – uśmiechnął się lekko – Jednak masz rację, Lou ostatnio bardzo często jest nieobecny myślami. Do tego dochodzi jego praca. Co prawda nie pracuje już codziennie tak jak kiedyś, ale nie raz, w ostatniej chwili, dostaje nagłe wezwania i musi iść. Dodatkowo wraca nad ranem, albo znika na całą noc. Nie lubię tego, nie lubię kiedy się budzę w nocy lub rano, a jago nie ma obok.

\- Będzie dobrze. Wiesz, że on robi to dla was – chwycił dłoń przyjaciela.

\- Tak wiem, tylko mam wrażenie, że przez to się od siebie oddalamy – westchnął smutno.

\- Wszystko się ułoży. Pomyśl, za niedługo pojawi się wasze dziecko, ty za kilka miesięcy będziesz mógł poszukać nowej pracy, dzięki czemu Louis nie będzie musiał pracować w dwóch miejscach i ponownie będzie miał czas dla ciebie.

\- No nie wiem, dziecko wymaga dużo pracy.

\- Oj tam, dacie radę. Pamiętaj, że będzie ono miało dwóch wspaniałych wujków, którzy zawsze chętnie się nim zajmą – powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Dziękuję Ni – na twarzy loczka również pojawił się uśmiech.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Jak wam idzie? – do pokoju wszedł wysoki chłopak, z czupryną loków. Jego dłoń spoczywała na sporej wielkości brzuchu. Zmarszczył nos, czując jak dochodzi do niego lekki zapach farby – nie zdążył jeszcze całkowicie zniknąć.

Rozejrzał się po pokoju ich maleństwa i musiał przyznać, że jego chłopak i przyjaciele wykonali naprawdę kawał dobrej roboty. Dwie ściany były niebieskie, a dwie zielone. Proste, brązowe mebelki, granatowe zasłonki w oknie, podobnego koloru puszysty dywan. Trójka mężczyzn kończyła właśnie składać dziecięce łóżeczko. Spojrzeli w kierunku drzwi, kiedy usłyszeli głos chłopaka.  
\- Już kończymy – odpowiedział Louis, a na jego twarzy gościł dumny i zadowolony uśmiech. W końcu to on i jego przyjaciele wyremontowali cały pokój.

\- Świetnie, zaraz będzie gotowa kolacja – poinformował ich.

\- Yay! Jestem taki głodny – wykrzyknął blondyn i jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów z brzucha Nialla doszło głośne burczenie – Potwór się obudził – zaśmiał się.

Harry z cichym chichotem zniknął za drzwiami. Niall od razu przeniósł spojrzenie na Louisa. Kilka ostatnich dni, bardzo dużo czasu spędzał w nowym mieszkaniu przyjaciół, pomagają przy pokoiku dziecka. Przez cały czas starał się bardzo uważnie obserwować Louisa i jego relację z loczkiem. Dobrze wiedział, że Styles bardzo martwi się tym co dzieje się z jego związkiem, dlatego postanowił mu pomóc. Chce odkryć co się dzieje z Tomlinsonem.

Oczywiście nie ma on wątpliwości, że cały czas kocha swojego chłopaka, jednak jego zachowanie jest inne. Już nie zerka w jego stronę tak często jak kiedyś, nie szuka ciągłego kontaktu z nim, a w jego spojrzeniu i uśmiechu jest coś dziwnego, jakby poczucie winy i nieme przeprosiny. Niall nie wiedział, czy Harry to dostrzegał, czy nie. Wydawało mu się, że raczej nie, bo nic o tym nie wspominał, ale pewności nie miał. Do tego dochodziło to o czym powiedział mu Styles – nieobecność myślami, pilnowanie swojego telefonu i nagłe wezwania z pracy.

Miał nadzieję, że Louis nie wpadł w żadne tarapaty, nie zrobił nic co mogłoby zranić Harry’ego. Nie chciał, aby ich związek się rozpadł.

Nareszcie postawili złożone łóżeczko i zadowoleni z siebie ruszyli do kuchni, gdzie czekał już na nich pyszny, parujący posiłek przygotowany przez Harry’ego. Cała trójka wiedziała, że loczek jest niesamowitym kucharzem.

Louis podszedł do Harry’ego cmokając go w policzek i pomógł chłopakowi usiąść, po czym zajął miejsce obok niego.

Niall obserwował całe zdarzenie. Zwykły obserwator niczego by nie dostrzegł, jednak Horan zauważył, że coś jest nie tak. Nie umiał tego określić, nie umiał tego nazwać, ale było w tym coś dziwnego. Może to odrobinę inny uśmiech Louisa, może to ten dziwny ból w oczach, a może to ten delikatny dotyk. Nazbyt delikatny, jakby nie chciał w ogóle go dotykać.

Tutaj zdecydowanie było coś nie tak. Im dłużej ich obserwował tym miał większą pewność. Postanowił! Musi śledzić Louisa i dowiedzieć się co takiego się z nim dzieje.

*****

\- Lou! – z salonu dobiegł go niezadowolony jęk chłopaka.

\- Tak? – wyszedł z sypialni, a na jego ustach widniał lekki uśmiech.

\- Musisz iść do pracy? Nie możesz zadzwonić i skłamać, że jesteś chor… - uciął, kiedy odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na swojego ukochanego – Łał! Na pewno idziesz do pracy?

Louis stał przed nim w najciaśniejszych spodniach jakie posiadał i białej koszulce, która uwydatniała jego obojczyki odsłaniała kawałek tatuażu na piersi. Jego włosy były roztrzepane, a na policzkach widoczny był lekki zarost.

Oczywiście strój Louisa mógł się wydawać normalny, jednak nigdy nie ubierał tak ciasnych spodni i takich koszulek, kiedy szedł do pracy.

Dzisiaj Zayn zabierał szatyna na otwarcie jakiegoś nowego klubu, więc musiał się dobrze prezentować. Miał nadzieję, że loczek nie dostrzeże, że trochę inaczej wygląda.

\- Oczywiście – podszedł do kanapy, gdzie siedział jego chłopak – Gdyby nie, to został bym w domu z wami – odpowiedział, kładąc dłoń na brzuchu ukochanego.

\- Więc zostań, proszę – jęknął, chwytając koszulkę szatyna i przyciągając go do siebie – Lou, nie chce być sam.

\- Skarbie, proszę cię – jęknął chłopak, tak bardzo nie lubił odmawiać Harry’emu, ale nie mógł zostać – Wiesz, że nie mogę. Postaram się jednak wrócić jak najszybciej, dobrze?

Odsunął się od loczka, widząc jak smutno kiwa głową.

\- Do zobaczenia – cmoknął go w usta i podniósł się z kanapy, kierując się do wyjścia.

\- Kocham cię – krzyknął za nim Styles.

\- Ja ciebie też – odpowiedział nim zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi ich mieszkania.

*****

Już od 10 minut stał pod kamienicą, w której mieszkali jego przyjaciele. Właśnie dzisiaj postanowił dowiedzieć się co Louis robi w pracy, miał nieodparte wrażenie, że to ona jest powodem problemów w związku Lou i Harry’ego.

Według loczka szatyn za chwilę powinien wychodzić z domu. Miał nadzieję, że pokaże się jak najszybciej, ponieważ dzisiejszy wieczór był bardzo zimny. Blondyn czuł jak zamarzają mu ręce i palce u stóp.

Wolał teraz siedzieć na kanapie w ciepłym mieszkaniu z miską chipsów i piwem, oglądając jakąś głupią komedię. Jednak wiedział, że musiał pomóc przyjaciołom, nie potrafił już patrzeć na wiecznie zaniepokojonego i zmartwionego Stylesa. Teraz powinien mieś jak najwięcej spokoju, powinien jak najwięcej odpoczywać, a nie zamartwiać się, czy wszystko ok jest z jego związkiem.

Nareszcie drzwi się otworzyły i na chodniku pojawił się Louis. Od razu skierował się na stację metra. Niall szedł za nim, mocniej naciągając na twarz czapkę i kaptur, mając nadzieję, że to uchroni go od rozpoznania.

Uważnie obserwował sylwetkę szatyna, który szybkim krokiem zmierzał na stację. Miał wrażenie, że jego ciało jest spięte, jakby chłopak czymś się denerwował.

Dotarli na miejsce i po chwili nadjechał odpowiedni pociąg. Niall wszedł innym wejściem niż Louis i usiadł kilka metrów od niego, tak aby mieć na niego dobry widok i wiedzieć, kiedy powinien wysiąść.

Louis na szczęcie nie rozglądał się po pociągu. Jego wzrok wbity był w ekran komórki. Jego usta układały się w lekkim uśmiechu, a obok oczu pojawiły się zmarszczki. Niall czuł, że to nie z Harrym szatyn pisze, tylko z kimś innym.

W pewnym momencie do środka weszło o wiele więcej osób, przez co Niall musiał się przesiąść bliżej Tomlinsona, aby nie stracić go z oczu. Na szczęście on dalej wpatrywał się w telefon.

Po około 15 minutach jazdy zauważył, że Louis chowa telefon, podnosząc się i kierując do drzwi. Po chwili pociąg się zatrzymał, drzwi otworzyły, a tłum ludzi wysypał się na peron. W tym Louis i śledzący go Niall. W tym momencie blondyn stracił przyjaciela z oczy. Zbyt wielu ludzi się tu kręciło. Zaczął się rozglądać dookoła, mając nadzieję, że gdzieś dostrzeże znajomą sylwetkę. Zauważył go w ostatniej chwili. Szedł po schodach, kierując się w stronę wyjścia. Przepychał się pomiędzy ludźmi, chcąc jak najszybciej dogonić przyjaciela. Ponownie go śledził z odległości kilku metrów.

Dotarli pod nowo otwarty klub, wyglądał jakby jego klientelą były tylko osoby, które posiadają kasę. Zresztą nic dziwnego znajdował się w jednej z lepszych dzielnic Londynu. Louis nie mógł tutaj pracować.

Louis zatrzymał się spoglądając na zegarek i rozejrzał się dookoła, jakby na kogoś czekał. W pewnym momencie podszedł do niego jakiś młody mężczyzna. Niall wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, kiedy zauważył jak nieznajomy obejmuje jego przyjaciela w tali przyciągając do siebie i całuje go w policzek. Na twarzy szatyna pojawił się lekki uśmiech. To nie wyglądało jakby byli przyjaciółmi. To wyglądało jakby… Nie przecież to nie możliwe, Louis nie mógłby przecież tego zrobić Harry’emu. Przecież go kochał.

Louis i jego towarzysz podeszli do wejścia. Nieznajomy coś pokazała bramkarzowi i bez problemu zostali wpuszczeni do środka. Horan wiedział, że również musi się dostać do środka, tylko jak? Kolejka była niewyobrażalnie długa, zresztą wątpił czy wpuściliby go w tym stroju. Miał na sobie zwykłe, ciemne dresy i czarną kurtkę. Nie miał też tyle pieniędzy, aby móc jakoś przekupić faceta stojącego przy wejściu.

Ruszył w kierunku klubu, obchodząc go dookoła i szukając jakiegoś sposobu, aby wejść do środka. Już tracił jakiekolwiek nadzieje, że mu się uda. Nagle dostrzegł ciemne drzwi, które prawdopodobnie prowadziły na zaplecze. Ostrożnie nacisnął klamkę, jednak drzwi nie ustąpiły. Były zamknięte. Ze zrezygnowaniem ruszył do głównego wejścia. No nic zostało mu tylko stanie w kolejce i modlenie się, aby go wpuścili w miarę szybko. Nie mógł zgubić szatyna. Szczęście mu chyba jednak dzisiaj dopisywało. Zbliżał się do bramki, kiedy zauważył, że przy wejściu są jakieś zamieszki, a bramkarz i ochroniarze, zajmują się ich uspokajaniem, więc nikt nie pilnuje drzwi. Większość ludzi stojących w kolejce również była zainteresowane, tym co się dzieje. Szybko pokonał odległość do drzwi, rozglądając się za bramkarzem, jednak on dalej zajmował się czymś innym, więc szybko wślizgnął się do środka.

Szedł przyciemnionym korytarzem, z każdym kolejnym krokiem muzyka robiła się coraz bardziej głośniejsza. W końcu znalazł się w dużej, zatłoczonej sali. Muzyka dudniła mu w uszach, a do nozdrzy dotarł zapach alkoholu, mieszanki różnych perfum, których użyli tutejsi ludzie i spoconych ciał.

I jak on teraz miał znaleźć Louisa?

*****

Siedział na kanapie, popijając jakiegoś drinka, którego zamówił dla niego Zayn. Brunet siedział obok, obejmując chłopaka ramieniem i był pochłonięty rozmową z jednym ze swoich znajomych. O ile Lou dobrze pamiętał mężczyzna miał na imię Danny i był właścicielem tego klubu. Było tutaj o wiele ciszej, ponieważ siedzieli w strefie dla VIP-ów. Nie było źle, chociaż wolałby być tutaj ze swoim chłopakiem i przyjaciółmi, na pewno o wiele lepiej by się bawił.

Miał ochotę wstać i iść zatańczyć, ale jego zadaniem było dotrzymywanie towarzystwa Malikowi, więc nie wiedział, czy może sobie na to pozwolić. Zresztą sam nie chciał iść.

W pewnym momencie Danny odszedł, tłumacząc się, że idzie na mały obchód. Zayn odwrócił głowę w stronę szatyna posyłając mu lekki uśmiech.

\- Jak się bawisz? – zagadnął.

\- Dobrze – chcąc, aby mulat mu uwierzył uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- Nudzi ci się, prawda – nie dał się zwieść.

\- Tak – zachichotał.

\- Może zejdziemy na parkiet, co ty na to?

\- Jestem za – odpowiedział z ulgą, nareszcie będzie mógł się trochę poruszać.

Podnieśli się z kanapy, Zayn ponownie objął szatyna i poprowadził schodami na dół. Już po chwili stali na środku parkietu podrygując w takt muzyki. Z ust Louisa co chwile wychodził głośny śmiech, kiedy obserwował Malika. Musiał przyznać, że chłopak był tragicznym tancerzem.

W pewnym momencie mulat zbliżył się do niego, obejmując i przyciągając do siebie. Zbliżył się do jego ucha.

\- Idziemy do mnie? – wymruczał, przygryzając płatek ucha.

Louis już miał się zgodzić, jednak przypomniał sobie, że obiecał Harry’emu, że wróci najszybciej jak się da. Gdyby poszedł z Malikiem, zapewne wróciłby jutro rano. Nie chciał po raz kolejny zawodzić ukochanego.

\- Przepraszam Zi – spojrzał na niego niepewnie, zastanawiając się jak brunet zareaguje. Jeszcze nigdy mu nie odmówił – Przyjechał do mnie kuzyn i obiecałem mu, że jak najszybciej wrócę do domu – skłamał – A wiadomo, że jeśli pójdziemy do ciebie, nie ma szans, abym wrócił do domu wcześniej niż o 8:00.

\- W porządku – Lou odetchnął z ulgą widząc, że Zayn nie sprawia wrażenia urażonego – Ale w takim razie chodź – chwycił nadgarstek szatyna i pociągnął go za sobą.

Wyszli z tłumu i Malik poprowadził go w kierunku toalet. Tommo wiedział po co tam idą.

*****

Niall kręcił się po klubie mając nadzieję, że gdzieś dostrzeże swojego przyjaciela. Jednak nigdzie nie było po nim śladu. Zrezygnowany usiadł przy barze zamawiając piwo i dalej obserwując całe pomieszczenie. W pewnym momencie dostrzegł dwie osoby schodzące po schodach. W jednej z nich rozpoznał Louisa. Od tej pory nie spuszczał z niego oka. Widział jak tańczy ze swoim znajomym, przyjacielem, kochankiem? Kompletnie nie wiedział jak nazwać nieznajomego.

W pewnym momencie brunet nachylił się za bardzo, jak na przyjaciela, do Louisa i coś mu wyszeptał do ucha. Szatyn mu coś odpowiedział, a po chwili został wyciągnięty z tłumu i razem z drugim mężczyzną udali się w kierunku korytarza, gdzie były toalety.

Blondyn dopił swoje piwo i ruszył za nimi. Trochę mu zajęło, zanim przepchał się przez tłum ludzi bawiących się na parkiecie i dotarł do odpowiedniego miejsca. Podszedł do drzwi męskiej toalety i powoli je uchylił. Najpierw wsunął tylko głowę, jednak kiedy nikogo nie zauważył wszedł do środka.

Do jego uszu doszedł dźwięk ściąganych ubrań, a po chwili usłyszał jęki, w których rozpoznał głos swojego przyjaciela – dochodziły z jednej z kabin. Na jego policzki i szyję wstąpił rumieniec i sam nie wiedział dlaczego. Czy ze wstydu, że właśnie podsłuchuje swojego przyjaciela podczas uprawiania seksu, czy ze złości, że jego Tommo zdradza swojego chłopaka. Postanowił im nie przerywać. Cicho, aby go nie usłyszeli wyszedł z łazienki i odszedł kilka kroków opierając się o ścianę i czekając, aż Louis wyjdzie.

Sam nie wiedział ile tak stał, kiedy w końcu drzwi się uchyliły a jego oczom pokazał się towarzysz szatyna. Musiał przyznać, że był przystojny i to bardzo. Czarne, roztrzepane włosy, ciemna karnacja, lekki zarost na policzkach, długie, ciemne rzęsy i ciepłe, brązowe tęczówki. Chłopak mógłby być modelem.

Brunet posłał Niallowi przepraszający uśmiech, kiedy go mijał. Zapewne myślał, że blondyn chciał skorzystać z toalety i przez nich musiał czekać. Nic bardziej mylnego. Horan pewnie odwzajemniłby uśmiech i może nawet pozwoliłby sobie na lekki flirt, gdyby nie to, że wiedział co przed chwilą miało miejsce. Nieznajomy go minął i poszedł dalej. Chwilę później drzwi ponownie się otworzyły i Niall stanął twarzą w twarz ze swoim przyjacielem. Na twarzy Louisa pojawił się strach pomieszany z zaskoczeniem i paniką.

\- N-Niall – pisnął – co ty tu robisz?

\- Mógłby zadać to samo pytanie – warknął, posyłając szatynowi groźne spojrzenie – Chyba mamy do pogadania.

\- Niall, ja…ja

\- Louis! – dobiegł do nich głos bruneta, który stał przy wyjściu z korytarza.

\- Niall wszystko ci wyjaśnię, tylko później. Jutro – powiedział spanikowany.

\- Nie, dzisiaj – zarządził twardo.

\- Dobrze, ale nie teraz. Wrócimy razem do domu. Dam ci znać, jak wyjdę – nie czekając na reakcję blondyna ruszył w kierunku mulata.

\- Kto to? – doszło do uszu blondyna.

\- Znajomy – odpowiedział Tommo i zniknął w głównej sali.

*****

Wyszedł z klubu, odchodząc kilka kroków dalej, aby nie tarasować przejścia i oparł się o ceglany mur. Przed chwilą dostał wiadomość od Louisa, aby czekał na niego przed wejściem. Jego wzrok cały czas był utkwiony w przejściu. W końcu ich zobaczył. Brunet obejmował Louisa w tali, kiedy wyszli na zewnątrz.

\- Na pewno nie chcesz, abym cię odwiózł? – Niall usłyszał ich rozmowę.

\- Nie, dzięki – widział jak szatyn uśmiecha się do chłopaka.

\- W takim razie do zobaczenia – cmoknął Lou w policzek i ruszył w kierunku parkingu.

Tomlinson jeszcze przez chwilę stał w miejscy, wpatrując się w plecy oddalającego się bruneta. Następnie zaczął się rozglądać dookoła, dopóki nie zauważył swojego przyjaciela stojącego kilka metrów dalej pod ścianą.

Horan odepchnął się od ściany i ruszył w kierunku Louisa. Widział, że Tomlinson jest zestresowany. Jego ciało było spięte, a w oczach dostrzegalna była panika.

\- No, to teraz porozmawiajmy.

\- Niall…

\- Co to miało być? Zdradzasz Harry’ego?

\- Nie, to znaczy tak, to znaczy… - zaczął się plątać w swojej odpowiedzi.

\- Nie kochasz go już?

\- Oczywiście, że go kocham – zarzekł się szatyn.

\- Więc dlaczego mu ro robisz?

\- Eh…chodźmy na stację, wszystko ci opowiem. Pamiętasz jak zabraliście mnie z Liamem do…

Louis zaczął swoją opowieść, podczas drogi powrotnej do domu. Opowiedział Niallowi wszystko. O tym jak po raz pierwszy dostał propozycję. Jak na początku odmówił, ale ostatecznie uległ. Mówił jak naprawdę wyglądała jego wieczorna praca, dopóki nie spotkał Zayna. Powiedział o propozycji bruneta, która może nie jest idealna, ale jest lepsza od jego wcześniejszego zajęcia. Mówił, że nie czuje się z tym dobrze. Ma wyrzuty sumienia, ale potrzebuje pieniędzy, aby mógł utrzymać Harry’ego i ich dziecko, które narodzi się za kilka tygodni. Niall uważnie słuchał, nie przerywając dopóki jego przyjaciel nie skończył. Dopiero wtedy zabrał głos.

\- Kochasz go?

\- Przecież już ci mówi… - zmarszczył brwi nie rozumiejąc o co chodzi jego przyjacielowi.

\- Nie, nie pytam się o Harry’ego, tylko o Zayna.

\- Co? Oczywiście, że nie! Zayn jest naprawdę świetnym chłopakiem, bardzo przystojnym, ale jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Nie żywię względem niego jakichś głębszych uczuci. Kocham tylko Harry’ego.

Zapadła chwila ciszy, podczas której pokonali kilka ostatnich metrów i zatrzymali się pod wejściem do kamienicy Louisa. Dopiero wtedy Horan ponownie zabrał głos.

\- Lou, rozumiem wszystko. Wiem czemu to robisz, ale mimo wszystko musisz z tym skończyć.

\- Chciałbym, ale nie mogę.

\- Louis, wiesz co się stanie jeśli Harry się dowie? Będzie załamany. Nie możesz mu tego robić.

\- Myślisz, że tego nie wiem? Właśnie dlatego Haz nie może o niczym wiedzieć. Ni, musisz mi obiecać, że mu nie powiesz – w głosie Louisa dosłyszalna była panika.

\- Obiecują, jednak musisz to zakończyć. Harry już teraz widzi, że coś jest nie tak.

\- Nie mogę.

\- I co masz zamiar już zawsze w ten sposób sobie dorabiać?

\- Nie, jak tylko Harry znajdzie pracę lub mi uda się znaleźć lepiej płatną, kończę z tym.

\- Lou… - zaczął blondyn.

\- Nie – pokręcił głową – Zostaw to Niall, proszę – posłał mu błagające spojrzenie, nim zniknął za drzwiami, zostawiając przyjaciela samego z chaosem w głowie.


	8. Chapter 8

Ta noc była koszmarem. Cieszył się, że rano nie musi iść do pracy bo zapewne byłby nieprzytomny i nie potrafiłby się skupić.

Podczas gdy obok niego cicho pochrapywał Harry, on przewracał się z boku na bok, nie potrafiąc zasnąć. Jego myśli były zaprzątane przez to co się dzisiaj wydarzyło. Jak mógł pozwolić, aby Niall odkrył czym naprawdę się zajmuje. Pomimo tego, że blondyn zapewnił go, że o niczym nie powie Harry’emu, dalej się niepokoił. Nigdy nie wiedział czy nie zmieni zdania lub przypadkiem mu się coś nie wymknie. Niestety nie mógł w tej sprawie nic zrobić, zwłaszcza w drugim przypadku. Mógł się tylko modlić, aby nic takiego nie miało miejsca.  
\- Lou? – usłyszał zachrypnięty głos.

Odwrócił głowę i zauważył, że oczy jego chłopaka są otwarte.

\- Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię obudzić – posłał mu słaby uśmiech.

\- W porządku – mruknął – Wszystko dobrze skarbie? – słyszał zamartwienie w głosie loczka.

\- Tak – starał się, aby jego głos był jak najbardziej pewny.

\- Na pewno? Widzę, przecież że coś cię trapi. Nie możesz spać, wiercisz się – odpowiedział

\- To nic – starał się zapewnić ukochanego – Nie powinieneś sobie tym zawracać głowy, śpij.

\- Na pewno? Louis, martwię się o ciebie. Widzę, że od jakiegoś czasu coś jest nie tak.

\- Tak skarbie, wszystko jest w porządku. Śpij – objął loczka, przygarniając do siebie i pocałował go w czubek głowy.

\- Kocham cię Lou, pamiętaj o tym – wymruczał sennie.

\- Ja ciebie też – ponownie cmoknął Harry’ego.

Styles westchnął szczęśliwy i po chwili w sypialnie ponownie rozniosło się ciche pochrapywanie młodszego chłopaka.

*****

Przez kilka kolejnych dni Louis starał się unikać Nialla najbardziej jak to było możliwe. Niestety było to trudne, biorąc pod uwagę, że wspólnie pracowali w sklepie muzycznym i często mieli razem zmiany.

Tomlinson czuł się niezręcznie pod czujnym spojrzeniem przyjaciela. Blondyn starał się rozmawiać z szatynem, wypytywać czy wszystko dobrze, czy na pewno nie zmieni zdania odnośnie Zayna. Louis mając tego dość, od razu ucinał rozmowę lub uciekał.

Niall miał nic w tej sprawie nie robić. Wiedział, że Louis tego nie chce, ale miał już dość. Nie mógł tego tak zostawić. Musiał działać, nawet jeśli szatyn miałby się na niego obrazić.

*****

Zdobycie tego adresu nie było łatwe. Musiał jeszcze kilka razy śledzić Louisa, dopóki nie poszedł do Zayna. Jednak nareszcie udało mu się. Oto stoi przed drzwiami apartamentu „kochanka” Louisa. Musi z nim porozmawiać, musi go ubłagać, aby przestał spotykać się z Tomlinsonem.

Wziął głęboki wdech i zapukał w drewnianą powłokę. Zrobił krok do tyłu i czekał, aż ktoś otworzy drzwi. Jego serce waliło jak oszalałe. Był ogromnie zestresowany tym spotkaniem. Przecież ten cały Malik mógł w ogóle nie chcieć z nim rozmawiać, albo nie przejąć się sytuacją i dalej ciągnąć swój „romans” z Louisem.

Nagle drzwi się otworzyły, a przed blondynem stanął przystojny mężczyzna. Ten sam, który towarzyszył Tomlinsonowi i którego spotkał na korytarzu. Czuł jak jego serce przyspiesza, ale tym razem zupełnie innego powodu. Mężczyzna w ostrzejszym świetle wydawał się jeszcze bardziej przystojny. Był zjawiskowy.

Stał przed nim w czarnych rurkach. Jego biała koszula, rozpięta do połowy była wsadzona w spodnie, a rękawy miał podwinięte. Mógł podziwiać tatuaże na rękach i klatce piersiowej. Jego wzrok był łagodny i wyrażał zaciekawienie, a na twarzy widniał lekki uśmiech.

\- Mogę ci w czymś pomóc? – spytał.

Dopiero teraz Niall się ocknął i zorientował, że przez cały ten czas się gapił.

\- Um…hej – odpowiedział niepewnie. Boże, co ten chłopak z nim robił. Miał tu przyjść i twardo powiedzieć czego chce, zamiast tego podziwia kochanka swojego przyjaciela. Nie, stop. Musiał się wziąć w kupę, nie może teraz tracić swojej pewności.

\- Hej, czy my się przypadkiem nie znamy? – lekko przekrzywił głowę, uważnie lustrując całe ciało blondyna. Horan czuł się niezręcznie pod czujnym spojrzeniem mulata, a na jego policzki wkradł się rumieniec. Już miał odpowiedzieć, kiedy chłopak klasnął w dłonie – Już wiem, spotkaliśmy się w klubie. Jesteś kolegą Louisa.

\- Um, tak – pokiwał głową.

\- Co cię do mnie sprowadza?

\- Właściwie przyszedłem porozmawiać o Louisie.

\- Coś się mu stało? Coś nie tak? Nie będzie mógł się dzisiaj ze mną spotkać? – zmarszczył brwi z niepokoju.

\- M-mieliście się dzisiaj spotkać? – czuł jak ogarnia go panika, przecież Louis obiecał zabrać dzisiaj Harry’ego na randkę. Czyżby znowu w ostatniej chwili miał opuścić loczka?

\- Tak, przed chwilą wysłałem mu wiadomość – potwierdził.

\- Proszę cię, musisz to odwołać.

\- Co?! – widać było, że mulat był całkowicie zaskoczony i nie rozumiał o co chodzi.

\- Słuchaj, wszystko ci wyjaśnię – w końcu po to tutaj przyszedłem – ale musisz odwołać swoje spotkanie z Louisem i…moglibyśmy porozmawiać w środku?

\- Oh – brunet wyglądał, jakby dopiero teraz zauważył, że cały czas stoją na korytarzu – Um…jasne – odsunął się od drzwi, robiąc przejście dla blondyna. Zamknął za nim drzwi i poprowadził Nialla do salonu – Napijesz się czegoś? – spytał z nad telefonu, pisząc wiadomość, zapewne do szatyna.

\- Nie dzięki – odmówił na wskazanej przez Zayna kanapie.

\- W takim razie o co chodzi… - usiadł na wolnym fotelu.

\- Niall – odpowiedział.

\- Zayn – wyciągnął dłoń, którą blondyn uścisnął – W takim razie o czym chciałeś porozmawiać?

\- Chciałem cię prosić, abyś zakończył z Louisem swój związek, romans, czy co to tam jest.

\- Słucham? – jego ton wydawał się być lekko oburzony – Niby dlaczego miał…

\- Louis ma chłopaka! – wypalił.

\- Co? – widział jak na twarzy mulata pojawia się niedowierzanie.

\- Louis od kilku lat jest w związku, a za kilka tygodni zostanie ojcem – wyjaśnił blondyn.

\- J-ja nie wiedziałem – odparł z lekkim strachem, jakby bał się, że blondyn mu nie uwierzy – Zanim zaproponowałem mu pracę, był typową dziwką – oddawał się każdemu, kto był gotowy zapłacić.

\- Wiem – westchną – Nie obwiniam cię o nic. Proszę cię tylko, abyś to skończył. Boje się, że prawda wyjdzie na jaw i to bardzo skrzywdzi Harry’ego – chłopaka Louisa. Nie chcę, aby ich związek się rozpadł.

\- Może Louis nie chce już z nim być?

\- Nie – pokręcił głową – On go bardzo kocha.

\- W takim razie dlaczego to robi? Czemu zdradza swojego chłopaka?

\- Potrzebuje pieniędzy – westchnął – Teraz tylko on zarabia na swoją rodzinę. Na początku oboje z Harrym zarabiali. Nie było tego dużo, ale wystarczało. Jednak, kiedy Harry zaszedł w ciążę, zwolnili go. Pensja Louisa nie wystarczała, więc łapała się różnych dodatkowych prac. Lecz jak to bywa raz one są, a raz nie. Później zaczął się sprzedawać…

\- Tak – przerwał mu Zayn – Tą historię słyszałem – Niall pokiwał głową.

\- Odkrył, że pieniądze, które w ten sposób zarabia, pozwalają mu zapomnieć o problemach finansowych. Później przyjął twoją propozycję, co poniekąd zapewniło mu stabilność finansową.

\- Boże – przejechał dłonią po twarzy – Gdybym wiedział nigdy bym mu tego nie zaproponował – pokręcił głową. Cały czas nie dowierzał w to co usłyszał – I co teraz? – spojrzał zamartwionym wzrokiem na blondyna.

\- Musisz to zakończyć – odpowiedział.

\- Tak – pokiwał głową – Tak jasne, tylko… - urwał nagle coś sobie uświadamiając.

\- Tylko co? – zainteresował się Niall.

\- Jeśli zwolnię Louisa, on z powrotem może wrócić na ulicę – oznajmił.

\- Oh – wyrwało się z ust Horana, o tym nie pomyślał – Tak, masz rację. Jednak nie mogę pozwolić, aby to się dalej ciągnęło. Trzeba coś z tym zrobić.

\- Zgadzam się – pokiwał głową – Musimy pomyśleć co z tym zrobić.

\- Chcesz mi pomóc? – zdziwił się Niall.

\- Oczywiście. Polubiłem Louisa i traktuję go jak przyjaciela. Chcę dla niego jak najlepiej.

Blondyn uśmiechnął się na słowa Zayna, co również i u niego wywołało uśmiech.

\- Potrzebujemy czasu, aby się zastanowić co z tym zrobić.

\- Tak, masz rację. Um…może – nagle jakby Zayn zrobił się odrobinę nieśmiały – może mógłbyś dać mi swój numer? Napisałbym do ciebie, kiedy moglibyśmy się spotkać w najbliższym czasie – zaproponował – Do tego czasu nie będę dzwonił po Louisa. Jedynie jutro będzie musiał ze mną iść na wystawę znajomego, ale nic więcej z tego nie wyniknie. Obiecuję!

\- Jasne.

Malik podał mu swój telefon. Irlandczyk wpisał swój numer oddając sprzęt drugiemu chłopakowi.

\- Będę się zbierał – podniósł się z kanapy, kierując się w stronę wyjścia – Do zobaczenia – posłał mu lekki uśmiech, nim opuścił mieszkanie.

Niall wracał do domu z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. I nie był on spowodowany tylko pomocą i posiadaniem sprzymierzeńca w sprawie Louisa. Obraz uśmiechniętego Zayna siedział w jego głowie. Czuł przyjemne łaskotanie w brzuchu na samą myśl, że mulat jest w posiadaniu jego numeru. Musiał przyznać, że brunet go zauroczył.

Malik zresztą nie był lepszy, siedząc na kanapie i z głupkowatym uśmiechem wpatrując się w rząd cyfr zapisanych w telefonie.

*****

Nie wiedział co się dzieje. Jakieś 20 minut temu dostał od Zayna wiadomość, że ma się u niego pojawić. Przez cały ten czas krążył po salonie, zastanawiając się co ma powiedzieć Harry’emu i myśląc, że znowu będzie musiał go zawieźć, podczas gdy loczek przygotowywał się do ich randki. Jego problem zniknął równo z kolejną wiadomością, która jak się okazała, również była od Malika.

Brunet pisał w niej, żeby jednak nie przychodził, nie podając żadnego wytłumaczenia. Szatyn był zaskoczony, jednak nie narzekał. Dzięki temu nie będzie musiał zasmucać swojego chłopaka. Zje kolację ze swoim ukochanym i zrobi to o czym już od dawna myślał. Na jego usta wpłynął łagodny uśmiech.

\- Lou? – w salonie pojawił się loczek, gotowy do ich wyjścia. Na jego twarzy gościł szeroki uśmiech, który Tomlinson odwzajemnił.

\- Ślicznie wyglądasz skarbie – podszedł do zielonookiego i cmoknął go w policzek.

\- Przestań – zarumienił się lekko – Wyglądam jak wieloryb – odpowiedział.

\- Wyglądasz ślicznie, a ciążowy brzuch tylko dodaje ci uroku – odpowiedział, kładąc swoja dłoń na zaokrąglonym brzuchu Stylesa – Gotowy?

Harry pokiwał głową. Louis ujął jego dłoń i pociągnął go w kierunku wyjścia. Chciał zabrać kluczyki od samochodu, jednak Harry mu je zabrał kręcąc głową.

\- Przejdźmy się, do restauracji nie jest daleko.

\- Hazz, ale zimno jest. Zmarzniesz – zaprotestował.

Jak zwykle Louis musiał okazać swoją nadopiekuńczość.

\- Lou, ciepło się ubiorę. Po za tym spacer, ani mi, ani dziecku nie zaszkodzi. Proszę – jęknął.

\- Masz założyć czapkę i szalik – zarządził.

\- Louis, nie ma śniegu. Jest listopad – próbował odwieźć ukochanego do tego pomysłu. Jednak Lou stał przed nim, a w jego dłoniach spoczywał już czapka i szalik dla loczka. Młodszy westchnął cicho, jednak założył je.

Droga do restauracji zleciała im dość szybko. Szli w komfortowej ciszy, trzymając się za dłonie i posyłając sobie czułe uśmiechy.

Kolacja minęła im w naprawdę miłej atmosferze. Harry aż promieniował szczęściem. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz spędził tak miły i romantyczny wieczór ze swoim ukochanym. Louis przez cały czas szeroko się uśmiechał, przez większość kolacji trzymał Stylesa za rękę, kciukiem gładząc jego dłoń.

Louis również mógł zaliczyć ten wieczór do bardzo udanego. Na kilka godzin udało mu się prawie wyzbyć wszelkich wyrzutów i na jakiś czas zapomnieć o problemach, które sam na siebie sprowadził. Zamiast tego cieszył się czasem spędzonym ze swoim chłopakiem.

\- Louis – zaczął Harry spoglądając z nad swojego talerza na szatyna – Może powinniśmy już zastanowić się nad imieniem dla dziecka? W końcu za kilka tygodni się urodzi – zaproponował.

\- Tak, jasne – odparł z szerokim uśmiechem – Sam ostatnio już się nad tym zastanawiałem. Masz jakieś propozycje?

\- Um…myślałem, że może dla dziewczynki Mary, a dla chłopca…um…nie wiem – zmarszczył brwi zastanawiając się.

\- Może Marcel? – zaproponował.

\- Podoba mi się – na twarzy loczka pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, a w jego policzkach ukazały się urocze dołeczki.

Dalsza część kolacji minęła im na luźnych rozmowach, cichych chichotach i flirtach. Siedzieli popijając swoje napoje, czekając na deser, kiedy Louis w pewnym momencie podniósł się ze swojego miejsca i padł na kolanach przed Harrym.

Nie wiedział czy dobrze robi, czy zasługuje na to, aby Styles został z nim na zawsze. Jednak za kilak tygodni miało pojawić się ich dziecko i jedyne o czym teraz marzył, było przejście z loczkiem na kolejny, wyższy etap. Chciał stworzyć prawdziwą rodzinę. Wiedział, że zielonooki jest dla niego tym jedynym i chciałby z nim zostać do końca swojego życia.

\- Harry – zaczął, wyciągając dłoń w której trzymał otwarte aksamitne pudełko – wiesz jak bardzo…

\- Tak – przerwał mu zachrypnięty głos, a po chwili poczuł ramiona loczka owinięte dookoła szyi i ciepłe wargi, które złoży na jego ustach czuły pocałunek.

\- Ej, mógłbyś pozwolić mi skończyć – udał oburzonego, kiedy się od siebie oderwali.

\- Nie ważne co powiesz i tak się zgodzę – odpowiedział, ponownie łącząc ich usta.

Po jego policzkach popłynęły łzy, a na twarzy gości szeroki uśmiech, kiedy Louis zakładał na jego place pierścionek.


	9. Chapter 9

Do jego uszu dotarła cicha muzyka, dobiegająca zza drzwi, tym samym wybudzając go ze snu. Ostrożnie przekręcił się na drugi bok, ręką szukając ciepłego ciała swojego chłopaka. Natrafił jednak na puste, chłodne miejsce. Jęknął niezadowolony. Miał ochotę przytulić się do ukochanego, jednak jego nie było obok. Uchylił niechętnie swoje powieki i mrugając spojrzał na zegarek, stojący na szafce nocnej – 8.30. Zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się co tak wcześnie jego chłopak robił na nogach. Na ogół, kiedy nie musiał iść do pracy – tak jak dzisiaj – spał najdłużej jak się dało.

Powoli podniósł się z łóżka i kładąc dłoń na swoim sporym już brzuchu, skierował się do kuchni, skąd dochodziła muzyka i ciche podśpiewywanie jego chłopaka. Na jego usta wpłynął lekki uśmiech. Wszedł do kuchni, czując smakowite zapachy. Louis stał tyłem do niego, przy kuchence i smażył naleśniki. Nie miał na sobie koszulki, dzięki czemu Harry mógł zauważyć ruch każdego mięśnia jego pleców i ramion. Widział jak się napinają i rozluźniają.

\- Dzień dobry skarbie – postanowił się odezwać.

Louis odwrócił się w jego stronę, a jego twarz rozświetlił szeroki uśmiech. Harry podszedł do narzeczonego – nie wierzył, że może tak nazywać Louisa – i połączył ich usta w krótkim pocałunku.

\- Już wstałeś? Myślałem, że uda mi się przygotować śniadanie, zanim się obudzisz i przynieść ci je do łóżka – wydął wargę, robiąc zasmuconą minę. Loczek cicho się zaśmiał i ponownie pocałował swojego chłopaka – Siadaj – odezwał się, kiedy się od siebie odsunęli i wskazał głową na stolik, gdzie stała tacka z dwoma kubkami z herbatą, talerze, miska z owocami, sos czekoladowy i dżem – Naleśniki już prawie gotowe.

\- Nie wierzę – Styles zajął jedno z wolnych miejsc, rozkładając talerze i miski na stolik – Ponownie postanowiłeś gotować? Myślałem, że po wpadce z przesoloną jajecznicą zdecydowałeś, że już więcej nie będziesz gotować.

\- Chciałem ci sprawić przyjemność, więc postanowiłem zaryzykować – położył na stole talerz z naleśnikami i pocałował chłopaka w głowę – Mam nadzieję, że tym razem nie będzie tak źle. To znaczy, próbowałem pierwszego naleśnika zanim wziąłem się za smażenie kolejnych i był dobry, więc…

\- Lou? – Harry przekrzywił głowę spoglądając na szatyna, który właśnie zajmował swoje miejsce – Ile razy robiłeś ciasto?

\- Um…skąd wiesz? – Tomlinson spuścił wzrok na swój talerz.

\- Oj, Lou – zachichotał loczek – Jak ja dobrze cię znam. Ale to było urocze – pogładził dłoń ukochanego, która leżała na stole.

\- Kocham cię – Louis ponownie spojrzał na swojego chłopaka.

\- Ja ciebie też Boo – odpowiedział z szerokim uśmiechem, po czym sięgnął po widelec – Skarbie, to jest naprawdę dobre – pochwalił narzeczonego, na którego twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech zadowolenia i dumy.

*****

Przeszedł szybko przez jezdnię, zerkając na zegarek. Był spóźniony 15 minut, ale nie jego wina, że zepsuł się autobus. Jednak nareszcie tu był. Dzisiejszy dzień był mroźny, zimny wiatr smagał jego twarz, więc cieszył się, że w końcu będzie mógł się gdzieś schronić. Zatrzymał się przed kawiarnią, biorąc głęboki oddech. Czuł jak jego dłonie się pocą, a żołądek ściska się w supeł. Był zestresowany, jednak nie dlatego, że się spóźnił. Stresował się spotkaniem i nie wiedział dlaczego. Przecież idzie porozmawiać o swoim przyjacielu. Przecież to nie randka, jednak nic nie poradzi na to, że kiedy otrzymał wiadomość od Zayna, cieszył się jak zakochana nastolatka. Ten chłopak naprawdę mu się podobał. Oczarował go.

Ostatni raz wziął głęboki wdech i powoli wypuścił powietrze, nim otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka. Od razu otoczyło go przyjemne ciepło oraz zapach kawy i słodkich wypieków, które tu serwowali.

Rozejrzał się po sali, szukając bruneta. Nie trwało to długo. Zayn siedział w kącie, przy oknie. Uśmiechał się i machał, aby zwrócić na siebie uwagę Nialla. Blondyn odwzajemnił uśmiech i skierował się do bruneta.

\- Cześć – zajął miejsce naprzeciwko niego.

\- Hej – myślałem - że już nie przyjdziesz – w jego głosie dosłyszalna była ulga.

\- Przepraszam – zrobił skruszoną minę – Autobus się zepsuł, musiałem tutaj dojść pieszo.

\- Oh, w porządku – uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

Do ich stolika podeszła drobna blondynka. Jej włosy były związane w koński ogon, a na sobie miała strój jaki przysługiwał kelnerom pracującym tutaj.

\- Mogę zebrać zamówienie? – uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, a jej wzrok utkwiony był Zaynie. Niall poczuł jak w jego piersi rodzi się nieprzyjemne uczucie. Nie chciał, aby dziewczyna wpatrywała się w mulata, chciał, aby sobie stąd poszła.

\- Dwa razy herbatę malinową i ciasto czekoladowe – odezwał się brunet.

Blondynka przyjęła zamówienie i odeszła.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko, że złożyłem zamówienie za ciebie? Uważam, że mają tu najlepszą herbatę malinową i ciasto czekoladowe w całym Londynie. Chciałem, abyś spróbował – Zayn spojrzał na niego niepewnie.

\- Oczywiście, że nie – pokręcił głową z lekkim uśmiechem, czując jak na policzki wkrada się rumieniec. Poczuł przyjemne ciepło rozchodzące się po jego ciele, kiedy dotarło do niego, że Malik chciał się z nim podzielić niewielkim fragmentem swojego życia.

\- Wiesz – zaczął Zayn – Napisałem do Louisa, aby się tutaj ze mną spotkał. Będzie za jakieś 30 minut.

\- Co? – blondyn nie krył zaskoczenia – Czemu to zrobiłeś?

\- Uznałem, że nawet jeśli nic nie wymyślimy, powinniśmy spróbować z nim porozmawiać. Po za tym nie mogę go dłużej unikać. Od kilku dni, ani razu po niego nie dzwoniłem, nie zabrałem go również na imprezę o której wiedział. Louis coś zaczyna podejrzewać.

\- Chyba masz rację – westchnął, kiwając głową – Musimy w końcu z nim porozmawiać.

Obok nich pojawiła się kelnerka z ich zamówienie. Położyła przed nim filiżanki z herbatą i talerze z ciastem. Posyłając zalotny uśmiech brunetowi, oddaliła się w kierunku lady.

\- Myślałem nad tym jak pomóc Louisowi – zaczął powoli Horan, uparcie wpatrując się w ciasto czekoladowe i grzebiąc w nim widelcem – I tak sobie pomyślałem…to znaczy uznałem, że…wiesz, jeśli nic nie wymyślimy, a Louis nie będzie chciał nas słuchać… - Niall zaczął się plątać, wyraźnie było widać, że czymś się stresuje – pomyślałem, że może to ja zastąpiłbym Lou, a ty byś mu normalni płacił. No wiesz, ja…

Przerwał, kiedy usłyszał jak jego towarzysz się krztusi. Uniósł wzrok na Zayna. Chłopak kaszlał, próbując się uspokoić. W jego oczach błyszczały łzy. Niall poderwał się ze swojego miejsca podchodząc do mulata i klepiąc go po plecach.

\- Przepraszam – odezwał się skruszony – Nie powinienem tego proponować – wrócił na swoje miejsce, kiedy Zayn się już uspokoił – To było głupie, po prostu chciałem jakoś pomóc i to wpadło mi do głowy.

\- W porządku – wychrypiał, sięgając po swoja filiżankę – Rozumiem, że chciałeś dobrze. Po prostu mnie zaskoczyłeś, nie spodziewałem się takiej propozycji.

Niall poczuł jak na jego policzki wstępuje rumieniec wstydu.

\- Mimo wszystko ja nie mógłbym skorz… - zaczął, ale przerwał mu głos, który zarówno on jak i Niall bardzo dobrze znali.

\- Co wy tu robicie? – oskarżycielski i jednocześnie zaskoczony głos Louisa, rozniósł się po kawiarni.

\- Lou… - Niall chciał coś powiedzieć, ale przerwał mu głos mulata.

\- Louis, usiądź – wskazał na wolne krzesło – Zaraz ci wszystko wytłumaczymy.

Szatyn wykonał prośbę Malika i usiadł na wolnym miejscu. Jego spojrzenie było wbite w blond przyjaciela i ciskało w jego kierunku gromami. Był wściekły, przecież Niall miał się trzymać od tego z daleka.

\- Louis – zaczął Zayn, a szatyn przeniósł na niego spojrzenie – Niall mi wszystko powiedział.

\- Wszystko? – wyksztusił, czując jak po jego plecach przepływa nieprzyjemny dreszcz.

\- Tak, powiedział mi o Harrym i waszym dziecku. Powiedział mi o twojej sytuacji i dlaczego zdecydowałeś się na to, co robiłeś.

\- Zayn, posłu…

\- Daj mi dokończyć – przerwał mu, unosząc dłoń, aby dać mu znać, że ma być cicho – Ja to wszystko rozumiem. Wiem, że chciałeś jak najlepiej. Jednak wiedząc, że jesteś w związku, nie mogę tego dłużej ciągnąć. Louis koniec z tym.

\- Co? – czuł jak jego ciało ogarnia panika, a do oczu cisnął się łzy – Zayn błagam cię! Nie możesz mi tego zrobić. Nie chcę wracać na ulicę, ale jeśli mnie zwolnisz tak to się właśnie skończy! – podniósł swój głos.

\- Louis, spokojnie! Bądź ciszej – Niall położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, chcąc uspokoić przyjaciela.

\- Zostaw – warknął, strzepując dłoń blondyna – To twoja wina! Miałeś siedzieć cicho, a ty co? Poleciałeś do niego! – po jego policzkach płynęły łzy.

\- Louis – Zayn zaczął łagodnie – Niall chciał ci pomóc. Martwił się o ciebie i Harry’ego.

Tomlinson odetchnął głęboko, uspokajając się i wycierając łzy z policzków.

\- Zayn, proszę…

\- Przykro mi Lou. Mimo wszystko zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć. Jeśli tylko będziesz potrzebować pieniędzy…

\- Nie – pokręcił głową, przerywając mulatowi – Nie chcę się u nikogo zapożyczać, zwłaszcza jeśli nie wiem, czy będę w stanie oddać pieniądze. Wolę je sam zarobić.

\- Wiesz, że nie musiałbyś ich…

\- Wiem, ale nie. Nie, Zayn – pokręcił głową.

\- Louis, ale nie możesz wrócić z powrotem do bycia dziwką – odezwał się spanikowany Niall.

\- A co mam zrobić? – spytał ze łzami w oczach – Jak inaczej mam utrzymać siebie i Harry’ego.

\- Przyjmij propozycję Zayna – odpowiedział blondyn – Przyjmij pieniądze.

\- Nie, nie mogę ich przyjąć bez niczego. Jeśli nie mogę pracować dla Zayna, nie mogę przyjąć pieniędzy.

\- Lou, proszę cię – w niebieskich oczach Irlandczyka również pojawiły się łzy.

\- Mam – krzyknął mulat, klaszcząc w dłonie. Dwójka zaskoczonych chłopaków spojrzała na niego, nie bardzo wiedząc o co chodzi i czemu Malik tak szeroko się uśmiecha.

\- O co chodzi? – Louis zmarszczył brwi.

\- Zostaniesz moim asystentem – odpowiedział.

\- Co?

\- Tony w przyszłym tygodniu wyjeżdża do Nowego Jorku, gdzie mieszka jego dziewczyna. Właśnie sobie o tym przypomniałem. Mógłbyś zająć jego miejsce – wytłumaczył.

\- Zi, ale ja się na tym nie znam.

\- To nic trudnego. Nauczysz się w trakcie – wyjaśnił – Głównie twoim zadaniem będzie zajęcie się sprawami organizacyjnymi, gdy będę miał mieć jakąś wystawę. Umawianie wywiadów dla magazynów artystycznych i tego typu rzeczy. Dasz radę. Co ty na co?

Zapadła cisza, podczas której Louis zastanawiał się nad propozycją Zayna. Ta propozycja była bardzo kusząca, ale…ale co?! Przecież nie było żadnego „ale”. Powinien brać tą pracę. Dzięki temu skończy z sypianiem z Zaynem i skończą się wyrzuty sumienia. Będzie mógł utrzymać swoją rodzinę i przestać okłamywać ukochanego. Tu nie ma się co zastanawiać. Musi się zgodzić.

\- Biorę – odpowiedział z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- To wspaniale – wykrzyknęli jednocześnie Zayn i Niall.

Louis postanowił zostać jeszcze chwilę z przyjaciółmi. Miał zamiar wezwać kelnerkę, aby złożyć zamówienie, kiedy poczuł wibracje w kieszeni. Wyciągnął telefon i zobaczył na wyświetlaczu zdjęcie swojego chłopaka. Uśmiechnął się odbierając połącznie i przykładając komórkę do ucha.

\- Cześć skarbie – odezwał się.

\- Lou, kiedy wrócisz? – usłyszał cichy głos swojego chłopaka, po drugiej stronie słuchawki.

\- Coś się stało Haz? – zmarszczył brwi, kątem oka dostrzegając jak blondyn zaczyna mu się uważnie przyglądać.

\- Um…tak, tylko nie mamy orzeszków ziemnych i miodu…

\- I?

\- Mam ochotę na kanapkę z miodem i orzeszkami ziemnymi – odezwał się nieśmiało – I miałem nadzieję, że szybko wrócisz do domu i po drodze mi to kupisz.

Tomlinson zaśmiał się, słysząc swojego narzeczonego. Musiał przyznać, że Loczek potrafił być niezwykle uroczy.

\- Dobrze, do pół godziny powinienem wróci – poinformował go, szeroko się uśmiechając – Wytrzymasz?

\- Tak – Louis wiedział, że w tej chwili Styles kiwa radośnie głową – Do zobaczenia Lou, kocham cię.

\- Ja ciebie też – odpowiedział, rozłączając się i chowając telefon do kieszeni.

\- Co się stało? Coś z Harrym? – Niall wydawał się lekko zaniepokojony.

\- Wszystko dobrze, po prostu ma zachcianki. Muszę już się zbierać - podniósł się ze swojego miejsca, posyłając szeroki uśmiech do przyjaciół i skierował się do wyjścia. Czuł się niesamowicie, jakby wielki ciężar został zdjęty z jego ramion. Nareszcie skończy się kłamanie, skończy się zasmucanie loczka. Nareszcie będzie mógł być szczęśliwy.

Niall i Zayn ponownie zostali sami. Spojrzeli na siebie posyłając sobie nieśmiałe uśmiechy. Brunet bardzo chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie wiedział jak zacząć. Ostatecznie zebrał się na odwagę, jednak nie zaczął swojej wypowiedzi w najlepszy sposób. Szczerze, chyba zaczął ją w najgorszy z możliwych.

\- Niall, słuchaj. Wracając do twojej propozycji – odezwał się Malik, niepewnie spoglądając na blondyna.

\- Nie – Irlandczyk ukrył w dłoniach zaczerwienioną twarz – Przepraszam, nie powinienem tego proponować. Po prostu byłem zdesperowany.

\- Nie, w porządku – dotknął delikatnie dłoni Horana, odsuwając je od twarzy chłopaka – Jak już mówiłem, rozumiem. Jednak ja nie mógłbym skorzystać z twojej propozycji, bez względu na to jak dobre intencje miałeś.

\- Rozumiem – starał się, aby jego głos wyrażał obojętność i chyba mu się udało. Nie mógł pozbyć się nieprzyjemnego ścisku serca. Skąd w ogóle ten pomysł wpadł mu do głowy, przecież to jasne, że ktoś taki jak Zayn, ktoś kto może mieć każdego, nie będzie chciał Nialla.

\- Wiesz, po prostu nie mógłbym w ten sposób cię wykorzystywać. Chciałbym, abyś dobrowolnie się ze mną umawiał, a nie dlatego by pomóc przyjacielowi.

\- Co? – na jego twarzy pojawiło się ogromne zaskoczenie.

\- Wiesz – na policzki Malika wstąpił lekki rumieniec – Chciałbym cię zaprosić…gdzieś.

\- Na randkę? – wypalił.

\- Um…tak, na randkę – potwierdził – Co ty na to?

\- Chętnie – uśmiechnął się lekko, ponownie rumieniąc.

*****

\- Harry, jestem – Louis wszedł do domu, rzucając klucze na szafkę i ściągając kurkę z butami.

\- Cześć skarbie – loczek znajdował się na kanapie i próbował się podnieść. Louis widząc to cicho zachichotał.

\- Nie śmiej się – oburzył się młodszy – Tylko mi pomóż.

Louis podszedł do chłopaka, pomagając mu się podnieść i składając czuły pocałunek na jego ustach. Następnie pochylił się składając lekkiego całusa na zaokrąglonym brzuchu.

\- Proszę – podał mu reklamówkę z zakupami – Twoje zamówienie.

\- Dziękuję Boo – cmoknął go w policzek i zabierając siatkę, ruszył do kuchni.

Louis usiadł przy blacie, dzielącym salon od kuchni, kładąc na nim laptopa i uruchamiając go.

\- Co robisz? – Harry kątem oka zerknął na ukochanego.

\- Piszę rezygnację z pracy – odpowiedział, wpatrując się w ekran.

\- Co? – Harry był lekko zszokowany – Louis, chcesz zrezygnować? Czemu? Z czego masz zamiar później żyć?

\- Spokojnie, kotku – posłał mu uspokajający uśmiech – Dostałem o wiele lepszą propozycję pracy.

\- Naprawdę? – szeroki uśmiech ozdobił twarz Harry’ego.

\- Tak, skończy się pracowanie po nocach i nagłe wezwania – pokiwał głową.

\- Co to za praca? – zaciekawił się.

\- Jakiś czas temu poznałem Zayna, jest artystą. Zaczęliśmy się dobrze dogadywać. Jego asystent wyjeżdża, więc zaproponował mi jego stanowisko. Zaczynam w przyszłym tygodniu – wytłumaczył ukochanemu.

\- To naprawdę wspaniale – podszedł do szatyna – Gratuluję – cmoknął go w policzek.

Harry nie potrafił ukryć swojej radości. Miał nadzieję, że teraz wszystko wróci do normy. Miał nadzieję, że będzie tak jak dawniej.


	10. Chapter 10

Wyszedł przed budynek, mocniej naciągając czapkę na uszy. Wziął głęboki wdech, a chłodne powietrze dostało się do jego płuc. Powoli je wypuścił i z szerokim uśmiechem, który ukazał jego dołeczki, ruszył na spotkanie z przyjaciółmi. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że jest jak dawniej, że wszystko wraca do normy. Louis stał się bardziej żywszy, weselszy. Już nie pracował wieczorami, tylko spędzał ten czas z Harrym. Loczek również odzyskał swój dawny blask w oczach, a z jego twarzy praktycznie nie schodził uśmiech. Oboje czuli, że atmosfera w ich mieszkaniu została oczyszczona. Czuli się lżej. Ponownie byli szczęśliwi i wiedzieli, że nic więcej nie potrzebują.   
Po krótkim spacerze nareszcie dotarł pod odpowiedni budynek. Z przyjemnością, przywitał ciepło, które go otoczyło gdy tylko wszedł do wnętrza kamienicy. Uwielbiał spacery i spędzanie czasu na zewnątrz. Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy rzadko miał możliwość opuszczać swoje mieszkanie. Jednak dzisiejszy dzień był bardzo mroźny – co się dziwić była końcówka listopada. Czuł jak jego nos i policzki szczypią, więc domyślił się, że są zaczerwienione.   
Ściągnął czapkę z rękawiczkami i schował je do kieszeni. Rozpiął swój płaszcz, rozwijając szalik i powoli ruszył schodami na piętro gdzie mieszkali jego przyjaciele. Na szczęście nie było to zbyt wysoko. W innym wypadku wieczność zajęłoby mu wspinanie się z jego wielkim brzuchem.   
Dotarł na odpowiednie piętro i zatrzymał się, podtrzymując ściany, aby złapać oddech. Po uspokojeniu ruszył wzdłuż korytarza, zatrzymując się pod drzwiami przyjaciół i nie tracąc czasu na pukanie od razu wszedł do środka.   
\- Cześć – krzyknął wesoło, zatrzymując się w holu, aby pozbyć się płaszcza i butów.  
\- Harry – w drzwiach do salonu pojawił się uśmiechnięty Liam – Jak się czujesz? Jak maluszek? – zapytał, kiedy Harry podszedł do niego wchodząc do salonu.   
-Oboje mamy się bardzo dobrze – odpowiedział, opadając na kanapę – Tylko zaczynamy się robić trochę głodni. Kiedy będzie kolacja? – spojrzał z wyczekiwaniem na przyjaciela.  
\- Jak przyjdzie Louis z gościem – w pomieszczeniu pojawił się blondyn.  
\- Niall – zawołał loczek, kiedy przeniósł wzrok z Liama - który właśnie wchodził za blat, oddzielający kuchnię od salonu – na Irlandczyka.  
\- Hej Harry – zajął miejsce obok Stylesa.   
\- Będzie ktoś jeszcze? – Harry zmarszczył brwi przyglądając się Horanowi.  
\- Um…no tak – na twarz Nialla wstąpił rumieniec – Zaprosiłem Zayna – wytłumaczył.  
\- Zayna? Masz na myśli nowego szefa Lou? – dopytywał – Znasz go?  
\- Tak – skinął nieśmiało głową – Poznałem go jakiś czas temu , przez Louisa i jakoś tak…  
\- Wy ze sobą kręcicie. Podoba ci się – zawołał wesoło loczek, a jego twarz rozświetlił szeroki uśmiech. Naprawdę cieszył się, że jego przyjaciel w końcu kogoś sobie znalazł. On miał Louisa, Liam miał Sophie, a Niall był sam. Teraz może się to zmienić.   
\- No… - przyznał z rumieńcem.  
\- Ni to wspaniale. Przytuliłbym cię, ale sam widzisz – wskazał na swój brzuch, który ograniczał mu ruchy. Blondyn zaśmiał się i przysunął do przyjaciela, pozwalając, aby loczek go przytulił.   
\- A jak tam u was? – spytał odsuwając się od Stylesa.  
\- Jest naprawdę wspaniale Ni – odpowiedział z szerokim uśmiechem – Jest tak jak dawniej. Czuję, że wrócił mój Lou.  
Niall odetchnął w duchu. Chociaż wiedział, że Louis zerwał z dawną pracą, odkąd przyjął go Zayn, nie mógł w pełni się uspokoić. Cały czas zastanawiał się co u jego przyjaciół. Jednak teraz, gdy Harry mówi mu, że pomiędzy nimi jest naprawdę dobrze, a na jego ustach gości szeroki uśmiech, ponownie mógł wyzbyć się wszelkich niepewności.   
\- Cieszę się razem z Tobą – odpowiedział, ponownie przytulając się do młodszego chłopaka.   
\- No pięknie, pięknie – usłyszeli bardzo dobrze znany głos. Oderwali się od siebie, odwracając głowy i w wejściu do salonu dostrzegli uśmiechniętego szatyna – Wystarczy, że mnie nie ma, a wy już się do siebie kleicie.  
\- Czułem się samotny, ktoś musiał mi ciebie zastąpić – westchnął teatralnie loczek.  
\- No ładnych rzeczy się tu dowiaduję, jestem tylko zastępstwem – Niall udał oburzonego.  
\- Oczywiście, nigdy nie będziesz tak idealny jak Louis – zaśmiał się, odwracając głowę w kierunku swojego narzeczonego, który przysiadł na oparciu kanapy – Cześć skarbie – na jego twarzy pojawił się delikatny uśmiech, kiedy zwracał się do ukochanego.  
\- Hej – złożył czuły pocałunek na jego wargach – Jak się czujesz?  
\- Bardzo dobrze, a teraz jeszcze lepiej.  
\- A nasz skarb? – położył dłoń na brzuchu ukochanego i lekko go pogładził.  
\- Tak samo jak ja – odpowiedział i szarpiąc Louisa z koszulę, przyciągnął go do kolejnego pocałunku.  
Niall z kolei przyglądał się swoim przyjaciołom, a na jego twarzy gościł szeroki uśmiech. Nikt nie zwrócił uwagi, że w wejściu do salonu stoi ktoś jeszcze. Dopiero ciche chrząkniecie, przyciągnęła na niego uwagę.  
\- Zayn – blondyn poderwał się z kanapy i podbiegł do bruneta – Cieszę się, że przyszedłeś – cmoknął go w policzek.  
\- Cieszę się, że mnie zaprosiłeś – posłał Irlandczykowi szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Chodź – Niall chwycił jego dłoń i pociągnął go w kierunku przyjaciół.  
\- Harry – Louis zwrócił się do loczka, kiedy brunet pojawił się obok nich – To jest właśnie Zayn. Zi, to mój narzeczony Harry – szatyn przedstawił ich sobie.   
Mężczyźni wymienili uścisk dłoni, posyłając sobie szerokie uśmiechy.  
*****  
Każdy dzień był cudowny. Przepełniony miłością, przytulaniem się na kanapie podczas wspólnego oglądania filmów i skradanych sobie pocałunków przed snem. Każdy dzień był dla nich piękny i przepełniony ich szczęściem. Skończyły się kłamstwa, skończyły się oszustwa i skończyły się samotne chwile Harry’ego, które spędzał starając się nie myśleć, że tak bardzo chce mieć obok siebie swojego chłopaka, który ponownie go zostawił. Wszystko było już dobrze.  
Harry polubił Zayna, którego miał okazję poznać lepiej, zwłaszcza odkąd zaczął się umawiać z Niallem i dołączył do ich paczki. Był mu ogromnie wdzięczny za to co zrobił dla Louisa i nie raz mu to mówił. Malik, z wymuszonym uśmiechem, mówił mu, że to nic wielkiego. Oczywiście cieszył się, że mógł pomóc przyjacielowi i było mu miło, gdy loczek mu dziękował, jednak i jego dręczyły wyrzuty sumienia. Harry przecież nie wiedział, że wcześniej Zayn również pomagał szatynowi, ale na zupełnie innych warunkach. I nawet świadomość, że nie wiedział o związku Louisa, nie pomagała złagodzić wyrzutów. Mimo to nie, żałował tego co wydarzyło się pomiędzy nim a szatynem. Gdyby nie to, nigdy nie miałby okazji poznać Nialla. W końcu po tylu latach znalazł kogoś, przy kim czuł się naprawdę ważny i kochany. Wiedział, że blondynowi zależy na nim, a nie jego kasie.   
*****  
\- Louis, spokojnie – Zayn położył dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciela – Wszystko jest dobrze.  
\- Na pewno? – zmierzył wzrokiem całą salę.   
Dzisiaj był sylwester, a Zayn postanowił urządzić przyjęcie w swojej galerii. Oczywiście Louis jako jego asystent musiał się zająć wieloma sprawami organizacyjnymi i pomimo zapewnieniom bruneta, że wszystko jest idealnie nie potrafił się zrelaksować. To była pierwsza impreza, którą organizował dla Malika, dodatkowo miał dziwne przeczucie, że dzisiaj stanie się coś złego.   
\- Skarbie nie stresuj się tak, udało się – Harry cmoknął szatyna w policzek, mając nadzieję, że uda mu się chociaż odrobinę uspokoić ukochanego.   
\- Na pewno? – powtórzył.  
\- TAK! – zgodnie odpowiedziała piątka jego towarzysz.   
Oprócz Louisa, Harry’ego i Zayna, był tutaj oczywiście Niall, jako partner i jednocześnie chłopak bruneta oraz Liam ze swoją dziewczyną Sophie.  
\- Napij się wina – Malik skinął na kelnera, aby podszedł do nich z tacą – To pomoże Ci się rozluźnić.   
Obok nich pojawił się chłopak w dłoniach trzymając tacę, na której stały kieliszki. Louis sięgnął po jeden z nich, podobnie jak reszta. Harry również wyciągnął swoją dłoń, ale od razu ją cofnął, kiedy szatyn go w nią uderzył.  
\- Ej – zaprotestował.  
\- Ty nie – zarządził Tomlinson, upijając łyk ze swojego kieliszka – Wiesz, że ci nie wolno.  
\- Jest sylwester – jęknął z nadzieję, że Lou pozwoli mu na ten jeden kieliszek wina. Naprawdę chciał chociaż spróbować kilka łyków.  
\- Nie, o północy pozwolę ci wypić trochę szampana i koniec.  
Loczek prychnął cicho, zakładając dłonie na piersi. Jednak nie potrafił się długo gniewać na swojego narzeczonego. Wystarczyło, że objął go w pasie przyciągając do siebie, czuły pocałunek w policzek i „kocham cię” wyszeptane do jego ucha. Wtedy czuł jak cała złość z jego ciała znika, a on rozpływa się w ramionach ukochanego.  
Faktycznie odrobina alkoholu pozwoliła się Louisowi rozluźnić. Po chwili przestał się przejmować, czy wszystko wypadło dobrze, tylko cieszył się wspaniałym wieczorem z przyjaciółmi.  
Czas do północy minął im w naprawdę przyjemnej atmosferze. Kiedy miała nadejść ta konkretna godzina, wszyscy udali się do wielkiego ogrodu mieszczącego się na tyłach galerii. Kelnerzy wirowali pomiędzy nimi rozdając wszystkim szampana, aby mogli należycie pożegnać się ze starym rokiem i powitać nowy. Rozpoczęło się odliczanie, a gdy tylko wskazówki znalazły się na 12, niebo rozbłysło, mieniąc się przeróżnymi kolorami fajerwerków. Po okolicy rozniosły się głośne okrzyki radości, życzące wszystkim, aby nadchodzący rok był lepszy od poprzedniego.   
\- Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku Harry – szatyn odwrócił się do ukochanego.  
\- Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku Lou – połączył ich wargi w czułym pocałunku – Kocham cię – wyszeptał w jego usta.  
\- Ja ciebie też skarbie – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się delikatnie do chłopaka z loczkami. Harry to odwzajemnił, pokazując swoje dołeczki. Chwila ta została zniszczona, przez ich przyjaciół, którzy rzucili się na parę chcąc również życzyć im wszystkiego co najlepsze.   
*****  
Manewrował pomiędzy gośćmi szukając swojego narzeczonego. Dochodziła już 3:00, a on był zmęczony i jedyne o czym w tej chwili marzył, to położyć się na wygodnym łóżku i wtulić w ciepłe ciało ukochanego. Niestety jakiś czas temu Louis zniknął razem z Zaynem. Mulat podobno chciał, aby szatyn kogoś poznał.   
Nareszcie tłum nieco się przerzedził, dzięki czemu mógł zauważyć Tomlinsona i Malika, stojących na tarasie. Byli pochłonięci rozmową, nie dostrzegając nadchodzącego loczka. Zayn trzymał w dłoni zapalonego papierosa, którego właśnie przyłożył do ust. Harry skrzywił się widząc, że Louis też pali. Jego narzeczony rzadko to robił, ponieważ dobrze wiedział, że Styles tego nie popiera.   
Podszedł do drzwi, chcąc wejść na taras jednak zatrzymał się słysząc strzępy rozmowy.   
\- Brakuje mi ciebie czasami, a konkretniej naszego seksu – odezwał się Zayn.  
\- Przecież masz Nialla – Louis przyłożył papierosa do ust i zaciągnął się, pozwalając, aby dum wypełnił jego płuca.  
Harry przesunął się, aby mężczyźni go nie zauważyli i oparł się o ścianę. Wiedział, że nie powinien podsłuchiwać, ale rozmowa Louisa i Zayna wywoływała u niego niepokój. Musiał się dowiedzieć o co chodzi. Czuł jak jego serce przyspiesza, a do oczu cisnął się łzy.  
\- Minął dopiero miesiąc odkąd oficjalnie jesteśmy razem. Jeszcze do niczego nie doszło – wytłumaczył Malik – Nie chcę go popędzać.  
\- Ale, ty chyba nie… - zaczął niepewnie szatyn.  
\- Nie – mulat pokręcił głową – Oczywiście, że nie. Nie mógłbym. Zresztą dobrze wiesz, że gdybym od początku wiedział, że jesteś w związku nigdy nie zaproponowałbym ci tego.   
Po zarumienionych policzkach Harry’ego spłynęły łzy. Jego Louis, jego narzeczony go zdradził? Czy to możliwe? Czy to możliwe, aby pieprzył się z Zaynem za plecami chłopaka? Najwidoczniej tak, ale Styles nie chciał w to wierzyć. Nie chciał, aby to była prawda. Przecież to jego Lou. On go kocha, kocha Harry’ego. Przecież by mu tego nie zrobił.  
\- Pomimo tego co musiałem robić i cię okłamałem, nie żałuję tego – w tym momencie Styles poczuł jak jego serce pęka – Gdyby nie ty i twoja propozycja, dalej byłbym zwykłą dziwką, pozwalającą się pieprzyć w łazience klubowej – a teraz kawałki serca rozsypały się na drobne kawałeczki, których prawdopodobnie nie będzie się dało już złożyć. Jego Louis go zdradził.  
Wyszedł na taras, ujawniając swoją obecność, a po jego policzkach płynęły łzy. Dwójka mężczyzn zauważyła go, a na ich twarzach pojawił się strach wymieszany z zaskoczeniem.   
\- Harry… - głos Louisa lekko drżał, kiedy zrobił krok w kierunku ukochanego.  
\- Jak mogłeś Louis? Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić? – wyszlochał.  
\- Harry, proszę cię nie… - zaczął Zayn, chcąc jakoś pomóc przyjacielowi.  
\- Nie odzywaj się, nie masz prawa – krzyknął, gniewnie spoglądając na Zayna – Ty go pieprzyłeś. To ty zabierałeś mi Louisa. To przez ciebie spędzałem samotne wieczory i noce.  
\- Harry, to nie tak… - szatyn znalazł się obok loczka, jednak ten się odsunął.  
\- Nie dotykaj mnie – krzyknął.  
\- Co tu się dzieje? – na trasie pojawił się Niall, a na jego twarzy widoczne było zdezorientowanie – Harry, co się stało? – podszedł do przyjaciela obejmując go.  
\- N-Ni – jego głos drżał – Z-zabierz mnie do siebie – poprosił – M-mogę?  
\- Oczywiście – odpowiedział.  
\- Harry… - zaczął Louis.  
\- N-nie – pokręcił głową – Nie teraz.  
Odszedł prowadzony przez Nialla. Przed budynkiem znaleźli taksówkę, w której już po chwili jechali do domy. Harry płakał wtulony w blondyna.  
\- Hazz – Niall przejechał dłonią przez jego loki – Co się stało? – domyślał się, ale chciał mieć pewność.  
\- O-on, Lou m-mnie z-zdradzał. Z Zaynem też – wychlipał.  
\- Wiem – westchnął ciężko, przymykając powieki. Kiedy je z powrotem otworzył, widział zaskoczony wzrok przyjaciela – Wszystko ci wyjaśnię, ale nie teraz. Dobrze? Najpierw powinieneś odpocząć.  
\- Dobrze – mruknął loczek, mocniej wtulając się w Irlandczyka.


	11. Chapter 11

Mieszkanie wydawało się teraz takie wielki. Brakowało mu krzątającego się loczka, jego narzekania na bolące plecy i wielki brzuch oraz wesołego śmiechu, kiedy był szczęśliwy. Tak bardzo chciał porozmawiać z Harrym, tak bardzo chciał mu wytłumaczyć to wszystko, ale nie miał jak. Loczek nie chciał go wiedzieć. Odkąd ostatni raz widział go jak wychodził z galerii Zayna w sylwestra nie wiedział go od tego momentu. Dzień później Harry przysłał Liama, aby zabrał jego rzeczy.  
Usłyszał zgrzyt zamka. Natychmiast podniósł się z kanapy, na której leżał odkąd wrócił do domu po imprezie sylwestrowej. Czuł jak jego serce przyspiesza, żołądek się skręca z nerwów, a myśli biegną jak oszalałe. Harry wrócił do domu i Louis będzie maił okazję z nim porozmawiać i wszystko wyjaśnić. Poczuł ogromne rozczarowanie, kiedy w salonie zamiast chłopaka z lokami, ujrzał swojego przyjaciela Liama.  
\- Li? – nie krył zaskoczenia, ani rozczarowania – Co ty tu robisz?  
\- Harry, poprosił mnie, abym zabrał stąd jego rzeczy – westchnął.  
\- Co? – szatyn czuł jak jego ciało ogrania panika, a do oczu cisnął się łzy – Jak to? – jego głos zadrżał.  
\- Postanowił na jakiś czas zostać u nas – wyjaśnił – Lou – zaczął, kiedy zauważył jak chłopak spuszcza głowę , aby ukryć swoje łzy – Nie oceniam cię, ok? Niall wszystko mi wyjaśnił. Oczywiście nie podoba mi się to co zrobiłeś, ale nie jestem na ciebie zły. Dalej jesteś moim przyjacielem i jeśli tylko będziesz potrzebował pomocy, to zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy, aby jej udzielić.  
\- Dzięki Li – uśmiechnął się, ale bardziej przypominało to grymas – Czy mógłbym się z nim spotkać? Chcę wytłumaczyć, wyjaśnić.  
\- Podejrzewam, że nie – westchnął, kręcąc głową.  
\- Och – wyrwało się w jego ust.  
\- Daj Harry’emu trochę czasu. Niech ochłonie, przemyśli to wszystko i później spróbuj. Pamiętaj, że Harry ciągle cię kocha. Skrzywdziłeś go, ale dalej cię kocha. Ja z Niallem też chętnie ci pomożemy. Tylko daj mu trochę czasu.  
\- Dobrze – westchnął, wycierając łzy z policzków. Liam miał rację powinien, dać Harry’emu trochę czasu. Może później zgodzi się na spotkanie z szatynem – Li, jeśli będą potrzebne jakieś pieniądze dla Harry’ego, to daj znać. On pewnie nie będzie ich chciał, dlatego lepiej będzie jeśli dam je tobie.   
\- W porządku – Li poklepał przyjaciela po ramieniu i ruszył w kierunku sypialni.   
Od tego dnia minęły prawie dwa tygodnie. Louis nie wychodził z mieszkania, z nikim się nie widział. Byli u niego kilka razy Zayn, Niall i Liam, ale ich nie wpuszczał. W tym momencie potrzebował samotności. Wiedział, że powinien chodzić do pracy, ale równie dobrze wiedział, że Zayn doskonale rozumie jego sytuację i nie ma do niego pretensji. Jednak po tych dwóch tygodniach postanowił, że wystarczy użalania się nad sobą. Musi wrócić do pracy i przede wszystkim porozmawiać z Harrym. Choćby miał loczka do tego zmusić i tak z nim porozmawia.  
*****  
\- Ugh – jęknął, po raz kolejny próbując sięgnąć laptopa, który leżał na stoliku od kawy, jednak jego duży brzuch ograniczał mu ruchy. Wysunął się odrobinę na skraj kanapy, ponownie próbując i ponownie poległ. Opadł do tyłu z cichym westchnięciem. Usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, a następnie po mieszkaniu rozniósł się głośny śmiech Irlandczyka. Po chwili w salonie ukazał się wesoły blondyn, a zaraz za nim pojawił się brunet.   
Niall od razy rzucił się na swojego przyjaciela, witając go i małą istotkę, która się w nim rozwijała. Zayn posłał mu tylko lekki uśmiech i ciche cześć, na co Harry odpowiedział tym samym.   
Pomimo tego, że Niall wyjaśnił loczkowi całą sytuację z Zaynem, pomiędzy chłopakami było niezręcznie. Harry wiedział, że powinien porozmawiać z Malikiem i go przeprosić, ale jak na razie nie potrafił się na to odważać. Dalej odczuwał potworny ból na samą myśl, że brunet miał dostęp do tego, co powinno należeć tylko i wyłącznie do Stylesa. Z kolei Zayna męczyły okropne wyrzuty sumienia.   
\- Um…jak tam… - zaczął nieśmiało Harry.  
\- Chyba jest już lepiej. Pojawił się ponownie w pracy – odpowiedział, dokładnie wiedząc o co zapyta chłopak.   
\- Och, to dobrze.  
Pomimo tego, że zostawił swojego chłopaka, dalej go kochał i się martwił. Chciał wiedzieć co u niego. Kiedy słyszał, że Louis siedzi w mieszkaniu i nikogo do siebie nie dopuszcza, chciał do niego zadzwonić lub przyjść, ale nie czuł się na to gotowy, jeszcze nie teraz. Więc informacja, że Louis wrócił do pracy, bardzo go uspokoiła.  
\- Ni – jęknął Harry – Mógłbyś podać mi laptopa? Jak zwykle ogranicza mnie mój wielki brzuch.  
\- Jasne – sięgnął po wskazany przedmiot i podał go loczkowi. Rozsiadł się wygodniej i poklepał miejsce wolne obok siebie, zapraszając Zayna, aby usiadł obok niego. Sięgnął po pilota i włączył telewizor. Przyciągnął bruneta do siebie, pozwalając, aby ten się w niego wtulił. Kątem oka zerknął na ekran laptopa, którego trzymał Harry.   
\- Harry, co ty robisz? – zmarszczył brwi, odwracając głowę na loczka.  
\- Um…szukam mieszkania – wyjaśnił – Nie mogę wam tu siedzieć na głowie.  
\- Co? Harry nie ma mowy – zaprotestował blondyn, odsuwając się od mulata i siadając prosto. Zayn również się ożywił – Nie pozwolę ci zamieszkać samemu w takim stanie. Po za tym jak chcesz za nie zapłacić?  
\- Mam jakieś oszczędności – wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nie, nie ma mowy. Zostajesz tutaj.  
\- Niall, ale ja nie chcę siedzieć wam na głowie – jęknął – Już za długo musisz się ze mną męczyć w jednym łóżku.  
\- Daj spokój – machnął ręką – Moje łóżko jest duże, po za tym za niedługo będzie ono całe dla ciebie.  
\- Co? – zielonooki oderwał wzrok od ekranu i spojrzał na przyjaciela.  
\- Jeszcze nic nie mówiłem, ale w przyszłym tygodniu przenoszę się do Zayna. Mógłbyś tu zostać z Liamem – odpowiedział z szerokim uśmiechem.   
\- Och, naprawdę? – Harry nie krył zaskoczenia decyzją swojego przyjaciela i jego chłopaka – Nie żebym miał coś przeciwko, ale czy to nie jest trochę za szybko?  
\- Może – Irlandczyk wzruszył ramionami – Ale oboje z Zaynem tego chcemy i uważamy, że jesteśmy na to gotowi – blondyn spojrzał czule na ukochanego i posłał mu delikatny uśmiech, co mulat odwzajemnił.  
Nagle po pomieszczeniu rozniósł się dźwięk telefonu. Horan wyciągnął swoją komórkę i spoglądając na wyświetlacz, podniósł się z kanapy i przeszedł do innego pomieszczenia, aby móc spokojnie porozmawiać.  
\- To z pracy – rzucił tylko i zniknął za drzwiami swojego pokoju.  
Pomiędzy Harrym i Zaynem, którzy zostali sami w salonie zapanowała nieprzyjemna cisza. Harry czuł się głupio po tym jak potraktował Zayn w sylwestra, a Malika cały czas męczyły wyrzuty sumienia.  
\- Wiesz – zaczął mulat, chcąc pozbyć się tej nieprzyjemnej ciszy – Ja go naprawdę kocham – uniósł niepewnie wzrok na loczka.  
\- Tak, wiem – westchnął – I naprawdę życzę wam szczęścia. Widzą jak Niall promienieje w twojej obecności.  
Ponownie zapanowała cisza, którą tym razem przerwał Harry.  
\- Przepraszam Zayn. Niepotrzebnie cię tak potraktowałem wtedy – w końcu to powiedział i poczuł jak z jego serca spada ogromny ciężar – Wiem, że nic nie wiedziałeś. Ciebie też oszukał.  
\- W porządku, rozumiem i nie mam ci tego za złe – posłał mu lekki uśmiech – Gdybym był w takiej sytuacji, prawdopodobnie zachowałbym się tak samo.   
\- Dziękuję.  
\- Powinieneś pozwolić mu się wytłumaczyć – uśmiech natychmiast zniknął z twarzy Harry’ego, a jego ciało się spięło – Wiem, że cię skrzywdził i to bardzo, ale mimo wszystko cię kocha i wiem, że ty to odwzajemniasz. Nie mówię, że musisz mu wybaczyć, do niego wrócić, ale chociaż z nim porozmawiaj, aby chłopak wiedział na czym stoi. Co prawda Lou ponownie zaczął przychodzić do pracy, ale wygląda okropnie.  
\- Wiem, ale nie wiem czy jestem na to gotowy – spuścił wzrok na swoje dłonie, które teraz spoczywały na jego brzuchu.  
\- W porządku – położył dłoń na ramieniu loczka – Nie proszę cię, abyś już teraz to zrobił. Proszę cię tylko, abyś kiedyś to zrobił.  
\- Dobrze.  
\- Wiesz – Zayn postanowił zmienić temat, nie chcąc dłużej zamęczać Styles – Może uznasz, że to za wcześnie, ale w najbliższym czasie chciałbym się oświadczyć Niallowi.  
\- Naprawdę? – spytał zaskoczony – Faktycznie to bardzo szybko, ale jeśli jesteś pewny swoich uczuć to śmiało. Najważniejsze, abyście byli szczęśliwi, abyście się kochali.  
\- Myślisz, że Niall się zgodzi. Nie będzie uważał, że to zbyt szybko?   
\- Niall cię kocha. To widać – posłał Malikowi uspokajający uśmiech – Wszystko będzie dobrze. Na pewno się zgodzi. Znam go i wiem, że nawet nie przejdzie mu przez myśl, że to zbyt szybko – zapewnił chłopaka.   
\- Dzięki Harry.  
*****  
Siedział sam w mieszkaniu przyjaciół, teraz także i jego. Niall poszedł z Malikiem do kina, a Liam jeszcze był w pracy. Zayn i Niall proponowali mu, aby poszedł z nimi, ale nie chciał być dla nich balastem. Nie chciał im przeszkadzać. Nie chciał, aby wracały do niego wspomnienia, jak to kiedyś on i Louis również razem byli tak bardzo szczęśliwi. Brakowało mu szatyna, tak bardzo mu go brakowało, ale nie mógł do niego wrócić. To co zrobił mu Tomlinson, tak bardzo bolało. Tak bardzo go skrzywdził.  
Starł łzę, która potoczyła się po jego policzku i wziął szklankę z blatu, do której chwilę wcześniej nalał soku. Udał się do salonu, gdzie miał zamiar usiąść na kanapie, ale powstrzymał go dźwięk dzwonka. Był lekko zdziwiony, bo nikogo się nie spodziewał, a wątpił, aby to był ktoś ze znajomych Nialla lub Liama. Podszedł do drzwi, otwierając je, a jego serce na moment zamarło, aby po chwili rozpocząć swój szaleńczy bieg. Właśnie wpatrywał się parę najpiękniejszych niebieskich tęczówek jakie znał, a nie wiedział ich od dwóch tygodni. Przed nim stał Louis Tomlinson. Wglądał okropnie. Potargane, lekko przetłuszczone włosy. Sińce pod oczami, zszarzała cera, kilkudniowy zarost. Miał wrażenie, że chłopak schudł. W pierwszej chwili chciał go przytulić i mu wybaczyć, byle tylko móc ponownie zobaczyć uśmiech na jego twarzy, ale się powstrzymał. Nie mógł tego zrobić, nie po tym co Louis mu zrobił.  
\- Cześć Harry – uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.   
\- C-co tu robisz? – starał się, aby jego głos był pewny i nie drżał, ale mu się nie udało.  
\- Chciałbym porozmawiać – odpowiedział, jego głos był niepewny – Mogę?   
\- Um…wiesz, to chyba nie jes… - dlaczego chciał to powiedzieć. Wiedział, że musi z nim porozmawiać, ale bał się. Czuł, że dalej nie był gotowy. Dobrze, że Louis mu przerwał.  
\- Harry, proszę. Tylko chwila – błagał.  
Loczek pokiwał głową i otworzył szerzej drzwi, pozwalając, aby Louis wszedł do środka. Udali się razem do salonu, gdzie zajęli miejsca na fotelach.  
\- Jak się czujecie? – spytał, niepewnie spoglądając na duży brzuch loczek, jakby bał się, że Harry zaraz mu zabroni.  
\- Dobrze, nic nam nie jest – położył dłoń na brzuchu, lekko go pocierając - Louis po co przyszedłeś?  
\- Harry, ja przepraszam – zaczął – Wiem, że po tym co ci rozbiłem, przepraszam jest niewystarczające, ale naprawdę jest mi z tego powodu przykro.  
\- Tak, mi też – rzucił z przekąsem.  
\- To był błąd, nie powinienem tego robić. Popełniłem błąd, o którym się dowiedziałeś i teraz ponoszę tego konsekwencje. Chcę jednak, żebyś wiedział, że nigdy nie sprawiało mi to przyjemność, a wyrzuty sumienia mnie zabijały.  
\- I powinny – mruknął, a Louis poczuł jak jego serce przeszywa ból. Wiedział, że zasłużył.  
\- Jednak to co robiłem – kontynuował – nigdy nie zmieniło moich uczuć do ciebie. Zawsze cię kochałem i kocham dalej. Harry, ja nie chciałem tego robić. Nigdy nie byłem z tego dumny.  
\- Ale zrobiłeś – warknął. Wcześniej było mu żal szatyna, ale teraz – z każdym kolejnym słowem Louisa – czuł niewyobrażalną wściekłość. Złość zawładnęła jego ciałem i umysłem.   
\- Tak, ale to było dla ciebie. Dla was, ja chciałem…  
\- Co ty pieprzysz Louis! – krzyknął, a do jego oczu cisnęły się łzy wściekłości – Jak możesz mówić, że robiłeś to dla mnie! Zdradzałeś mnie i twierdzisz, że to było dla mnie! Kiedy ja siedziałem sam w domu i tęskniłem za tobą, ty pieprzyłeś się z innymi facetami!  
\- Harry, ja…my potrzebowaliśmy pieniędzy. Nie byłem w stanie nas utrzymać, a wydatki przybywały. Nie chciałem, abyśmy przymierali głodem. Chciałem, aby wszystko było dobrze. Abyś dobrze się czuł, aby naszemu maleństwu nic nie dolegało. Gdybym tylko dostał lepszą pracę, nigdy bym się do tego nie posunął. Harry to było złe, to był błąd – próbował się bronić, wytłumaczyć.  
\- Tak, masz rację. To był błąd, błąd, którego nie da się naprawić – wyszlochał loczek. Kochał go, tak bardzo go kochał i właśnie dlatego jego derce tak bardzo w tym momencie bolało. Jednak nie mógł mu wybaczyć. Nie potrafił z nim żyć, ze świadomością tego co Louis mu zrobił.  
\- Ale… - próbował coś powiedzieć. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to koniec. Nie! Harry nie może tego tak skończyć.  
\- Wyjdź! – zażądał.  
\- Harry, proszę… - błagał.  
\- Wyjdź! – powtórzył.  
\- Ha…  
\- WYNOŚ SIĘ! – wrzasnął, trzęsąc się z płaczu i złości. Szatyn tak bardzo chciał w tym momencie podejść do ukochanego i przyciągnąć jego drżące ciało do mocnego uścisku. Zamiast tego powoli wstał z fotela i ruszył w kierunku holu.  
Louis ze łzami w oczach, ostatni raz spojrzał na Harry’ego.  
\- Kocham cię – powiedział i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia. Był już przy drzwiach, kiedy z salonu doszedł go potworny krzyk Stylesa. Nie zastanawiając się, wrócił do pokoju, gdzie Harry stał podpierając się kanapy i trzymał się za brzuch. Jego twarz była wykrzywiona w bólu.  
\- Louis – zielone, zaszklone tęczówki spojrzały na szatyna – Chyba już – zdążył dodać, nim z jego gardła ponownie wydostał się krzyk bólu.


	12. Chapter 12

W rekordowo szybkim tempie dojechali do szpitala. Louis nie zważał na to jakie zagrożenie wywołuje. W tej chwili najważniejszy był Harry i ich dziecko. Gdy tylko znaleźli się na miejscu, loczkiem od razu zajęli się pracownicy, zabierając go na porodówkę. Szatyn podążył za nim, chcąc być przy Stylesie, jednak ten tego nie chciał.  
\- Odejdź Louis – jęknął, kiedy znaleźli się w odpowiedniej sali, gdzie przygotowywali go do odebrania porodu.  
\- Co? – wykrztusił – Harry, co ty mówisz? – nie wierzył, że Harry chciał, aby on wyszedł. Wiedział, że miał do tego prawo, ale nie wierzył w to.  
\- Wyjdź Louis, nie chcę cię tu – zdążył powiedzieć, nim z jego gardła ponownie wyrwał się krzyk bólu.   
\- Harry – błagał.  
\- WYJDŹ! – wrzasnął.  
\- Proszę wyjść – obok nich pojawiła się pielęgniarka – Jeśli pan Styles sobie tego nie życzy, to proszę opuścić salę już teraz, aby nie denerwować pacjenta. Inaczej będę musiała wezwać ochronę.  
Nie, Louis nie chciał stąd iść. Wiedział jednak, że jeśli Harry nie zmieni zdania będzie zmuszony odejść stąd, dobrowolnie lub z pomocą. Ostatni raz spojrzał błagalnie na loczka z nadzieją, że zmieni zdanie, ten jednak odwrócił wzrok, nic chcąc patrzeć na szatyna.  
\- Wyjdź Louis – wykrztusił.  
Po policzkach Tomlinsona zaczęły spływać łzy, jednak już więcej nie protestował. Odwrócił się i wyszedł z sali. To tak bardzo bolało. Wiedział, że zasłużył. Wiedział, że to wszystko jest z jego własnej winy. Jednak to dalej tak niewyobrażalnie bolało. Każde słowo Harry’ego, każde jego spojrzenie pełne bólu, złości i zawodu, było dla Louisa jak kolejny cios prosto w samo serce.   
Opadł na krzesło, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach, a z jego piersi wyrwał się szloch. Tak bardzo chciał, móc cofnąć czas. Wtedy nie zgodziłby się tej pierwszej nocy, kiedy obcy facet zaproponował mu pieniądze za obciąganie. Zamiast tego zgodziłby się przyjąć pomoc od bliskich. Wszystko ułożyłoby się inaczej. Harry by nie odszedł, a szatyn mógłby w tym momencie towarzyszyć ukochanemu i być przy porodzie własnego dziecka.   
Poczuł wibrację w kieszeni. Wyciągnął telefon i nie patrząc na wyświetlacz przyłożył komórkę do ucha.   
\- Lou – doszedł go spanikowany głos Nialla – Harry, gdzie on jest. Powinien być w mieszkaniu, ale go tu nie ma. Wiem, że planowałeś go dzisiaj odwiedzić.  
\- Jesteśmy w szpitalu – wykrztusił.  
\- Co? Co się stało? – musiał lekko odsunąć telefon od ucha, kiedy w po drugiej stronie rozniósł się piskliwy krzyk blondyna.  
\- Harry rodzi – poinformował ich.  
\- Zaraz tam będziemy – rzucił i się rozłączył.   
Ponownie ukrył twarz w dłoniach, jednak tym razem nie płakał. Kiwał się na krześle, modląc w duchu, aby wszystko było dobrze. Żeby nie wystąpiły żadne komplikacje, a Harry i dziecko byli zdrowi.   
Siedział tak do momentu, kiedy nie przybyli jego przyjaciele. Niall od razu zgarnął go w swoje objęcia. Szatyn ponownie zaczął szlochać i mówić jak bardzo beznadziejny jest, że wszystko zniszczył, że Harry już go nie chce i nie pozwala się zbliżać do siebie i dziecka. Blondyn przez cały ten czas trzymał go w ramionach, mówiąc, że wszystko się ułoży, a Harry potrzebuje tylko jeszcze trochę czasu.  
*****  
\- Hej – usiadł na twardym szpitalnym krześle obok łóżka, na którym leżał zmęczony loczek, a w dłoniach trzymał małe zawiniątko – Jak się czujesz?  
\- Dobrze – oderwał wzrok od synka i lekko się uśmiechając, spojrzał na niebieskookiego – Jestem zmęczony, ale wszystko w porządku.  
\- Cieszę się – wychylił się spoglądając na chłopca, który właśnie rozchylił swoje powieki – Jest śliczny.  
\- Tak – czuły uśmiech ozdobił jego twarz, kiedy spojrzał na małego – Ma oczy Louisa – wyszeptał, jednak Niall to bardzo dobrze usłyszał. Na moment z jego twarzy zniknął uśmiech, kiedy spoglądał błękitne tęczówki. Dokładnie w takie same jakie miał Tomlinson. Był to najpiękniejszy błękit jaki widział.   
\- Wiesz – zaczął ostrożnie Niall – Louis jest zdruzgotany po tym jak go wyrzuciłeś – loczek nic nie odpowiedział, tylko wzruszył ramionami – Wiem, że cię skrzywdził, ale to również jego dziecko. Ma prawo je poznać.  
\- Wiem, ale… - jego głos drżał – Nawet nie wiesz jak chciałem, aby tam ze mną był. Jednocześnie tego chciałem i nie chciałem. Nie mogłem przebywać w jego obecności, ponieważ każde spojrzenie na niego wywoływało u mnie jeszcze większy ból. Mimo to kocham go, tak bardzo go kocham, ale nie potrafię mu wybaczyć.  
\- Rozumiem, ale pozwól mu chociaż na chwilę tu wejść – poprosił blondyn – Nawet nie wiesz jak on teraz wygląda.  
\- Nie Niall, nie chcę go widzieć. Nie teraz – pokręcił przecząco głową.  
\- Dobrze – westchnął – Ale pozwól mu chociaż zobaczyć Marcela.  
Zapanowała cisza podczas, której Harry wpatrywał się w swojego synka i zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią. Wiedział, ze Irlandczyk miał rację. Louis miał prawo poznać swoje dziecko. Pomimo tego co szatyn zrobił, wiedział, że kocha małego i będzie wspaniałym ojcem.  
Ponownie spojrzał na przyjaciela i bez słowa podał mu chłopczyka. Niall uśmiechnął się do niego z wdzięcznością i wyszedł na korytarz, gdzie stała reszta chłopaków.   
\- Lou, przykro mi – spojrzał na przyjaciela, który siedział na krześle, tępo wpatrując się w ścianę – Harry nie chce się spotkać, ale zgodził się, abym na chwilę przyniósł ci Marcela.  
Louis od razu poderwał się z krzesła podchodząc do Horana i ostrożnie odebrał od niego chłopczyka. Od razu spojrzał na synka, a na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech.   
\- Cześć skarbie – zgruchał do malca – Jesteś idealny. Tata tak bardzo cię kocha i nigdy nie przestanie, pamiętaj o tym– pocałował go lekko w czółko.   
*****  
Ostrożnie uchylił drzwi do pokoju, gdzie leżał Harry. Cicho podszedł do łóżeczka gdzie spał Marcel i ostrożnie biorąc chłopca w ramiona, przytulił go do swojej piersi.  
Jego przyjaciele już dawno stąd wyszli, jednak on nie miał takiego zamiaru. Wiedział, że Harry nie chce go widzieć, jednak on musiał. Musiał go ujrzeć, nawet jeśli chłopak miał spać i być nieświadomy tego, że ma gościa. Dlatego teraz stał tutaj, w ramionach trzymając swojego synka i spoglądając na śpiącą twarz ukochanego.  
Krążył po sali, kołysząc w ramionach chłopca i cicho nucił pod nosem, czule spoglądając na małego. Kochał go, tak bardzo go kochał, od chwili gdy tylko Harry powiedział mu o ciąży.   
\- Co tu robisz? – z transu wyrwał go zachrypnięty, lekko zaspany głos. Harry siedział na łóżku przecierając oczy piąstkami.  
\- Harry – zaczął, ale loczek mu przerwał.  
\- Odłóż Marcela i wyjdź – zażądał, starając się być stanowczym. Nie mógł pokazać, że to co zobaczył go rozczuliło i w tej chwili miał ochotę wybaczyć wszystko Louisowi, byle tylko mógł już zawsze móc patrzeć się na niego i malca.  
\- Nie – zaprotestował.  
\- Louis, wyjdź.  
\- Powiedziałem nie. Wiem, że cię skrzywdziłem i to bardzo, ale dalej cię kocham. Ciebie i Marcela i skoro ty nie chcesz dać mi szansy, nie chcesz pozwolić, abym to jakoś naprawił, to chociaż pozwól mi spotykać się z synem. Bez względu na to, co zrobiłem, uważam, że mam do tego prawo – nie miał zamiaru odpuścić. Miał prawo widywać się z synem i nie pozwoli, aby loczek mu to uniemożliwił.   
Zapadła cisza, podczas której, obje się w siebie wpatrywali. Harry wiedział, że Louis ma rację, zresztą już przerabiał ten temat z Horanem. Westchnął cicho, spuszczając głowę.  
\- Tak, masz racę. Przepraszam. Możesz przychodzić do Marcela, jednak chciałbym, abyś wcześniej mnie o tym informował – odpowiedział.  
\- Dziękuję – Louis posłał mu szeroki uśmiech, a Styles nieśmiało go odwzajemnił.   
*****  
Niby wszystko było dobrze, ale jednak nie było.   
Louis starał się jak najczęściej odwiedzać Harry’ego i Marcela, oczywiście wcześniej o tym informując loczka. Za każdym razem komplementował chłopaka, czasami przynosił coś dla niego lub dziecka i starał się jak najbardziej wyręczać chłopaka w opiece nas Marcelem, aby loczek mógł odpocząć. Wiedział, że chłopiec nie daje mu spać w nocy, często się budząc.  
Tomlinson miał cichą nadzieję, że w końcu uda mu się ponownie zbliżyć do Stylesa, że Harry mu wybaczy i da kolejną szansę, i w końcu będą mogli stworzyć rodzinę.  
Harry był bardzo wdzięczny szatynowi za pomoc, jednak czuł, że tak dłużej nie wytrzyma. To wszystko co robił Louis, to jak się zachowywał, jak traktował loczka i ich syna. Wiedział to, wiedział, że to jego Louis. To był mężczyzna, którego kochał z całego serca, nawet jeśli ten tak bardzo go skrzywdził. I to właśnie był problem. Pomimo tego, że go kochał, nie umiał do niego wrócić. Bał się! Bał się, że Louis mógłby ponownie go w ten sposób skrzywdzić. A kolejnego razu by nie przeżył. Najlepszym wyjściem byłoby poznanie kogoś nowego, z nadzieję, że się zakocha i zapomni o Tomlinsonie. To był jedyny sposób, aby ponownie móc być szczęśliwym. Długo nad tym myślał, szukał wszelkich za i przeciw, aż ostatecznie podjął decyzję.  
*****  
\- Zayn – loczek posłał szeroki uśmiech mulatowi, kiedy ten przekroczył próg mieszkania – Wejdź – zaprosił go do salonu i ruszył za gościem w ramionach kołysząc Marcela, którego próbował uśpić.  
\- Cześć – przywitał się – Jak Marcel? Przeziębienie przeszło? – podszedł do chłopaka, spoglądając na dziecko, a duże niebieskie tęczówki utkwiły w nim wzrok.  
\- Tak, na szczęście już jest dobrze – spojrzał z czułością na syna.  
\- To dobrze. Louis dosłownie wariował, kiedy mały był chory – Harry poczuł jak jego serce przyspiesza, kiedy brunet wspomniał imię jego byłego narzeczonego - Co się stało Harry? – zajął miejsce na kanapie – Tak nagle poprosiłeś o spotkanie i nie chciałeś, aby ktokolwiek o nim wiedział.  
\- Potrzebuję twojej pomocy i całkowitej dyskrecji. Mogę na to liczyć?  
\- Oczywiście – odpowiedział poważnie marszcząc brwi. Zastanawiał się co takiego wymyślił Styles.  
*****  
\- Co to ma znaczyć?! – wykrzyknął zirytowany szatyn. W dłoniach trzymał pudełeczko. W środku znajdował się pierścionek zaręczynowy. Jednak to nie to, aż tak bardzo zirytowało Louisa – Jak to wyjechał? Kiedy? Gdzie?  
\- Nie mam pojęcia – westchnął Liam – Kiedy wróciłem z pracy nie było ani Harry’ego, ani Marcela, ani ich rzeczy. Zostawił po sobie jedynie kartkę z informacją, że musi wyjechać, jeśli chce sobie ułożyć na nowo życie, a obok leżało to pudełko – odpowiedział, wskazując palcem na przedmiot, który trzymał niebieskooki.  
\- I nic więcej? Żadnych wyjaśnień, żadnego listu? Tylko tyle?  
\- Przykro mi Lou – Payne podszedł do przyjaciela i przyciągnął go do mocnego uścisku – Przykro mi.  
Po policzkach szatyna zaczęły spływać łzy, a po chwili z jego gardła wydostał się głośny szloch. Właśnie stracił dwie najważniejsze osoby w jego życiu i nie wiedział, czy jeszcze kiedyś uda mu się je odzyskać. Przez jeden błąd zniszczył swoje życie.


	13. Chapter 13

Przemierzał spokojnym krokiem parkową ścieżkę, a jego czujne błękitne tęczówki uważnie obserwowały 3-letniego chłopca, który gonił po trawie, zbierając kolorowe liście, które spadły z drzew, a następnie rozrzucał je dookoła. Louis uśmiechnął się na ten widok. Uwielbiał, kiedy jego syn był szczęśliwy. Jego błękitne tęczówki błyszczały, usta układały się w szerokim uśmiechu, a w zarumienionych policzkach ukazały się dołeczki.  
\- Marcel – zawoła, przykucając, kiedy mały do niego podbiegł – Koniec zabawy, teraz musimy troszkę przyśpieszyć. Dobrze? – spytał, chowając kilka karmelowych loczków z powrotem pod czapkę chłopca, aby nie spadały mu na oczy.  
\- Dobrze – pokiwał głową – Ale na rączki – uniósł swoje ręce do góry, kiedy Louis wstał, aby również w ten sposób dać mu znać, czego oczekuje. Szatyn zaśmiał się, ale wziął chłopca, pozwalając, aby ten owinął swoje ręce dookoła szyi mężczyzny i wtulił zimny policzek z ciepłą szyje szatyna, na co ten się lekko wzdrygnął. Ucałował chłopaka w głowę i ruszył dalej.  
Nie uszli daleko, kiedy z naprzeciwka zaczęła iść bardzo znana im postać.  
\- Hej! – uśmiechnął się mężczyzna ukazując swoje dołeczki w policzkach.  
\- Tatuś – Marcel zaczął się wyrywać z objęć Louis i kiedy ten go postawił, mały pobiegł w kierunku Harry’ego. Loczek wziął go na ręce i zaczął składać pocałunki na całej jego twarzy, podczas gdy chłopiec chichotał.  
\- Dobrze się z tatą bawiliście? – zapytał.  
\- Tak – mały pokiwał ochoczo głową – Tata wziął mnie do pracy, do wujka Zayna. I tam był też wujek Niall i on się ze mną bawił, kiedy tata musiał pracować.  
\- Czyli byłeś grzeczny i nie przeszkadzałeś tacie?  
\- Byłem grzeczny – pokiwał głową – Jestem grzecznym chłopcem – powiedział dumnie – I w nagrodę tata kupił mi lizaka. Harry zmarszczył brwi słysząc to. Louis dobrze wiedział, że nie powinien dawać mu przed obiadem słodyczy, bo później mały grymasi – Gdzie byłeś tatusiu? – objął mężczyznę za szyję i się do niego przytulił.  
\- Wiesz, tatuś musiał iść dzisiaj do lekarza i dlatego tata się tobą zajmował – odpowiedział, a Marcel jedynie pokiwał głową.  
\- Nie powinieneś go brać na ręce – dobiegł do nich głos szatyna, gdy był obok nich – Wiesz, że nie wolno ci dźwigać.  
\- A ty wiesz, że nie wolno Marcelowi jeść słodyczy przed obiadem – odpowiedział, ale postawił 3-latka na ziemi.  
\- Wiem – westchnął – ale obiecałem mu, że jak nie zamęczy Nialla to dostanie lizaka. Musiałem jej dotrzymać – wytłumaczył się, robiąc niewinną minę. Harry jednie westchnął, ale nie skomentował.  
\- Jak tam? Wszystko dobrze?  
\- Tak – uśmiechnął się ukazując swoje dołeczki – Z maluszkiem wszystko w jak najlepszym porządku – położył dłoń na swoim już lekko zaokrąglonym brzuchu.  
Louis miał już coś powiedzieć, kiedy uniemożliwił mu to dzwonek telefonu.  
\- Zayn – westchnął, spoglądając na wyświetlacz – Muszę iść, widzimy się później – uśmiechnął się do loczka i odebrał telefon, pośpiesznie się oddalając.  
\- Chodź skarbie – loczek spojrzał na syna – Idziemy do domu.  
\- A tata? – Marcel wpatrywał się w swojego oddalającego się ojca.  
\- Tata musi wrócić do pracy – wyjaśnił i biorąc malca za rękę, poprowadził go w stronę wyjścia z parku.  
Zarówno Harry jak i Louis nie sądzili, że to wszystko się tak ułoży. Zielonooki nie spodziewał się, że Lou go odnajdzie i namówi, aby wrócił do Londynu. Mimo to cieszył się, że tak się stało. Teraz naprawdę był szczęśliwy.  
*****  
 _Stał pod niewielką kamienicą. Czuł jak jego serce bije jak szalone, ręce się pocą, a żołądek skręca się w supeł. Nareszcie po prawie pół roku od wyjazdu Harry’ego odnalazł go. Dowiedział się gdzie przebywa jego ukochany i synek._  
 _Po odejściu Harry’ego okropnie cierpiał. Nie rozumiał dlaczego chłopak to zrobił. Próbował się z nim jakoś skontaktować, jednak ten zmienił numer telefonu._  
 _W tej chwili dziękował Bogu, że dał się namówić na tą kolację u Zayna i Nialla, która miała być randką w ciemno dla Louisa i jakiegoś kumpla blondyna. Gdyby nie to nigdy nie odkryłby gdzie przebywa Styles. To właśnie wtedy Malik przypadkiem się wygadał._  
 _Okazało się, że Harry zgłosił się do Zayna o pomoc. Poprosił go o pożyczkę – o którą Malik nawet nie miał zamiaru się upominać - i możliwość wynajęcia mu mieszkanka w Manchaster, o którym brunet kiedyś wspominał. Oczywiście został on zobowiązany do dotrzymania sekretu. Jednak kilka lampek wina wystarczyło, aby mulatowi rozwiązał się język._  
 _Dzięki temu Louis stał tu teraz. Przeszedł przez ulicę i wszedł do środka._  
*****  
 _\- Kurwa – przeklął cicho pod nosem. Co on miał teraz zrobić? Zaraz musiał iść na randkę, a opiekunka właśnie mu napisała, że nie da rady dotrzeć na miejsce. I co teraz? Przecież nie zostawi Marcela samego. Może powinien odwołać. Zresztą i tak to nie zrobiłoby mu żadnej różnicy. Która to już randka 7, 8 w przeciągu trzech miesięcy. Jednak nic on na to nie poradzi, że żaden z tych chłopaków to nie był ten. Żaden z nich nie był Louisem. Nie! Stop! Nie może tak myśleć! Właśnie o to chodzi, aby znalazł kogoś, kto pomoże mu zapomnieć o szatynie. Niestety jeszcze na nikogo takiego nie trafił. Jeszcze z nikim nie umówił się więcej niż 2 razy._  
 _Z zamyślenia wyrwało go pukanie do drzwi. Był zaskoczony ponieważ nikogo się nie spodziewał, a z Nickiem umówił się w restauracji. Podszedł do drzwi otwierając je i zamarł. W pierwszej chwili myślał, że ma halucynacje. Przecież to nie możliwe, aby przed nim stała osoba, od której próbował uciec._  
 _\- Hej – Louis posłała mu słaby uśmiech._  
 _\- Lou – wykrztusił zszokowany – Co ty tu robisz?_  
 _\- Znalazłem cię? – zaśmiał się nerwowo._  
 _\- A-ale…_  
 _\- Harry, mogę wejść?_  
 _Loczek przez chwilę się wahał, ale ostatecznie wpuścił szatyna do środka. Udali się do salonu, a Lou cały czas rozglądał się na boki, jakby czegoś, a raczej kogoś szukał._  
 _\- Śpi w sypialni – Harry domyślił się o co Tomlinsonowi chodzi._  
 _\- Harry – szatyn spojrzał na Styles – Dlaczego?_  
 _Tyle wystarczyło, aby wiedział o co niebieskooki pyta. Westchnął cicho chcąc odpowiedzieć, jednak w tym momencie spojrzał na zegarek i stwierdził, że już musi wyjść. Niby mógł odwołać randkę, ale nie chciał. Nie ukrywał, że chciał tą rozmowę odbyć jak najpóźniej, po za tym Nick na pewno już był w drodze do restauracji. Nie chciał mu tego robić._  
 _\- Louis, porozmawiamy jak wrócę, dobrze? – zapytał._  
 _\- Ok – odpowiedział lekko zaskoczony – To ja już pójdę._  
 _\- Nie, zostań – zatrzymał go – Mógłbyś zostać z Marcelem? Jego opiekunka nie da rady._  
 _\- Och, z przyjemnością – na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech._  
*****  
 _Był zły. Randka się nie udała. Przez cały czas myślał o Louisie, który siedział w jego mieszkaniu, przez co kompletnie nie zwracał uwagi na swojego towarzysza. Skończyło się na tym, że go przeprosił i tłumacząc się złym samopoczuciem, opuścił restaurację. Teraz jeszcze czekała go rozmowa z Louisem. Nie ukrywał, że się nią stresował. Kiedy dzisiaj zobaczył chłopaka po tak długim czasie poczuł jak jego serce od razu mocniej zaczęło bić i jedyne o czym przez chwilę był w stanie myśleć, to jego błękitne tęczówki, wąskie usta, lekko zadarty nosek, seksowny tyłek, ogólnie cały Louis. Kochał go, po tak długim czasie dalej potwornie go kochał i dopiero, kiedy go zobaczył uświadomił sobie jak bardzo za nim tęsknił. Gdy tylko jego zielone oczy spotkały się z tymi błękitnymi, poczuł jak ogrania go dziwny spokój, a świat ponownie nabiera kolorów. I teraz to do niego dotarło – bez względu na to co szatyn zrobił, Harry zawsze będzie go kochał i tylko przy nim będzie mógł być szczęśliwy! Ta informacja uderzyła w niego, aż musiał się na moment zatrzymać. Stał na środku chodnika, podczas gdy inni ludzie go omijali, co jakiś czas trącając. Na jego twarzy z każda chwilą pojawiał się coraz szerszy uśmiech. Kochał Louisa, chciał z nim być, ponieważ tylko wtedy potrafi być naprawdę szczęśliwy. Louis tu jest, nie odpuścił! Szukał go i przyjechał po loczka, tym samym pokazując, że naprawdę mu zależy na Harrym i ich dziecku. Louis tu był i Harry mógł mu powiedzieć co czuje. I tak też zrobił._  
 _Od tej pory zaczęło być tylko lepiej. Harry wrócił do Londynu. Postanowili się z Louisem nie śpieszyć i powoli odbudowywać to co zostało zniszczone. Na początku Harry myślał, aby znowu zamieszkać z Liamem, ale okazało się, że do Payne’a wprowadziła się Sophie, a on nie chciał im zawadzać. Dlatego też zamieszkał z Louisem, ale spał w pokoju Marcela. Zaczęli od wspólnych wyjść wieczorami, czasami spędzaniem wspólnie całego dnia. Z czasem powróciły pocałunki i wspólne leżenie na kanapie, przytulając się do siebie. Po jakimś czasie Harry wrócił do ich wspólnej sypialni._  
 _Po roku, od powrotu loczka, Louis ponownie się oświadczył, a Styles się zgodził. I po pół roku jego nazwisko zmieniło się na Tomlinson. Nareszcie oboje byli szczęśliwi, nareszcie byli rodziną. I chodź dalej pamiętali o tym jak wszystko się zniszczyło, postanowili na to nie patrzeć. W tym momencie liczyła się przyszłość, która zapowiadała się naprawdę niesamowicie, a nie przeszłość._  
*****  
\- Jestem – po domu rozniósł się, wysoki, lekko zachrypnięty głos Louisa.  
\- Tata – usłyszał tupot małych stópek, a po chwili mały chłopczyk owinął się dookoła jego nogi.  
-Cześć szkrabie – wziął go na ręce i pocałował w policzek.  
Razem z synem udał się w głąb domu, odnajdując swojego męża w kuchni. Podszedł do chłopaka i złożył na jego ustach słodki pocałunek.  
\- Cześć skarbie – uśmiechnął się do loczka.  
\- Hej, ale przecież już dzisiaj się widzieliśmy – zaśmiał się zielonooki, odsuwając się od szatyna i kładąc na stole naczynie z zapiekanką.  
\- Wiem, ale wtedy nie przywitałem się należycie – odpowiedział, sadzając Marcela w jego krześle i wrócił do męża – Cześć robaczku – przykucnął, aby jego twarz była na poziomie brzucha loczka – Mam nadzieję, że dzisiaj masz się dobrze i nie męczyłeś tatusia. Kocham się robaczku – podniósł koszulkę Harry’ego i złożył czuły pocałunek na odsłoniętej skórze – Ciebie też kocham – stanął, równając się z mężem i cmoknął go w usta.  
\- My ciebie też – odpowiedział z szerokim uśmiechem.  
\- A ja, a ja – upomniał się Marcel.  
\- Ciebie też bardzo kochamy – Louis poczochrał jego loczki i cmoknął chłopca w głowę.  
\- Bardzo cię kochamy – dodał Harry i pocałował syna w policzek.  
\- Ja was też kocham bardzo, bardzo mocno tatusiowie – odpowiedział z szerokim uśmiechem – I kocham Mary – wyciągnął swoją małą rączkę i pogłaskał brzuch tatusia.


	14. Dodatek: What If

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Co jeśli randka Harry’ego w końcu by się udała? Co jeśli Harry nie wróciłby do Louisa? Jak tak historia by się skończyła?

\- Kurwa – przeklął cicho pod nosem. Co on miał teraz zrobić? Zaraz musiał iść na randkę, a opiekunka właśnie mu napisała, że nie da rady dotrzeć na miejsce. I co teraz? Przecież nie zostawi Marcela samego. Może powinien odwołać. Zresztą i tak to nie zrobiłoby mu żadnej różnicy. Która to już randka 7, 8 w przeciągu trzech miesięcy. Jednak nic on na to nie poradzi, że żaden z tych chłopaków to nie był ten. Żaden z nich nie był Louisem. Nie! Stop! Nie może tak myśleć! Właśnie o to chodzi, aby znalazł kogoś, kto pomoże mu zapomnieć o szatynie. Niestety jeszcze na nikogo takiego nie trafił. Jeszcze z nikim nie umówił się więcej niż 2 razy.  
Z zamyślenia wyrwało go pukanie do drzwi. Był zaskoczony ponieważ nikogo się nie spodziewał, a z Nickiem umówił się w restauracji. Podszedł do drzwi otwierając je i zamarł. W pierwszej chwili myślał, że ma halucynacje. Przecież to nie możliwe, aby przed nim stała osoba, od której próbował uciec.  
\- Hej – Louis posłała mu słaby uśmiech.  
\- Lou – wykrztusił zszokowany – Co ty tu robisz?  
\- Znalazłem cię? – zaśmiał się nerwowo.  
\- A-ale…  
\- Harry, mogę wejść?  
Loczek przez chwilę się wahał, ale ostatecznie wpuścił szatyna do środka. Udali się do salonu, a Lou cały czas rozglądał się na boki, jakby czegoś, a raczej kogoś szukał.  
\- Śpi w sypialni – Harry domyślił się o co Tomlinsonowi chodzi.  
\- Harry – szatyn spojrzał na Styles – Dlaczego?  
Tyle wystarczyło, aby wiedział o co niebieskooki pyta. Westchnął cicho chcąc odpowiedzieć, jednak w tym momencie spojrzał na zegarek i stwierdził, że już musi wyjść. Niby mógł odwołać randkę, ale nie chciał. Nie ukrywał, że chciał tą rozmowę odbyć jak najpóźniej, po za tym Nick na pewno już był w drodze do restauracji. Nie chciał mu tego robić.  
\- Louis, porozmawiamy jak wrócę, dobrze? – zapytał.  
\- Ok – odpowiedział lekko zaskoczony – To ja już pójdę.  
\- Nie, zostań – zatrzymał go – Mógłbyś zostać z Marcelem? Jego opiekunka nie da rady.  
\- Och, z przyjemnością – na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech.  
*****  
Musiał przyznać, że spotkanie było bardzo udane. Cieszył się, że nie odwołał randki. Nick potrafił sprawić, że na te kilka godzin zapomniał o Louisie, problemach z nim związanych, zamiast tego wywoływał szczery uśmiech na twarzy Stylesa. Czas im bardzo szybko zleciał i loczek żałował, że już musi wracać. Nick zaproponował mu, że go odwiezie na co chłopak przystał. Bardzo polubił Nicka i miał nadzieję, że z tego wyjdzie coś większego. Czuł, że to może się udać.  
\- Dziękuję za cudowny wieczór – odpiął pasy, spoglądając na Grimshawa, kiedy zatrzymali się pod kamienicą chłopaka.  
\- To ja ci dziękuję, że dałeś mi szansę – uśmiechnął się szeroko, kładąc swoją dłoń na tej loczka i lekko ją ściskając – Mam nadzieję, że dostanę kolejną.  
\- Tak – odpowiedział od razu – Bardzo chętnie się jeszcze z tobą spotkam.  
Nick pochylił się do przodu, składając pocałunek na policzku Harry’ego.  
\- W takim razie do zobaczenia – Harry skinął głową i wysiadł z samochodu. Zatrzymał się przy drzwiach kamienicy, ostatni raz machając mężczyźnie i wszedł do środka. Ruszył na górę z szerokim uśmiechem, jednak z każdym kolejnym stopniem znikał on tak samo jak jego dobry nastrój. Czekała go przecież jeszcze rozmowa z Louisem.  
W mieszkaniu panowała cisza i całkowita ciemność. Serce Harry’ego przyspieszyło, kiedy przez myśl, przeszło mu, że Louis zabrał Marcela i uciekł, że zemścił się na nim, za to jak on się zachował.  
Uspokoił się jednak, kiedy zauważył że w sypialni pali się światło i dochodzi z niego cichy śpiew. Ruszył w tamtym kierunku i wchodząc do środka zauważył Louisa, który chodził po pokoju, z Marcelem na rękach i nucił mu jakąś piosenkę.  
Szatyn uniósł głowę, kiedy zorientował się, że nie jest sam w pokoju, a jego twarz rozświetlił szeroki uśmiech, który Harry lekko odwzajemnił.  
Louis umieścił śpiącego chłopca w łóżeczku i złożył na jego czole lekki pocałunek. Następnie razem z Harrym udali się do salonu, gdzie zajęli miejsca na kanapie.  
\- Harry – niebieskie tęczówki utkwiły w loczku – Powiesz mi teraz dlaczego bez słowa wyjechałeś?  
\- Przepraszam – westchnął – Louis ja już dłużej tak nie mogłem. Nie potrafiłem przebywać z tobą. Kocham cię, moje uczucia są cały czas bardzo silne, ale… - przerwał na moment, jakby szukał odpowiednich słów – ale nie umiem ci wybaczyć, zapomnieć i udawać, że wszystko jest ok, skoro tak nie jest.  
\- Harry…  
\- Louis daj mi skończyć – przerwał szatynowi – Chce być szczęśliwy, chce kogoś znaleźć, aby zapomnieć o tym co było. I w sumie chyba kogoś takiego poznałem, kogoś kto mi pomoże. Przykro mi, ale nie możesz mnie winić za to, że szukam szczęścia.  
\- Masz rację – powiedział cicho. W jego gardle utworzyła się potworna gula, a do oczu cisnęły się łzy – Zasłużyłeś na to.  
\- Słuchaj Lou, nie będę już uciekał, ale nie mam zamiaru też wracać do Londynu. Jednak jeśli tylko chciałbyś spotkać się z Marcelem, to wystarczy dać znać. Nie będę go już od ciebie zabierać.  
\- Dziękuję – posłał mu blady uśmiech – Ja już pójdę – pośpiesznie wstał i skierował się do drzwi, nie chcąc by loczek zobaczył jak po jego policzkach płynął łzy.  
\- Do zobaczenia – Harry wpatrywał się w plecy szatyna – I Lou – chłopak zatrzymał się, jednak nie spojrzał na loczka – Mam nadzieję, że też w końcu odnajdziesz szczęście.  
Tomlinson lekko siknął głową i wyszedł z mieszkania. Harry czuł jak jego serce boli, jednak uważał, że to był najlepsza decyzja jaką mógł podjąć w tej sytuacji.  
*****  
Louis wrócił do Londynu, gdzie zamknął się w swoim mieszkaniu i nikogo do siebie nie dopuszczał. Nie sądził, że takie zakończenie wywoła u niego tak potworny ból. Miał wrażenie jakby ktoś wbił mu nóż prosto w serce i przekręcał. Szkoda tylko, że to go nie zabiło. Czuł jakby przechodził tortury, każda myśl o Harrym, Marcelu i tym co miało miejsce sprawiało, że przez jego ciało przechodził potworny ból, który sprawiał, że miał ochotę płakać i wyć z bezsilność. Szatyn zaprzestał pojawiania się w pracy, co przestraszyło jego przyjaciół. Próbowali jakoś do niego dotrzeć, jednak on im na to nie pozwalał. Ostatecznie Niall i Zayn siłą wdarli się do jego mieszkania i zabrali do siebie, chcąc mieć chłopaka na oku. Louis nie żył, to nie było życie, to była wegetacja. Całe dnie spędzał w pokoju gościnnym Zayna i tępo wpatrywał się ścianę. Praktycznie nic nie jadł, przez co potwornie schudł. Wyglądał potwornie.  
To zajęło dużo czasu, bardzo dużo, ale ostatecznie blondynowi udało się dotrzeć do przyjaciela i powoli wyciągać go z jego grubej, twardej skorupy. Zaczęło się od zwykłej rozmowy, następnie Lou zaczął pojawiać się na posiłkach. Zaczął częściej wychodzić z pokoju, aż w końcu zaczął wychodzić z domu.  
Mogłoby się wydawać, że wszystko wraca do normy i jest coraz lepiej. I faktycznie tak było, dopóki Louis nie otrzymał ostatecznego ciosu, który go zniszczył.  
*****  
\- I co zrobimy – głos Nialla był podenerwowany. Stali z Zaynem przy kuchennym blacie i cicho rozmawiali – Louis nie może tego zobaczyć. Dopiero co się podniósł po tym wszystkim.  
\- Czego nie mogę zobaczyć? – wszedł do kuchni marszcząc brwi.  
\- Co? – Irlandczyk głupio spytał.  
\- Mówiłeś, że czegoś nie mogę zobaczyć – powtórzył szatyna.  
\- Nie – zaprzeczył – Musiało ci się przesłyszeć.  
\- Niall – zaczął, ale na blacie obok siebie dostrzegł kopertę zaadresowaną do niego. Zayn widząc to próbował ją szybko chwycić, jednak Louis był szybszy.  
Pośpiesznie otworzył kopertę i zamarł. To nie mogła być prawda. Czuł się jakby, ktoś go ogłuszył.

_Harry Styles i Nicholas Grimshaw_  
mają zaszczyt zaprosić  
Louisa Tomlinsona z osobą towarzyszącą  
na swój ślub.

  
*****  
Umieścił Marcela w łóżeczku i po cichu wyszedł z pokoju. W salonie zastał swojego narzeczonego, który się do niego delikatnie uśmiechał. Zajął miejsce na kanapie i się wtulił w ciało starszego cicho wzdychając. Nick złożył czuły pocałunek w jego włosach.  
Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że mu się udało i jest szczęśliwy. Nick okazał się naprawdę wspaniałym mężczyzną. Po ich pierwszej randce pojawiły się kolejne, równie cudowne. Z czasem Nick poznał Marcela i pokochał go jak własnego syna. Kochał Harry’ego i robił wszystko, aby loczek był szczęśliwy. Styles również kochał swojego narzeczonego, jednak to najważniejsze miejsce w jego sercu cały czas było przeznaczone tylko i wyłącznie dla Louisa. Nick też o tym wiedział, ale nie miał pretensji. Rozumiał to, że Tomlinson był kimś szczególnym dla loczka, ale wiedział również, że Harry do niego nie wróci, bo nie potrafi.  
Z tej przyjemnej i komfortowej ciszy wyrwał ich dźwięk telefonu. Harry sięgnął po niego i uśmiechnął się widząc na wyświetlaczu imię przyjaciela.  
\- Hej Niall – odezwał się, gdy tylko odebrał komórkę.  
\- H-Harry – głos blondyna był roztrzęsiony, co zaniepokoiło loczka.  
\- Ni, co się stało – kątem okaz zauważył jak Nick również się ożywia.  
\- Harry – wyszlochał blondyn – Lou…on…on…  
\- Co z nim? – czuł jak jego serce przyspiesza, a przez ciało przechodzi nieprzyjemny dreszcz.  
\- On…Louis nie żyje…popełnił samobójstwo.  
Przez kolejne kilka minut Harry kompletnie nie miał pojęcia co się dookoła niego dzieje. Jak to Louis nie żyje? Nie, to nie może być prawda. Jego Louis, jego Lou nie żyje. Zabił się, popełnił samobójstwo i Harry wiedział, że to jego wina.  
*****  
Nie, nie mógł tego zrobić. Nie był w stanie zajmować się Marcelem, nie kiedy jego duże, błękitne oczy wpatrywały się w niego. Dokładnie takie same oczy miał Louis, był to najpiękniejszy błękit jaki chłopak kiedykolwiek widział.  
Przez kilka kolejnych dni Nick musiał mu pomagać i to bardzo. Praktycznie wszystkie obwiązki związane z opieką nad dzieckiem spadły na niego. Harry nie był w stanie. Kiedy tylko patrzył w oczy swojego syna, widział Louisa. Poczucie winy uderzało w niego ze zdwojoną siłą, a Harry zaczynał coraz bardziej siebie nienawidzić. Dobrze wiedział, że to jego wina. To przez niego Louis posunął się do tego kroku, to przez niego jego syn stracił ojca. Razem z Louisem, loczek czuł jakby stracił kawałek serce. Stracił ten szczególny fragment, który należał tylko do szatyna. Tomlinson ponownie zniszczył jego życie, jednak tym razem zrobił to swoją śmiercią i Harry wiedział, że o to mógł obwiniać tylko siebie. Nie chciał, aby to wszystko tak się skończyło.  
*****  
Cisza nocna została przerwana przez głośny krzyk chłopaka. Z pod jego zamkniętych oczu wypływały łzy, a z pomiędzy ust wydostawał się potok słów, z pośród których można było wyłapać to jedno imię – Louis.  
Do pokoju wpadł mężczyzna, od razu siadając na łóżku i próbował obudzić loczka.  
\- Harry – położył dłonie na ramionach chłopaka i nimi potrząsał – Harry, obudź się. Harry słyszysz?  
Nagle powieki Stylesa się uniosły, a para wielkich, spanikowanych, załzawionych zielonych oczu spojrzała na chłopaka.  
\- Harry – zaczął głaskać loczka po głowie – Już dobrze, miałeś koszmar.  
\- Louis – wyszeptał.  
\- Tak, to ja skarbie – szatyn uśmiechnął się lekko, dalej gładząc Harry’ego po głowie.  
\- Louis – usiadł na łóżku i objął chłopaka, mocno go do siebie przytulając – Louis.  
\- Już dobrze Harry – teraz gładził go po plecach – Nie wiem co ci się śniło, ale to był tylko sen. Koszmar. Już jest dobrze.  
\- Tak, to był koszmar – wyszeptał w ramię Tomlinsona.  
\- Powinieneś ponownie iść spać – po kilku minutach przytulania się w ciszy, Louis odsunął od siebie Harry’ego i pocałował go w czoło.  
\- Lou – zaczął, kiedy chłopak podnosił się z łóżka – Mogę spać z tobą?  
\- Oczywiście – uśmiechnął się delikatnie, wyciągając dłoń, aby pomóc Harry’emu wstać. W drodze do drzwi zerknęli jeszcze do łóżeczka, gdzie był ich niespełna roczny synek, który nieświadomi niczego dalej spał. W sypialni od razu położyli się w łóżku, a Harry wtulił w ciało szatyna, czym lekko go zaskoczył.  
\- Lou – w pewnym momencie odezwał się Harry.  
\- Hmm… - dał znać, że słucha.  
\- Kocham cię i nigdy już cię nie zostawię, ale proszę, ty również nie odchodź – powiedział, rysując abstrakcyjne wzory na piersi szatyna. Ten sen pokazał mu jak ważny jest dla niego Louis, nie mógł go stracić.  
\- Nigdy Harry, nigdy – pocałował chłopaka w głowę i mocniej objął, przyciągając bardziej do siebie.


End file.
